Dead and the Descendant
by WolvesHaveReturned
Summary: Eric is finally free 100 years after he began his marriage contract with Freyda in Oklahoma. Denied his happy ending, he returns to Bon Temps only to meet an eerily familiar blonde. Rated T-M Eric, Pam, OC, Niall, Bill, Claude, and a little Sookie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own these characters (mostly), they belong to Charlaine Harris. We just chill sometimes and then they make me tell stories about them. **

First fanfic! Hope you enjoy! Please review!

**Eric:**

100 years. Over today.

I was free. Ocella's last maker missive, unbreakable even in final death, had been completed. It was over.

And she was gone.

I knew this in my bones, as surely as I knew when night had fallen. My sweet southern belle, the woman I'd love until I met my own final death, was no longer living in this world. Though I'd lost the bond so quickly after we had made it, by her choice no less, part of me was always with her, always knew she was alive and happy living with her shifter and little family. It was enough. She was happy. She had the life I'd never be able to provide. It was enough.

I'd held on to that little bit of happiness that was hers, the happiness that only my walking away had been able to give, and it got me through the monotony and boredom of life in Oklahoma. Being a 'kept' vampire, as I'm sure Ocella was fully aware, was like being castrated. I hated every second. I hated everyone around me. I hated vampires. I hated shifters. I hated the simpering, sycophant humans. I hated myself. How many nights had I contemplated staking Freyda and indiscriminately killing my way back to Louisiana? How many years had I spent a millisecond from acting on the impulse? Especially during the first twenty. Missing Sookie. Seeing her face in my mind, smiling at me, stoking her graceful, sun kissed skin, it was maddening. I am thankful that I have learned to control myself in my 1100 years.

Still. She was gone.

When the official news came, Freyda was hosting the Nevada group. Felipe, even after sixty years of seeing my degradation, could not help himself announcing in somber tones (which contradicted the glee on his face) that 'his telepath' had died of old age. I may have broken a few items throughout the rest of that evening imagining them to be various vital body parts of those that held the chains of my captivity. I knew he had continued to use her talents during her life, why would he stop? But I knew she had not been abused or taken from her family. Veiled threats of final death and unimaginable torture may have had a hand in this. He had been outraged at my audacity, but she was left in relative peace. He knew I had little left to keep me from my word. I would happily have met my true death to send him to his.

Felipe would die. Freyda would die. Ocella, thankfully, was dead.

Sometimes, I believe younger vampires do not fully understand the condition that is immortality. Freyda was incomparable fool for following through with this 'marriage.' Felipe a fool for not interceding when I requested. 100 years is a fair amount of time to plan revenge, and a vampire like myself is not going to be broken by such time. Perhaps a younger vampire may be, but I spent longer in my maker's clutches, and not living in luxury with an ample food supply nor with a fortune at my disposal. They were fools to believe I would accept the dominion over me with grace and forgiveness.

I am not a forgiving vampire under any circumstances. And they took me from her.

I set out at sunset the very minute the contract ended.

Freyda had planned a party to commemorate our time together. Important vampires were attending. She had been busy planning and drawing contracts up to bind me to her for another 100 years. I made no effort to dissuade her from her plans and she was confident I would remain.

After all, now I was no one.

I was not a sheriff, I was not a king, what was left for me but to continue as Royal Consort to the Queen? I let her believe I was content and willing. I hoped it would sting when her guest of honor was not present. I hoped it would smart further to know (as I'm sure the spy that would be sent after me would report) that my first move as a free vampire was to _her_ side.

Freyda did not understand, I had never been no one.

I flew to the little graveyard. It had taken most of the night. Dawn was only an hour away. I found her headstone easily. It was well tended and had several pots of live flowers growing around it. I smiled. Sookie would like that, having living things surrounding her even in her rest, rather than a pretty arrangement that would fade quickly.

I reached out and touched one of the flowerless, leafy plants. A little wave of power and warmth travelled from it up my fingertips and into me. Startled, I reached out to touch it again. Nothing.

I stared at her little stone effigy as if willing it to give me a glimpse of the woman I had lost. Was it only the memory of her that gave me that little jolt? Did her magic remain here in some small way just long enough to say goodbye to me?

Grief threatened to overwhelm me then.

I swallowed it. I had grieved for Sookie Stackhouse (I could never bring myself to think of her as Sookie Merlotte) enough.

I turned away from where she rested. The sky had gone from velvety black to a deep purple. I could feel the pull that would leave me dead for the day and the urgency of my body demanding that I seek shelter. It had been more years than I could remember since I had slept in a graveyard. I was happy to do it this morning. It would be a stark contrast to the luxury and vulgarity I had been living with the last century. A fitting break from that hell. Primal.

I scanned my surroundings for a suitable place to go to ground quite literally for once.

I froze.

Walking in my direction, was Sookie Stackhouse. Her eyes were on the ground and she was carrying a little bundle of gardening tools. Her golden curls cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. She was humming to herself.

It wasn't Sookie.

The tune was melodious and calming. And on key. This was her descendant.

She looked to be in her early twenties. Would that make her her granddaughter or great-granddaughter?

I wanted to rush over and inspect her. I wanted to see her eyes. I wanted to see Sookie in her eyes. I wanted them to be the same color blue, and see the spark of magic and defiance in them.

Honestly, I just wanted her to be Sookie. But she was not, and the sky had lightened further from deep purple, to pink and violet. I needed to go to ground, quickly.

I rushed away from Not-Sookie without looking back and forced myself to dig as the lethargy of morning threatened to consume me. Soon, I was surrounded by darkness and dead to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters are the sole property of Charlaine Harris. We're just hanging out for a while.**

**Anabelle Sookie Merlotte:**

I saw the movement in my peripheral vision and stopped dead.

I was alone.

I reached out with my mind to be sure. Nothing. Probably an animal I spooked. I shook off the feeling and made my way to the family graves, and stopped in front of my Great-Gran's, beginning the tending of the plants with hers. After all, she was where it started.

My Great-Gran died before I was born. I never got to see the smile my father and grandfather had loved to reminisce about, nor eat any of the pies she baked, nor listen to any of the crazy stories of her adventures with supernaturals she was fond of recounting, but I felt connected to her nonetheless. I was named for her and she fascinated me.

She had been a woman that accepted and loved all beings in this world. She'd had vampire lovers (no easy feat, I understood, even though it had been considered fashionable at the time, unlike now when vampires had all but disappeared back into their secret world), married a shifter, and was part Fae. She was amazing. And a telepath. Like me.

That particular family trait had not been passed to any of her children. I knew she'd had another relative with the ability. Hunter, I think his name had been, but he had disappeared early in adulthood, and no one ever really talked about him. I was the first in the family to receive the gift since. My father often talked about how much I looked like her. And he had given me her book.

Well, journal I suppose. But it was my Bible. I learned so much about her, so much about how she coped in the cacophony that was the world in which we lived. As a child it was invaluable. I don't know how she had managed to survive without a guide of her own growing up. I was able to master putting up shields by the time I was nine with the help of her book. Now the Sookie-Book was never far from me. Though I had memorized every pen-scratch, it was a comfort to have it close.

I laid my hands on her headstone, feeling the sun warming the cool granite as it climbed its way into the pink morning sky.

"I'm going back to see Niall soon. We have lessons." I told her. "He talks about you still. I don't think he feels like so much time has passed. Sometimes, I think he confuses us. I guess I really do look like you. Except my eyes. That's what he always says." My eyes, were not the cool blue I had seen in pictures of her. My eyes were the color of honey. Actually, they were a light hazel green rimmed on the inside with gold and sun-bleached so they appeared yellow unless you were inches from my face. Niall often said they were a rare Fae gift. I'd never met anyone else with eyes like mine, in either plane, so I took his word for it.

Niall had come into my life when I was five. My father of course knew of our relation, but the Fae prince had never revealed himself to our family. We had been visiting my grandfather at the homestead in Bon Temps when the man who appeared to me to be bathed in golden light appeared in our kitchen.

Startled had been an understatement for the reaction my sires had. I, on the other hand, was drawn to him immediately. I had needed to touch him, and did so gently stroking his slightly aged cheek. He had picked me up then, and settled me on his lap, speaking gently in the language of the Fae, which I didn't then understand. But they felt right. They felt like home.

Niall whispered to me to give the men in the room time to speak to each other, and reluctantly, I did as he bid and went to my room to play. A while later he came to 'my room' and sat upon the bed that had belonged to Great-Gran as a child.

"Do you know me, child?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied simply.

"Do you know that I love you, and desire to help you?"

"Yes," I said again, wishing he would scoop me into his lap again and I could touch his beautiful face once more.

"I would like you to visit me. Would you like to see where your Great-Grandfather lives? It is a beautiful place. Almost as lovely as you are, Dear One. And I am a prince."

I rushed then to his lap, and crushed my little body to him. I wanted nothing more than to leave right then and see this place where he was Prince. How could anyone, or anything be more beautiful and magical?

That night, I received the Sookie-Book from my father. He had warned me when he gave it that though Niall was enchanting (I'm sure he hadn't used that term, I think he said 'neat'), he wasn't always safe, and I needed to be able to protect myself.

Still, I visit him in his realm every summer.

I shook myself from my reverie.

"I'm twenty-three now, and still don't understand so much. I wish you were really here to talk to me and tell me about your life," I said sadly to my interred great-grandmother. "Why does Niall still ask me to come? Last year, I hardly saw him. I spent all my time with Claude and Siobhan." Siobhan was my tutor. She taught me to speak Sylvan, and the history of the Brigants, and all about the Fae. Well, maybe as much about the Fae as I _could_ learn, not being fully one myself. They take for granted that they are born with so much innate knowledge that I still find myself confused and bumbling at times while I am there.

I sighed. "Claude is coming for me in five days, then I'm in the land of eternal sunshine for the rest of the summer. I'll work on my tan," I giggled. I knew Sookie had loved sunbathing. I sighed again. "I don't know why I'm feeling so much reluctance this year… I used to love going… It's just… I don't fit anywhere."

There. I had said it out loud. To someone very safe, granted, dead was very safe, but I had actually voiced the feeling I'd been trying to ignore for the last year.

"I'm not really a fairy. I'm even less of one than you were, but everyone treats me like I'm the second coming. Some lost princess. The thing is, I know I'm not. I'm just… me. I'm not a shifter, even if Tommy is, and I don't fit with his set. I'm not a human either. They take one look at me and have the opposite reaction the fairies do. They can't get away fast enough. I'm too strange. I know you understand… You're the only one that could." Longing, overwhelming and simple, overtook me. I wished she could just hold me, and tell me how she managed to garner the love of everyone who met her. I didn't linger on the fact that a lot of people had also tried to kill her.

I brought the watering can up to the leafy pothos then stroked its fat green leaves as I always did, willing my little bit of magic to enter it and help it grow strong. I felt the warmth leave my fingertips and enter the peaceful little plant, knowing my insignificant little spark was the reason this plant never died and remained with my Great-Gran always green and vibrant. It made me feel… less small. Maybe a little more ready to go back to Fae and pretend I felt anything like a princess.

I moved away from Sookie's grave and began singing to the plants I tended on each of my family member's plots.

Tommy, my older brother, was the last of my family outside of the fairies. He was a shifter, (my mother and father had been a shifters as well, but my mother died delivering me) and had his own life in New Orleans. We rarely saw each other anymore since I had decided to stay in the homestead when our father died. I knew he had gotten pretty serious about a Were, and was contemplating marriage. He had always wanted a large family. I hoped it happened for him. My brother was a good man. We stayed apart so that I could live more normally. He didn't want me getting involved in two-natured politics. I knew from reading the Sookie-Book his fears were not baseless and loved him all the more for it.

My immediate family had never lived in the old farmhouse. It was a place to visit on weekends and holidays, but we had grown up in Monroe. Monroe was large and bustling. It had not always been so, but had steadily grown from small town to major city before I was born. It had been home. I went to school at LSU until my father got sick. This year I would have graduated with my BFA in English Literature if I had not quit in this last December to take care of Dad.

He went quickly. One day we were sitting at lunch planning his treatment and completely optimistic, and a few short months thereafter he was gone. Pancreatic Cancer. He was in pain. Then he was gone. I wondered how long he had ignored how sick he was.

I stroked the headstone that was my family's newest addition to the Bon Temps cemetery.

"I miss you, Poppa." I felt a tear slide down my cheek and fisted it away. I was here to celebrate love, not pine for it, damn it.

My father inherited the Stackhouse property when my grandfather died. He moved us in when he was diagnosed. I think he wanted to be where generations of our family lived and died when he finally said goodbye. I knew the place was special, and I found that even though he had breathed his last in that house, and it was a painful memory, I could never live anywhere else again. It called to a piece of my soul, and I wasn't going back to Monroe.

So I stayed. I read. I worked at the library. I kept to myself.

Small towns don't welcome new people into their inner circles quickly, and though the Stackhouses and Merlottes had been in the community for as long as anyone could remember, all anyone _did_ remember was that we weren't normal.

Maybe acting like a princess was difficult for me because most of my existence was spent feeling like I was less than…. well, everyone. How's that for keeping you humble?

The sun was now feeling very hot. I had intentionally come at sunrise to escape the heat and mugginess of the early Louisiana summer, but it must have been nearing noon. Had I really dallied there so long?

Hunger pangs confirmed that it was indeed later in the day than I had intended on staying, so I gathered my little tools, ran my fingers lovingly over the little plants I tended, passing them more of my little magic, and with a song on my lips, made for home.

I thought very little about anyone being around to listen. The nearest home was an abandoned old mansion across the cemetery. That place had been empty for generations, and if any passing Fae heard me, they would recognize the song of kin and not think twice.

I had five days left to do as I pleased before I left for Fae. I was already on vacation from my work at the library, and no commitments compelled me other than those I had with Forsyth and Dickens.


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters are the sole property of Charlaine Harris. Even if I wish a couple of them were mine. MMM.**

**Eric:**

It had not been long after the daytime slumber took me that I began to dream.

Vampires, as a rule, do not dream. We are, after all, dead for all intents and purposes during the day, so dreams only come through strong magic.

I dreamt of Sookie.

My lover was in my arms looking up at me sleepily through thick blonde lashes. She spoke to me in Sylvan, though it was a language I knew she had never learned. I did not understand her and tried to tell her so.

She simply smiled sadly and pulled away from me.

I tried to grab a hold of her, somewhere, anywhere to prevent her from leaving me. I could not bear the thought of not being able to touch her, but I could not maintain a grip on any part of her. It was as if she were made of smoke.

Rage filled me as the last wisp of her disappeared.

I rampaged.

I killed indiscriminately. All that dared come within scenting distance of me were annihilated.

Thoroughly.

I pulled myself onto a throne made of bloody limbs and bones and flesh hideously contorted to accommodate my body. I scowled at nothing, willing a soul to dare approach so that I could try once more to slake my blood lust.

The horizon before me was desolate. Burned ruins of swamps and masses of rot as far as I could see.

I did not feel satisfied. I wanted to destroy it all.

I wanted it never to have changed to begin with.

As I watched, leafy vines began to creep over the wasteland I had created. They rooted themselves over each charred and ruined mound of earth and flesh and began to grow.

I heard a faint singing. This too was in Sylvan, and though I did not recognize the words, I knew they were encouraging the life taking root to live and thrive.

I listened to the melodious voice. I let it wash over me, easing my rage, soothing the beast within me, assuring me that life would find a way to bloom despite chaos and destruction...

And loss.

I looked at my hands, unable to brook the flood of shame I felt at my inability to control myself. I was startled to find vines tangled in my fingers. I tried to drop them, unwilling to soil their beauty with my taint of death embodied, but they clung to me. I looked closer and saw that they were not merely tangled in my fingers, but a part of them.

No. They were the source.

The throne of broken bodies was no longer. Only twisted and verdant vines remained to support me. Everywhere I looked new life had taken over. What was once desolation, was living, breathing forest.

And she was standing quietly in the middle, looking at me with her strange eyes. The soft melody was emanating from her, but her lips did not move. She simply stared at me with eyes of gold.

Eyes like liquid sunlight.

I stood to move toward her, but she retreated as I did.

I went very still so that she would remain. I did not want to make the mistake I had made with Sookie and have her, this specter that resembled my beloved but radiated life and light, disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Tínnu Mæthor mån lí næg?" she whispered as the night breeze carried her scent to me.

My fangs descended of their own volition when the delicate scent of honey and wheat and sunlight hit me, and she was gone along with the dream.

I woke surrounded by moist earth, aware of the night stealing its jealous way across the sky.

I waited in the ground until I knew the last vestiges of sunset had been consumed my the velvety blackness studded with diamonds before I began my ascent.

Being buried in the earth is cathartic. It feels primal and right. We take for granted as a race that this is what our bodies were designed to do, and we never feel more safe nor more at peace than when we are ensconced in the dirt. I emerged feeling a peace I had not felt in a century.

I found myself, once again, with Sookie's remains in front of me.

I studied the little garden growing on the plots before me. I realized each of the little gardens represented a human in Sookie's line. I counted eight. Eight deaths in her family since we had been separated. Including her own. I wondered how many she lived to witness. Perhaps I did not protect her as well as I had believed. The dates on some headstones confirmed that she had know terrible loss and grief.

Human lives were so short and fragile.

The newest addition had been very recent indeed. Less than a year.

Corbett Samuel Merlotte

2056-2107

Beloved Son and Father

My thoughts turned to the young woman I had seen at dawn.

She was likely his daughter. She was likely the keeper of the little patch of life amongst all the death. And, judging by the headstone next to Corbett Merlotte, likely alone in the world.

But she was not… Sookie…

I resolved to leave having said my goodbye, and not think of the girl that was Not-Sookie.

I touched the little plant of vines again as I had before and again felt the little burst of warmth and life spread through me from my fingertips.

They were the same vines from my dream.

I took off into the night sky and found myself in a familiar back garden. I settled into the shadows and peered into the warmth of her farmstead.

A little blonde head was bobbing through the windows from the kitchen into the living room. Though it was a warm night, smoke curled from the chimney into the sky. Smelling it brought back memories of laying before that very fireplace and listening to stories of vampire 'hos' and heroism.

I smiled.

Memories of passion, anger, contentment, longing, and pain. Memories of happiness. Pure. Simple.

Before I could stop myself, I was on the back porch knocking.

Indecisive is not a word I often associate with myself, but inside I heatedly debated staying or leaving before retreating to the cover of the trees.

Not a moment after I was concealed, the door opened and Not-Sookie (I did not know what else to call her) looked around confused.

"CLAUDE!" She bellowed into the night air. "Come in, or knock it off! I'm sick of your fairy games! I'll see you in a week anyway!"

A moment before closing the door again, she looked in my direction. She could not have seen me, but I saw her face clearly. She was my Sookie reborn.

But with eyes like sunlight.

She closed the door, and I was alone.

I stayed watching her until she closed her book and retreated into a bedroom. Then I stayed just looking at the house until it was time once again to bury myself in the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters are the sole property of Charlaine Harris. :) An aubade (fun music fact) is the opposite of a serenade. A serenade is an evening love song and an aubade is a morning love song. Joy!  
**

**Anabelle Sookie:**

I woke to birdsong and the smell of coffee.

I glanced at the clock near my bed. It was after nine! I rarely slept past sunrise. I always felt it calling before it even reached the earth beneath my feet, and I greeted it nearly every morning. I felt a little loss at not being under the sky to greet my friend as it brought light to this part of the world. I hadn't sung my morning aubade as it rose, thanking it for shining another day.

My father and brother thought that was the silliest thing they had ever heard when I came home one summer with a gibberish (to them) song on my lips and more racket than they could handle at such an early hour. The sun would always rise, they said. It was just science, no need to thank it like it was a person, it couldn't hear me singing anyway. They could, and they wanted to sleep.

But it had been the first Fae ritual I connected deeply with, giving thanks to the light, so I began walking myself to the park near our house in Monroe in the wee hours and softly offering my devotions where I wouldn't disturb anyone. My father and brother never cottoned on to my morning ritual, as I always made it back home and started breakfast before they woke.

Now that I was alone and had acres of woods to myself, I simply stayed barefoot in my yard and let them loose. It was often my favorite part of the day.

Frustrated with myself for being lazy, I jumped from my bed to investigate the source of the coffee smell.

Claude was sitting in the kitchen with a mug steaming before him looking woefully at the cast-iron pan on my stove.

"Hello, Cousin. You're up late. I made coffee. Now you make breakfast, but not in that," He said nodding to the pan on the stove.

I sighed. Fairies were only direct when they wanted something, and Claude was… well, Claude. Insufferable. Pig-headed. Frustrating. Rude. But I loved the big jerk, and I knew he had real affection for me.

I pulled out a stainless pan to replace the one made of iron, but sadly as I knew breakfast wasn't going to taste the same not cooked on the heirloom that had belonged to my Great-Great-Great-Grandmother. However, not killing my cousin came before taste I suppose. I began frying and soon had two plates of eggs and bacon to set before us. I took the seat opposite him.

"Why didn't you just pop in last night?" I asked. "I almost jumped out of my skin when I answered the door and no one was there. I'm sure you were laughing your head off."

"I wasn't here last night."

"Now, you just stop that this minute. It's not polite to scare a woman living all by her lonesome."

"I'm not joking around, Nan. I wasn't here."

I considered him for a moment. He looked very serious. As a matter of fact, he looked concerned, and darn it if that just wasn't the nail in the coffin.

I started to laugh. "Alright. You weren't here. Don't do it again."

"Anabelle, have you noticed anyone strange lately? Anyone looking at you, or staring?"

"Claude, let it go. It's not funny anymore. And since when do you call me that? Jeez. Whenever anyone calls me Anabelle, I feel like I'm gonna be grounded."

Claude was visibly upset.

"No, Claude. No one has been staring, no one has been anything. I haven't left here in days, even to go into town."

He relaxed. "You probably were hearing things. Thanks for blaming me, Cousin. You know, I may try to scare you just for being suspicious of me, after all, haven't I been your protector and only friend most of your life? You can be very rude and hurtful at times."

I just shook my head. He preened.

"I am going into Shreveport today though. I wanted to see if I could get my hands on that last book in the Tower series. I've been looking for it forever. They had a beat up copy at LSU but I never got around to it then."

"That's by the author that was royalty?"

"No, he wasn't actually a royal anything. His name was King."

"Humans are so pretentious."

"Claude, he didn't choose that name, he was born with it."

"Who cares about some long dead wordsmith anyway?"

I ignored this last jibe. Claude was not a reader, he just couldn't be still long enough, but I loved reading. Everything. Anything.

He looked uncomfortable for a moment, as if debating something unpleasant. "Shall I join you, Nan? I want to get some things for the club anyway."

"Actually, I'd like that, " I replied. It was nice going places with him because it kept me from being stared at and gave me a blank mind to focus in on when the din got overwhelming. "But I'm not going in another one of those bondage stores. You can just shop for that meat-market alone."

He grinned.

"And no! I will not approve your purchases either!" I yelled on the way back to my room to dress and ready myself.

"Prude!" He called after me.

That stung a bit. He was right. I was a prude, but I had about as much experience with men as I ever wanted. They thought things that made me squirm. I didn't know how to handle that.

I often tried to feel like my heroines. Bold. Fearless. Uncompromising. But when I went to put the feelings into practice, I felt lost, uncertain, and small. Better to read about grand adventures than have them, I suppose. I could live a thousand lives and a thousand years in the pages I immersed myself in.

Claude poked his head in my bedroom as I was lacing my shoes. "Why are you searching out some dusty volume when you have this?" He help up my holopad. "You can read with this. I've seen it."

I took the little silvery disk from him and set it on my nightstand. "Holopad reading isn't the same." I found myself repeating for the millionth time.

"But it holds all the information you could possibly need in this realm."

"Claude, I don't expect you to understand. Technology is just not a replacement. I don't even have to turn pages with that thing. It just knows when I'm ready for the next passage. It's creepy. It has no substance. I want to be able to hold and smell a book." I shrugged.

"Humans have advanced in so many areas and you cling to the old ways."

"Well, I'm not exactly human," I replied sadly.

"No. You're not," he agreed dispassionately.

By the time I had returned home, my fiery friend was making its way to the other side of the world and leaving me bereft. I jumped from the passenger seat and bolted for the back garden. I threw my shoes over my shoulder after I tore them off and sunk my bare toes into the earth. I watched it dip down, ignoring my impatient and very annoyed cousin, and began to sing to the sun so it would return to me in the morning. I usually don't offer evening devotions, but I missed this morning's and wanted to fill the emptiness inside me somehow.

"You are so stupid," Claude intoned mildly. Evening devotions did not exist in Fae. Morning devotions were simply a matter of starting your day with gratitude for what was always there. Why ask the sun to return in a land of perpetual day? It was something I had made up with Siobhan when I was little. I told her I was sad when the sun went down where I lived, so we made up a lullaby that I would sing to give it a peaceful night's sleep.

"Yeah, I know, " I said after I'd finished.

He began pulling me toward the house. He was impatient with me as I pulled away to gather my hastily discarded shoes and socks. One had landed in the ferns near the line of trees and I pulled my hand from his and scuttled to retrieve it. "Nan! Come on!" He whined.

I bent to feel around in the fronds for my missing sock. "Jeez, just hold your horses! What wild hair has crawled up your butt tonight? I need my…" I looked up and lost my thought as if it had never existed.

In front of me stood a very large, dirty and ragged looking vampire.

The vampire bent slowly in front of me, his sapphire eyes never leaving mine. He whispered something too low for me to make out. His arms extended to touch mine, and I shivered. He hesitated, and did not make physical contact.

Until, of course, I was grabbed by my cousin. I felt the sizzle, and I knew Claude was going to pop us to… away anyway, but the vampire seized my shoulders with a speed I couldn't fathom in a vise-like grip and I was wrenched into the air and out of the familiar hands of family.

Claude's curses and howls followed us for a short time before stopping abruptly. I knew he had gone to tell Niall.

Curiously, I didn't care. I wasn't afraid. Every sane part of my brain screamed that I should be terrified, but I was calmly waiting for our flight to end in the arms of a very large, very dirty, and very familiar somehow dead man.

We were not airborne long. He set me down on a dilapidated porch and just looked at me. It wasn't a comfortable stare, so I cast my eyes around and took in my surroundings. I could see the cemetery in the distance. We were on the old Compton porch.

I recalled being told ghost stories about this house. Rumors of vampire kings living under the floor, and all manner of nonsense.

In my history classes, we covered The Great Revelation, but it was mostly believed that vampires were all but exterminated by militant religious groups. Steve Newlin was often compared to Adolf Hitler in his dedication to the eradication of their race. They were so very rarely seen anymore. Synthetic blood was no longer carried just anywhere but instead was offered by private and secure shipment to…wherever vamps lived now. Sweden, maybe. Alaska. Somewhere where no one - no humans ever found them.

And here stood a very real specimen.

I sighed. I didn't know anything about vampires that I didn't read in books, the most reliable of them being the Sookie-Book, but I knew he could probably sit and stare at me for… indefinitely. I wasn't about to put up with that.

"So…" I began lamely. He just continued to study me like I was a science project. "My name's Nan. Well, actually it's Anabelle. Anabelle Sookie Merlotte. But everyone just calls me Nan. I know you don't shake hands, so I won't try," I waited for the large blonde to offer his name but he didn't. "You, uh, seem nice," (come on, Nan, really?) "but my cousin is probably having a heart attack and my great-grandfather… won't be happy either." I finished lamely.

"I care nothing for the feelings of fairies."

So he knew I was part fairy. Suddenly I remembered Sookie's words about fairies being vampire-crack, and felt real fear finally present. I was barely a fairy, but was that enough? It seemed to be enough for the Fae I encountered, but maybe that was just Niall making everyone be nice to me…

"You gonna bite me?" I asked, suddenly feeling more equal to the situation. If he was going to drain me, I was going to put up one hell of a fight.

"Would you like me to?"

"Not especially, no."

Crickets.

"Will you take me home now? Like I said, they'll be worried…"

"Niall Brigant can suffer until I am satisfied."

"Hey! You know…" Who was this? Why did he know Niall? I mentally did a vampire checklist, trying to fit this… man? into a being I could identify. The only big blonde in my Sookie-Book was almost always referred to as 'The Viking,' as if naming him would be like summoning him from hell. I tried desperately to remember his name…

It came suddenly.

"Eric?"

"Northman." Said a familiar voice behind me. "You have an annoying habit of harassing my granddaughters," said Niall with all pleasantness. I knew that tone of voice. The sweeter he sounded, the more furious he truly was inside. I cringed.

"She… is like her, " Eric stated.

"Yes," Niall replied softly.

Eric simply resumed staring at me.

I huffed. I'd had enough. They were getting all cryptic and… supernatural on me and it wasn't fair. I was sick of it. I turned on my heel, ignoring the inevitable resulting splitters in my bare feet, and stormed off in the direction of home.

Stupid vampire.

Stupid fairy.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. All proprietorship belongs to Charlaine Harris.**

**Stupid fairies! Actually, I totally love the fairies, but don't lets tell Eric about it.**

**Eric:**

We watched her stomp away toward the graveyard. I felt the corners of my mouth quirk up.

She was very like Sookie, indeed.

"Northman, what designs do you have upon my granddaughter?"

"None," I replied in all honesty. "I was not aware of her existence before last evening."

"As it should be," He stated flatly.

His arrogance stirred something in me. "I could easily take her for my own, however. She seems discontent with her life here."

"She is not for you," he said solemnly. "She was marked before birth, and has a path clearly laid for her. One of light. She can never know your darkness."

"Have you tried telling her that her future is planned for her?" I asked with some real amusement. Not-Soo-… _Nan _obviously inherited a few personality traits from the woman I had loved.

Niall actually laughed at that, then heaved a great sigh. "Brigant women are notoriously… stubborn. No sooner could I tell Anabelle to wear her hair a certain way, than she would resolutely deny its logic or practicality. No. Anabelle will be guided without being aware it is happening."

"You may come to regret this approach," I said sagely. "Sookie-"

"Is dead, Vampire."

"Do not think that because I spent some nights in the ground and appear disheveled that I have lost the use of my mental facilities, Fairy."

He regarded me silently for some time. "Sookie should have been in Nan's place. She too was marked, but Fintan kept her a secret, and by the time I found her, you had marked her with your darkness. She was no longer a viable candidate."

I felt anger bristling inside. "Sookie was not marked with darkness," I growled.

"It matters not what you believe now, nor what you felt then," he said mildly. "Only that darkness does not touch this child."

"She is important to your race." I was not asking a question.

"She is more clearly marked even than Sookie. You noted her eyes, I'm sure."

"I could kill her. You have trusted me with too much, old man. Do you intend to try to end me?"

Niall looked in the direction of the Stackhouse farm. "No, you couldn't." He chose to ignore my latter inquiries. I took this as confirmation.

"I will not go to my final death easily."

"I am aware of how hard you are to kill, Northman."

We stood in silence for a while longer.

Then he spoke again, "I bear you no ill-will. I believe you truly cared for Sookie and leaving her was a sacrifice I'd never have believed any vampire capable of. I will not seek your final death now. I believe the love you still carry for Sookie will keep Anabelle safe, but I must impress upon you the importance of keeping your distance. She needs all of her light for the… events coming. She would be too good not to share it with you."

I turned toward him, stunned, but he had already dematerialized.

With much to consider, I entered Compton's former dwelling. By the scents inside, I knew that he no longer resided there, but kept the place (mostly) maintained, though, in true Bill Compton fashion, did not update the house with any modern advancements. It would suit my needs for the time being, however, and I made full use of the facilities, cleaning all traces of earth from my body. My clothing was a lost cause, and Compton's forgotten garments had long since moldered away in their drawers, so I went without.

I then set about making this temporary nesting place livable for the present. I was unsure how long I would stay. I was unsure about much, but I felt strongly that I would not be leaving Bon Temps in the near future. I felt compelled to stay, and I trusted my instincts. One does not survive for more than a millennia without learning to trust what is instinctual.

I built a fire, more for the desire to be constructive than any actual need, and settled myself before it.

I had drifted into 'down-time' when I heard the faint knock at the front door.

I hesitated, scanning the room for potential weapons. Confident I could dispatch whomever Niall sent, I strode to the door and pulled it open in a blink.

"Oh! Good God!" The little blonde woman with the golden eyes shrieked before turning a delicious shade of red and covering her face with her hands.

It took me a moment to understand her discomfort.

"Look! I know it's your house and you can do what you like, but can you cover up?" She pleaded through her fingers.

I grinned.

"Human modesty. Please?" She continued, "...please?"

I chuckled, "Come inside if you like. I will see what I can find. I had not… expected company."

She entered, careful to keep her face and eyes averted while I moved up the stairs in search of some kind of covering for my body. I settled on a mostly intact linen sheet and wrapped it around my lower half before returning to Not-S - Anabelle.

She was not waiting in the foyer. She had drifted into the living area and was seated before the fire, gazing at it intently. I spent a few moments watching her before she noticed my return.

"You knew my Great-Gran, " she wasn't asking.

I raised one eyebrow in response.

That sent her into peals of laughter. My confusion only intensified the mirth.

"I'm sorry," she choked between heavy breaths. "It's just, I've read about The Viking Eyebrows so often. I honestly never thought I'd get to see them in action for real."

"Have they lived up to the hype?"

She blushed and squirmed. "Sookie wrote about a lot of your expressions… Most of which I don't guess she'd like knowing I read…" Her eyes met mine then darted away quickly.

I found that statement amusing and curious. Sookie had written about me?

"What else did she write about?"

"Lots. She had pages and pages of notebooks that she'd journaled in. Some were stories she'd written long after she married my great-grandaddy, some were from when you were her -" she blushed and looked away from me again, "her lover. And some pages were just shopping lists for the Piggly-Wiggly. When she died, my grandad had them all compiled and bound into the Sookie-Book. Kind of our family's homage to our Great Adventurer. Only, when I was little and Niall - he's actually my great-great-great-great-grandfather… I mighta missed a great… Anyway, when he… started seeing me, my daddy gave me the book. I guess Niall told them I would be like her, so they wanted me to learn about putting up shields and the like…"

"You are telepathic?"

She nodded.

"May I read this… Sookie-Book?"

"Well, why do you think I dragged myself all the way back here at this time of night? Lord knows I could be sleeping like the dead right now… Oh, sorry." She heaved a leather-bound tome from her bag and made to rise to bring it to me. In a blink I was seated before the fire with her. Thoroughly startled, she lost her balance and landed with her face in my linen covered lap.

Red-faced and scowling in a very familiar manner, she pushed herself up and shoved the book onto my now vacant lap. "God damned supes," she muttered, "I know he coulda caught me."

I smirked. She swatted at my bare shoulder.

"I swear, I have your number already, Mr. Northman, and that wasn't funny!"

I could no longer hold back my laughter.

Still chuckling, I leaned back and began to peruse the well loved, deteriorating pages. Her school-girl script was enough to bring back a flood of mixed memories and emotions, and I found myself lost scouring every page, trying to memorize each line.

When the front door closed, I barely registered that the girl had left. I spent the last hours of the night in front of the fireplace (which had long since burned out without tending) pouring over my lover's accounts of our time together.

When I could no longer resist the call of dawn, I crawled into Bill's old resting place under the floor with the 'Sookie-Book' held close. I stroked it one final time before I was dead for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sole proprietorship of these characters belongs to Charlaine Harris. Shout out to my girl for giving us Eric. Major WT...F? with the end though. Still I'm rolling with it.**

**Nan:**

He had the saddest expression on his face I'd ever seen.

Not that he looked sad. He didn't. I think I could have handled sad.

He looked… wistful? Elated? Hungry. A bit of all those, I suppose.

It broke my heart and I couldn't stay and watch him trying to somehow reclaim the woman he'd lost through her scrawlings, so I quietly left without a word.

I was so tired walking through the cemetery, I knew I'd never wake up to greet the sunrise. Silently, I offered my devotions early and apologized in advance for not waking.

I stopped by my family and touched each plant to give it strength and life, as I contemplated my new acquaintance. I felt like I knew a lot about the Viking already (let's be honest, waaaay more than I should in some private departments) but my impression of him after our meetings was very different than the man immortalized (would you say that about a vampire?) in the Sookie-Book.

All in all, I thought he was very nice. If you can call a vampire nice. I wasn't scared of him. He hadn't tried to hurt or bite me, and he was as straightforwardly vague as all the rest of the fairies and shifters I'd ever met. He did just kinda grab me and fly off… but that had to have been because Claude was there… and they're vamp-crack… right? He was so pleased with the book.

It dawned on me as I started once again for home that I'd left my most cherished possession with a total (granted familiar) stranger. Not that I needed it, heaven knows I'd memorized the thing years ago, but I did want to get it back. He wouldn't think I was gifting it to him, right? There wasn't some sort of vampire tradition that would mean he got to keep it, or something? I thought again about how sad his face had made me. It wouldn't be so bad if Eric Northman kept the book… and if he was really reluctant to give it back… I'd… probably… maybe let him have it.

Or maybe I'd just ask him to make a holo… Then he could pull it up any time he wanted without having to worry about dragging that big ole book around. I was practically the only person who cared about real books anymore anyhow, right?

Meeting him was… fun? I couldn't think of a more fitting adjective in my sleep deprived state. It felt like I had met a fairytale character in the flesh. He was every bit the fantastic creature I'd imagined, and more. I choked as I remembered when he opened the door. Soooo very much more.

Don't get me wrong. I have seen my fair share of nude males. I come from a family with zero shame. Fairies and shifters. They're naked so often, you'd think they had clothing allergies, but seeing Eric - that is Mr. Northman - naked as the day he was born (and he must be nearing 1100, right?) was… not quite the same. My cheeks were thoroughly burning when I finally made it through the back door and into the kitchen. I sat at the table and buried my head in my arms.

Suddenly, I knew I was not going to be able to sleep.

I heaved a sigh and opened the refrigerator. I either needed a cold shower, or pie. Pie was closer.

As I made my way through the second piece (I forwent the ice cream this time, so I was okay) I thought about my argument with Niall earlier in the evening.

I had already had a grand shouting match with Claude. He'd been livid with me for insisting on picking up my socks.

I told him I didn't care about socks, I wanted to talk about the person I'd just met. I had so many questions!

What the hell was wrong with me, that I thought that was an interesting experience, he'd been fucking terrified! And did I think for a second what Niall was going to say? Or do? That was Eric Fucking Northman! Do I know who that is?

Yes. Yes, I do. Thankyouverymuch! And Niall was there when I left-

NIALLWASTHEREWHENILEFT?

YES! HE WAS! And no body was DYIN' THANK YOU! CAN YOU PLEASE JUST SIT YOUR FAIRY ASS DOWN?

GOD! I am SO FUCKING stubborn! I am EXACTLY like Sookie! What the HELL are we gonna do now? Eric Fucking Northman was NOT supposed to see me. EVER.

CLAUDE! WHATDIDYOUJUSTSAYRIGHTNOW?

And then he popped, and I was alone. Stupid fairy! Then Niall was just, you know, there. I had spent months in his home last summer and saw him all of five times. Now he was in my living room, telling me what to do. Telling me we were leaving a few days before we had planned. In fact, we were leaving now. This second.

I snapped. I had never raised my voice to my great-great-great-great-grandfather in all my life, I'd been too in awe of him, too eager to please and make him proud of me. I shouted at Niall. I told him I was under no uncertain terms NOT leaving that second. That I may not be coming this year at ALL. I was sick and TIRED of PRETENDING I was cut out to be a fairy PRINCESS when I barely fit in with normal HUMANS! He just EXPECTED that I was going to be as GOOD and KIND and SPECIAL as SOOKIE! I AM NOT SOOKIE!

"Child," he'd addressed me too calmly, and I knew I was on very thin ice, so I shut up, "I will come for you at the end of the week." He paused, "I very much hope that you will have reconsidered your position. You are so very important to me. If you choose not to come, I shall not attempt to force you, however, I strongly recommend you consider the consequences your actions will have."

I'd started to feel guilty when he began, but defiance raised her ugly head by the end of his speech.

He reached his hand to me, and I kissed it. Defiance still flaring inside but respect and prudence winning that round. And Niall was gone, until Sunday anyhow.

God DAMNED FAIRIES!

Why couldn't they just say what they mean? Ever? Growing up around them, one might think I'd be able to read between the lines better, but what can I say? I'm mostly human. And I grew up around men. Exclusively. Southern. Men.

If you needed something, you said it. If you wanted something, you said it. If you felt something… hold on, lemme see if I can call Theresa at work, she's got a girl a little older'n you see.

I giggled thinking about my dad trying to wrap his head around his teenage daughter and her emotions. If he'd felt nearly as lost as I did trying to figure out what makes a fairy tick…

That was when I thought maybe Eric - no! Mr. Northman! - would like to see the book and without a backward glance, I grabbed it stuffed it in my school bag and hoofed it to the Compton house.

And now I was eating pie.

Instead of ensuring I had a belly ache by eating a third slice, I washed and dried my dishes and set to work on my daily chores. If I got them done now, I'd have the whole day to read my very old and exciting book. I closed my eyes as I piled linens in the washer, and could imagine opening it and smelling the musty old spine.

I wondered what Eric liked to read?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I own nada.**

**Seriously, thank you for your support! It feels good to get a story out! On that note... I know we're getting some not-so-nice Eric stuff here... Don't hate me. I like it when he's sweet and all deep and stuff too, but he's also one seriously p/o'd vamp who has had 100 years to stew, so... we gotta take the vampire with the man, right?**

**Eric:**

I had spent the previous night pouring over Sookie's book.

The 'Sookie-Book.' I chuckled at the childlike quality of this name.

I had reveled in her charm, ever prevalent in her everyday musings, longed to touch her while I went through her narrative of our love making, suffered as she leveled unfounded accusations at me, and fought bitter jealousy as I read through her joy and pride in her family.

I found it hard to stomach as I read her most intimate thoughts about her shifter, but it had solidified the conviction that I had, indeed, made the right decision stepping out of her life.

The most interesting information was truly of littlest use to me. Her descriptions of her gift, its use and detriment to her life. As her life progressed, I gathered that she felt it urgent that she record her methods of control over it with the 'shields' she erected. She was desperately worried that her children would possibly suffer from the same affliction and subsequent sometimes violent life that followed.

She expressed relief when her oldest child turned out to be a shifter… _A Shifter_.

But Sookie had always had strange affection for the breed. And I had… not stayed.

Her life had not stood still. Mine could not either.

I was suddenly restless. I would not be spending this night dwelling in the past.

I had lain low long enough. If any vampire had been sent to find me in Shreveport, they would have moved on in search of another Bolt Hole by this time. I was not concerned for my safety. I honestly doubted Freyda would attempt to send minions to force my return, and could easily handle it if she tried, but appearances were crucial. Let everyone believe The Broken Viking had gone to nurse his wounds. My strike would be all the more unexpected.

If revenge was now my sole purpose, it would be spectacular.

I needed amenities. Compton's house had an ancient wireless telephone, but who used those anymore? Did the obsolete thing even work? I was tempted to fly to an electronics merchant and buy a new holopad, but I lacked clothing first and foremost, and human-like transportation second.

For the last sixty years, we had been making every effort to 'Go to Ground.' After trying to make mainstreaming work and suffering increasing losses through simple human ingenuity and deviousness, (the irony of vampires being threatened by _human_ deviousness had never been lost on me) we retreated back into the shadows of the night.

In some senses, this was best, but being high profile was extremely profitable. I had enjoyed the revenue from Fangtasia, and enjoyed its selling price much more. I had liked not having to hide what I was. I had delighted in openly displaying my power for glory and gain. While I had very much enjoyed being a vampire in the open, I valued living much more.

So flying to a merchant of any sort -

My thoughts were interrupted by a light knock at the door.

I sampled the air.

Faint traces of honey and…

A brightly smiling Anabelle was blushing and resolutely keeping her eyes locked on my face. She shoved a bag in my arms and turned her back to me.

"Look, I know you're… kinda squatting right now," I growled slightly. "Not that I care, mind you! I'm glad to have met you, but I know you don't live here because I've never seen so much as a light over here in all my life. And you have no clothes… My brother Tommy is a lot, uh, smaller than you, so his clothes weren't gonna fit. I went and grabbed some things from the store. Seeing you again, I hope they fit. Also, my holo's in there if you need it. The dock for it's in there too. I know you're probably used to the style of the last few gens but I don't like not being able to type, so I never upgraded… so… Sorry?" She said breathlessly.

Having finished her little speech, she waited for me to respond, still not facing me.

A slow smile was spreading over my face as I peered into the bag this little human hybrid had brought unasked, and unlooked for, but not unwelcome.

I ignored her words intentionally. "Niall did not forbid you to come near me?" I waited for it.

She huffed as I knew she would, and spun back in my direction, now apparently uncaring about my nudity.

"_Niall_ _does NOT get to forbid anything!_ " she fumed wagging her finger in my face, "_Niall_ cannot just _expect _me to obey his every whim and take off to _fairy-land_ at the drop of a _fang_ because _Niall is never around. Niall _likes to parade Pretty Princess Almost-Sookie around when it suits him, and pretend like he has _her_ back… I feel like some… brood mare, or something. Some long lost hope for the Brigants I turned out to be…" Her voice had lost its fire by this point. She paused, "I'm an adult now, dammit, even if I do sound like a whiney kid right now... I shouldn't feel like I'm five every time he says jump. Niall doesn't understand that I… that I need… I really need you to put those clothes on." This time she did not turn away.

"And Niall does not understand this?" I teased.

"Or I can go, and you can fly over when you're done with the gadgets and book. But look, my house is _not_ clothing optional. I expect you in pants, _Mr._ Northman."

I knew I should tell her that I could not come to her home without having a serious issue with her kin but, "You want the book back now?" was all I could think to say. All my earlier resolution to abandon the book was evaporating in the face of its potential absence.

She looked into my eyes and screwed her face up into a pained smile that could have meant a thousand things.

She turned from me again and began walking down the porch steps. "Hold on to it while I'm still in Bon Temps. I might be leaving Sunday, maybe even indefinitely after the way I spoke to Niall. Maybe you could have it scanned, and you won't have to worry about holding that great big monster."

The thought had crossed my mind. "It's not the same, " I mused more to myself than her retreating figure.

She stopped for a moment, still facing away from me, as if she were about to speak, then just shook her head and continued home.

As I dressed in the (slightly too small) clothing Anabelle had provided, I reflected on the ease of her presence. She was not fearful, and too sheltered to believe I could ever be as bad Sookie had sometimes described.

She would make an ideal companion. Perhaps even child. She didn't seem to believe the Fae had much use for her, and perhaps this was true, but I had the prince's words ringing in my ears.

She must not know my darkness.

The truth as it presented itself to me was a simple set of statements that left my mind working furiously.

Sookie was gone.

Niall had needed Sookie but could not use her.

Anabelle - _Nan_ - was not Sookie.

Ana - Nan - was more powerful than anyone had informed her.

Niall was not aware that I had this knowledge.

Niall needed Nan, and desperately enough to want me dead to keep her.

He also had been anticipating my return in fear I would want to claim her.

Nan liked me. No. More… she was infatuated with me.

I did not object to her presence.

Actually, she was soothing...

But, I sought revenge.

She would help me get it…

In a way that I could keep her...

And possibly destroy the Fae in the process.

I seemed to be eliminating enemies by the thousands tonight.

"You're pale," a cool woman's voice intoned. "Whom was your last meal, and when?"

"Hello, Pamela," I replied without turning. "We have work."

"Bloody hell, Eric. What are you wearing?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own these characters. Sole ****proprietorship belongs to Charlaine Harris. Thanks for letting us take them to the park sometimes, girlfriend.**

**And thank you! I'm so thrilled y'all are enjoying the story! I haven't written in many years and I'm trying to shake off the rust. Playing with fangs wasn't planned, but I'm finding it painful to stop now I've started. I do have a clear intention for this story, but Pam just came over for a bottle of blood (no biting!) and now she's begging for attention. She saying it is dreadfully unfair having an Eric story without his favorite child. Attention-demanding, narcissistic, blondes with extremely dry wit and zero filter are a weakness of mine. I did put my foot down about her own POV chapters though.**

**Nan:**

I was in a mood.

I knew it. Thankfully, no one had to be around me to experience it, but I was making myself miserable, nonetheless.

It was Friday. The week of freedom was slipping by me entirely too fast.

The last couple days had come and gone in an Eric haze.

Mr. Northman! _Mr. Northman_! When did I start assuming it was ok to call hime_ Eric_?

I was in so much trouble.

I had even consciously stayed in bed while the sun rose this morning. I was holding a serious grudge that it was keeping him (Mr. Northman to you, Nan!) prisoner in that stuffy old house, when all I wanted was time while I still had it. I just wanted to be in the room where he was. He didn't have to talk to me, or even look at me. I just wanted to be near his overwhelming presence. All I had left was this evening, and the next.

I didn't want to go with Niall.

But I wasn't sure what it would mean to refuse.

My great-grandfather (x4) was not the type of man that made needless statements, nor threats (veiled or otherwise) lightly. I knew if I brayed like a mule now, I'd face serious consequences.

But that didn't mean I had to like it.

Maybe I could make a deal with Niall that would shorten the length of time I had to be over there. Maybe he'd agree to put it off one more week.

A week isn't a lot to ask for, right?

And it was for a good cause!

Did I really just try to justify calling a school-girl crush on a man that once knocked boots with my great-grandmother a good cause? I mentally winced.

It would make me happy, in any case, and that was a very good cause in my eyes. Lord knew I hadn't had much cause to be happy this year. My father died, my brother had decided to keep me at arm's length indefinitely (for my own good, yes, I knew, but I missed him) and I couldn't shake the feeling I was heading in a bad direction. It hadn't been a good year.

So a week of happiness didn't seem like a lot to ask. And maybe I could help him out a little more… You know… because he was an old (old, old, old, old,old,old,oldoldoldoldoldoldold - enough, Nan!) family friend.

The thing Sookie failed at miserably in passing those journal entries, was accurately describing Eric (MR. NORTHMAN!). I mean, she pretty much skipped over everything but (ha!) his posterior. And there was so very much more to appreciate.

For example, the perfectly sculpted muscles that formed themselves over the unapologetically male v-shaped divot that began just below his hip and travelled…

My face suddenly felt very hot.

But that wasn't even the kicker for me. I just… liked being near him. He was quiet (in every way, no thoughts to worry about hearing, and he didn't chatter), he radiated power, and he was just… familiar. Being near him smoothed some raw edges I hadn't been aware I'd had.

But I also knew this… thing… I was doing was entirely one-sided. In his eyes, it was plain that he saw me as a child.

I didn't want to think about that just now.

I walked to visit my family in the cemetery after a light lunch. I knelt in front of Sookie's little garden, caressing the leaves and whispering to each plant in Sylvan. They perked visibly before me.

I stared at her headstone.

"Sookie Merlotte! How in the world did you walk away? I'm not complaining. I wouldn't be here if you didn't, I know that, but that man is still in love with you, and you're just bones," I rambled.

The next confession was harder.

"I'm finding out some not-nice things about myself today. I'm jealous of you… And maybe that's been going on a while… But I really don't like it… because you're all I have to… aspire to… or, I don't know, model myself after. I just feel like I can't do it. Be as good as you, and that. I mean, you had the love of at least two vamps, and shifters up the wahzoo, _and_ you were a_ shaman_ and Friend of the Pack!" was almost shouting now. "My own brother doesn't even want me _around _the shifters he knows! How do I ever live up to that?"

I took a deep breath to calm down a bit.

"I don't guess I'm mad at you. I'm mad at all the damn men that want me to be you… Maybe that's why I like Eric so much… he hasn't even said I looked like you since that first night. To him, I'm just me, and that's ok."

I rested my head on the smooth stone and affectionately fingered the letters carved therein.

"The thing is I know everyone wants what's best for me. I just don't know if I want what they want for me."

I knew how childish that sounded the minute it left my lips. My safety should have been more of a priority. I felt a surge of guilt as I remembered my fights with my fairies. I don't think I listened to their meaning, focusing only on their manners and their words. I had scared them. They would have been deeply hurt, if anything had happened to me.

"I've been really selfish, I guess…" I whispered.

"You have." Claude's voice sounded bored by my little epiphany.

Instantly, I was back in the black mood I'd so nearly shaken. "No, I don't mind if you interrupt. I was only having a heart to heart with my-"

"We need to talk."

"Fairy talk? 'Cause that's getting to be a little hard to deal with just now."

"You have to stay away from Northman," he blurted.

"Well, that was pure Claude, at least. Why? Am I in the way of your next great conquest? I can see all the little blonde babies with bad attitudes _popping_ in and grabbing a _bite-_"

"Cousin, you're confused right now and it's tarnishing your light."

Typical.

"My light, my light! What the hell _is_ my light anyway? My magic? I don't feel any difference there."

"No. Magic comes from the essential spark which is not measured by blood percentages and nothing but death can take that away."

"Then what the hell is it, Claude? If y'all want my light so bad why can't you just take it and be done?"

"It is not something that can be taken. Only given, and you'll give it to the bloodsucker," he spat.

"Well great! I'll give it to you then! Have it! I don't want it! How can I want it when no one will even _tell me what it is_? And for your information, that _bloodsucker_ hasn't asked a darned thing of me!"

"He will."

"What makes you the expert? Last time I checked you couldn't get within ten feet of a vamp without becoming dessert! Sorry, Buster. No vamp-babies for you."

He just stared daggers at me.

"I've already said too much." And he was gone. Perfect.

I took a deep breath.

"Was he this crazy-making for you?" I asked half hoping her spirit would jump into me and tell me what I should do. Forever. "How am I supposed to make any informed decisions about my own life when I only ever have part of the information? You'd think being a telepath, I'd be happy to _not_ know… but I just feel out of control. Like I'm in a plane with no pilot, and the supes are directing my landing. I don't guess you ever felt like that though? Everyone always said you were the lady in charge. You saw things for what they were and made sure everyone knew about it."

I'd have given anything for a little 'Sookie-Sight' right then.

I needed a friend to talk to. To work things out with so I could get back the peace I'd had earlier in the week, before the big-blonde-vampire shaped tornado swept into my life.

I realized I had gone three mornings without proper devotions. I'd stayed up too late or pouted instead. Goodness, I did sound like a little girl.

It's a funny thing when you realize your only friend that doesn't have a claim to lay on you is the sun.

I began my song. It wasn't sunrise. It wasn't sunset. But the feeling of peace and gratitude was the same.

I looked down at the little plants I tended in honor of my loved ones, and realized they had turned their leaves toward me, and they were a little bigger.

My life wasn't so bad.

Claude and Niall were just worried about me. I knew they had my best interest at heart.

"Suck it up, Anabelle Merlotte. At least no one wants you dead!"

And with that, I went home determined to at least _try_ to listen to my kin.

I nearly made it to 11pm before I decided I absolutely _had_ to check something in the Sookie-Book and found myself dashing through the cemetery.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own these characters, they belong to Charlaine Harris. We're just taking her car for a joyride. Don't tell.**

**I am posting as I finish each chapter (Shhh, sleep no longer matters... I'm on vampire time)**

**Eric:**

"Pamela," I warned.

"Eric," she shot back. "I'm not intending to invade her home. I doubt I could if I wanted to. The house has changed ownership and Sookie likely rescinded all vampire invitations years ago in any case. I simply wish to see this rare, new, off-limits creature. Purely for amusement. Like a… What's that place called where humans cage other animals for entertainment value? A zoo! Like a zoo exhibit."

I scowled.

"Do you know, I have not met an off-limits human since… Since _Sookie_. How very droll that the vampire imposing each of the restrictions has been my maker. Are you in love with this human?"

"No."

"Are you still pining for Soo-"

"Pam, I am so very close to ordering you back to Minnesota."

"Really, Eric, when will this unnatural affinity for humans end? You're a free vampire now. Why do you not let loose? Perhaps drain a few busty blondes? Get it out of your system. You're boring. You have been boring for the last century. You spent a thousand years not giving a fuck, and I'd hoped once the little fairy finally kicked it-"

"OUT."

She marched from the room, and made for the front door, but stopped and turned back to me.

"Before I forget, your offer on this…" she wrinkled her nose, "house was accepted and the documents requiring your signature will be delivered on that thing shortly." She indicated the little disk projecting the layout of Freyda's mansion that she had personally delivered to me. I gathered that a pair of shoes had been ruined in the process of securing it, and I owed her. "You grossly over-paid even if this dump was his ancestral home. I'd burn it down and start fresh. Oh, and Compton made it clear you are to check in with the sheriff immediately. Really, Eric. Four days before you followed protocol? You're lucky Bill shared your little obsession and made you an allowance."

"Pamela, I believe I gave you an order."

She resumed her pastel processional out of the dilapidated dwelling I now owned. While, I had no desire to stay long in the Compton house, it had certain conveniences.

_And now I am not… 'squatting'_ I thought irritably.

"Pam, I do expect you back before the night is through." I turned from her and resumed my study of the blue prints projected before me.

"Yes, Master."

She wrenched the heavy wooden doors open and stopped. I looked up impatiently, expecting another biting remark about my love for blood-bags, but her attention was fully engrossed by the startled Nan, who had been about to knock when the door flew open.

"Why, Sookie Stackhouse, how have you been? You haven't aged a day, in fact I do believe you look younger!" Pam was on a roll. Inexplicably, Nan's eyes were slowly filling with tears. "Master, she's leaking."

In a heartbeat I had shoved Pam through the door, pulled the weeping child roughly to me, and kicked the door shut.

"Eric, consider what I said about busty blondes," drifted through to me before I knew my child had started her new mission.

I stared frowning for a moment at the girl pressing her wet little face into the new silk shirt Pamela had brought. I had forgotten how they ruined my shirts.

"Do not cry little one," I crooned softly. She pressed herself further into me and heaved a sigh.

"I'm sorry," she whispered looking up into my eyes. I began to be uncomfortably aware that I had never noticed Nan _was_, in fact, a busty blonde. I put a bit more distance between us. She rubbed a fist into her eyes to wipe away her tears, and sniffled. "Today was just… not a good day to be mistaken for Sookie. I had a fight with Claude, _again_, although why that should come as a surprise, I don't know. I've been on edge all day and painfully aware that I am just not her…"

"Anabelle, you are more like her than you realize."

She just sniffed and studied her feet.

"I'm not comparing the two of you. You are obviously different in many ways."

She looked up at me expectantly.

"You have been told many stories about-" 'my wife' had been on the tip of my tongue but I did not think this girl would like to hear that at the moment, "her. I will not deny that she was an incredible, resilient, and strong woman. She had… a warrior's spirit. Something no one could take from her, and that is why I…" Would I make her bleed with my words? Was _I _going to bleed before this child? I supposed I was, "still long for her after a century. One does not forget a love like we had. It was passionate, violent, and explosive but also tender and peaceful and happy. I do not expect to love again."

Nan's face had adopted a mask of complete calm, but her eyes betrayed her turmoil within.

I plowed ahead.

"I tell you this because, no one has told you the truth about Sookie. You were told the misleadingly perfect stories because it is easier for humans to believe in an ideal than face a reality that is marred or broken. I do not subscribe to such folly, however. I am not human and the memories I have are far too detailed to be anything but accurate." I paused to decide upon the best approach.

"Sookie Stackhouse was an _unbelievably_ obstinate, juvenile, conniving when it suited her, infuriating, judgmental, proud, _troublesome_ little minx of a woman," Pam said from the doorway looking directly at Nan. I growled but Pam just continued, "And the best friend, human or vampire, that I have ever had. I am Pam, Eric's child."

Understanding dawned in Anabelle's eyes, and she relaxed visibly. "Pam, I'm Nan Merlotte," she replied softly. "Sookie wrote about you a lot. I think she missed you."

"I miss her," Pam let slip, then froze. After the moment passed and no one acknowledged that she had admitted to missing a human, she continued, lapsing into her soft British accent, "What my master is very longwindedly trying to tell you, is that no human is without as many faults as virtues, and Sookie had the lion's share of both. She made my master suffer. He made her suffer. They, suffered together - are we done with the touch-me-feel-me human bullshit now?"

Nan's eyes were dancing with glee. "Did you just say, 'touch-me-feel-me'?"

"Are you offering?" Pam took a small step in her direction, fangs extending.

To her credit, the girl did not so much as flinch. "Pam, I've always wanted to meet you."

Pam continued to eye-fuck her for moment, then looked beseechingly at me. "Master? I know what I would like to replace my shoes."

"Pamela."

"But Master, _you_ got the _last _one. You cannot be so stingy."

"Out."

She shot a smoldering, fangy smile at Nan, and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"So… Did she just ask you to give me to her to replace some shoes you broke?"

"That was it essentially, yes."

She giggled.

"But you won't, right?"

"No. I will not."

She smiled breathlessly and moved slowly in front of me, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Because… I don't want to be anyone's but yours."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: All these characters belong to Charlaine Harris. Not me. **

**Little fun fact about Nan; she could fall asleep pretty much anywhere. Seriously. Don't let her drowse near the pool, kids.**

**Nan:**

I wanted to take it back as soon as it left my lips.

His eyes (oh heavens! his eyes!) lingered on my face for a long time while the words hung in the air like silken scarves, draped from the celling and ornamented with live grenades.

I didn't move or breathe. My heart was fluttering in my chest like it was determined to make a break for it before the crushing words I _knew _would follow could be uttered.

Still he didn't speak.

I fidgeted. I couldn't help it. I'd like to be able to say that I'm cool under pressure, but I'd lived an awfully sheltered life. So I just sat and squirmed while he studied me.

Honestly! What could be so fascinating? He'd seen my face before. I wished he'd just pull the trigger.

I mean, I'd just rang the vampire equivalent of a dinner bell, right? Guess I wasn't all that appetizing.

Was I really actively just thinking of myself as an entrée?

I'd actually resolved to walk out the door and go directly home to call Niall so that he could make good on his promise to take me to Fae _tout-de-suite, _when Eric's eyes moved from my face to my neck. I swallowed and blushed as they continued to appraise my form. Heat was radiating from me. Everywhere. I felt like the tips of my hair were throwing off sparks.

He made no move toward me but his fangs were definitely descended.

"Anabelle…" He said huskily.

I shivered and moved a step closer.

"Do you understand what it means to belong to a vampire?"

I nodded, but had lost use of my voice just then.

"You are not afraid?"

I shook my head slightly, then reconsidered, and nodded once.

"Good. You should be. I am a very dangerous being, Anabelle Merlotte."

I could feel myself positively vibrating with tension.

"Every vile, sadistic, violent, and monstrous thing you read in Sookie's book about my actions was true, and more. I have lived and killed for a millennia and I intend to continue living and killing for much longer still."

I felt myself furrow my brow then. It was my turn to do the searching with my eyes.

His eyes once again intent on mine, expressed a weariness and age I hadn't seen until that moment. They were as old as the sea, and as boundless.

Something in me clicked.

I tugged at his arms so that he would follow me back to the couch in the living area. He sat and I kneeled before him between his legs.

I held him in my gaze as I began to touch his face. His eyes never wavered as I traced the cool, marble flesh around those haunting, sapphire eyes. I let my fingers wander over his nose… his cheeks… his jaw… but I stopped before I touched his lips.

"When you look at me, you see your wife's little girl, don't you?"

He made no reply but kept our eyes locked.

I smiled gently. "Does it help to know, we never even met? She never held me. She never set eyes on me. I'm not her little girl. I'm not a girl at all."

He was still silent, as I resumed my exploration of his face with my finger tips.

"All my life people have looked at me for five seconds and sworn I was Sookie come back to them. Maybe I am."

"No."

"No," I agreed and smiled slightly. That had felt very, very good to hear. I moved my hands from his face, this time trailing my small fingers down his cool lips to his muscular neck. He leaned forward into my hair and inhaled my scent. As if by their own volition, his hands began to explore my back.

"Claude told me today that I'd give you my light. That I'd want to."

His eyes were now locked tightly onto mine, burning with an intensity that I'd swear would set the whole building on fire.

"I didn't understand what he meant. I didn't even know what my light was…"

What I intended to do at that moment made more sense than anything had in my twenty-three years. I could feel the little hum inside getting stronger, growing to fit my need.

Some part of me was screaming that there would be no turning back. I could never un-ring this bell. It would be done, and my life would be changed forever.

I didn't care.

And after all, when you see a man drowning, do you delay his rescue because you've been told you aren't allowed to swim there?

"I do want to."

I placed my hand upon his chest and began to….

His cold hand seized mine and brought it gently to his lap.

"No," he said simply.

"Not yet," I countered. His eyes filled with blood tears and I pulled his head to my breast. I sighed and smiled serenely. "Eric, I was made for you through her unconditional love. I am her gift to you. You will accept me in the end."

"What of the needs of your people?"

"Eric Northman, are you… do you _care_ about what happens to _fairies_?"

He simple scowled and looked away from me.

"Eric, the fairies have been getting along without my help for, well, forever so far. I won't be the last."

I dragged his head back in the direction of my own and fixed him with a look that was my own version of southern belle hard-as-steel and don't-you-forget-it. I leaned back with my hand on my hip.

"I am yours, Eric Northman," I laughed. "You may use me and my power to lay waste to entire continents. You could rule, seek vengeance, build empires, or turn the Earth into a place of eternal night! Only don't do any of those things, please? I wouldn't much like being a part of any of them. Oh, and I can't bring her back. No spark - no life. Same rules for vamps and fairy magic. Beside all that, I pretty much know what we'll end up doing. Don't take too long making your mind up."

Tenderly, he allowed his arms to encircle my waist, and he bent to inhale my scent. His fangs gently scraped the delicate skin between my neck and shoulder.

I shivered and felt my temperature rise.

"Are you immortal?" He asked.

I giggled as he ran his fingers through my hair. "I suppose as much as you are while I have my light. Only, much, much more breakable." He chuckled at that. "You won't want to wait a long time though, will you?"

He didn't answer. I could see he was warring on the inside with his darker nature. He'd need time.

"You have to let me in the sunlight."

He growled into my shoulder. I could tell I would rarely be out of Eric's sight from this moment on.

"You have to, and lots of it. Even if I was meant for you, I'm a being of sunlight and I need it like I need air."

"You shall always be guarded."

I nodded reluctantly. He resumed nuzzling my neck, then began slowly stroking his cheek against mine.

"Biting me… _might_ be bad for you, and most likely not good for me. And you're going to want to… pretty badly. Now we've been so close, it'll be harder and harder to resist draining me. Busty blonde and all," I laughed at the absurdity of what I was saying.

His fangs grazed my skin once more. "Wear silver." He pulled back laboriously. "Perhaps bathe in it."

Suddenly, I felt very serious.

"Niall… can't find me…"

"Then we leave at once. Pamela?"

"I will bring the transportation, Master." She had been silently observing near the wall the whole time.

With nothing but the clothing we wore and the Sookie-Book, we left.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own these characters, I'm only borrowing them for a bit while we bbq.**

**Sole proprietorship belongs to Charlaine Harris.**

**EEEEEEE! **

**Eric:**

I was still thrumming with raw excitement and anticipation when we arrived in New York. Pamela had not stopped staring at me since we left Louisiana. Two days before.

Neither Nan, nor I had uttered the words aloud yet. We were not yet safe enough to do so, and my child was unhappy.

I did not fault her for her displeasure, I had after all summoned her from her life, asked her to aid in my vengeance, then quite abruptly removed us again with no explanation.

It was only her trust and loyalty that kept her silent and calm.

Even so, she refused to even acknowledge Anabelle's existence, and never spoke more than was necessary to me.

She must have been terribly confused by the emotions she was receiving through our bond.

I mused that she must have assumed I was bent upon destroying my enemies in this round about way, but had to have been curious about my lack of anger and bloodlust.

"Pam, enough," I said mildly as I stoked the sleeping miracle's hair.

"You won't stop touching her."

I simply met her gaze, silently commanding her to keep her tongue a while longer.

I could not risk bringing her to a hotel of any sort. Instead we found the most sanitary windowless basement my child could tolerate.

I carried the still sleeping young woman in and settled her on the pallet of blankets Pamela laid out when she located this place. I settled down next to her and took one small hands in my own, and just stared at her, excitement once again bubbling within me.

Pam returned shortly thereafter, resuming the waiting game she was no doubt playing. She was keeping score. The longer she waited, the less hospitable our accommodations, the more I'd wind up paying in the future.

My child had been spoiled her entire existence. Her maker had always been in a position of wealth and power, and never before had I forced her into such a flight where her comfort meant nothing, and her opinion less still.

We had never taken anything from a fairy prince before.

I was not certain this would not cause war between our races.

I still had much to ponder before making any permanent decisions.

Nan stirred from her slumber and drowsily observed my child and me. "Wow, y'all are too good at staring, I give. I blinked. Game over, so stop willing him to speak, Pam and just ask. I'll be outside for just a few…" Nan trailed off when I seized her wrist. I felt the beginnings of panic rising and I did not like it. Dawn was coming fast and too soon I'd be beyond reach if she needed me. She should not be going anywhere. She sighed, "Eric, we talked about this. I need it, and if I need it, you need it. I can count the number of sunrises I missed on one hand. I'm not about to just stay here in the dark."

Slow and sluggish because of the approaching sun, Pam nestled into her own palette and scowled at us, "Eric, she'll be out the door the instant we're resting." Her eyes closed and she was barely able to finish her next thought, "Obstinate humans… making…things…difficult…"

It did indeed appear that Nan was waiting for me to follow suit to make her escape. I felt my own need to rest stealing into my body.

"I'll be only a few minutes," she soothed. "I'll be back before you know it." She smiled charmingly.

"The timing of this could not have been worse, Nan."

Her smile widened, "It'll be like this every morning until you decide, so hurry up. I really need to go outside now."

"I will go with you."

"No! The sun! It's not safe!"

"No more for me than you," I said firmly. I would just stay out of the light… but within grabbing distance. Instead of waiting for her reply, I scooped her into my arms and had us up the stairs and at the entrance to the alley before she could blink.

"You just _stay in here_, Buster, " she huffed, extricating herself from me. I felt the loss of contact like I would the loss of a limb. "I'll only be a couple minutes…" and she slipped out the heavy door.

Every second she was gone, I felt my anxiety rising and fighting with the powerful need to rest, resulting in a dark need within me to claim and subdue the source of my troubles with any and every tool in my arsenal, fangs to feet.

I heard her singing in the language of her kind, and groaned.

Anger rose and swirled with my anxiety and torpidity. Could she possibly be so stupid? Obviously, I had already had my answer. She was _outside_ in _sunlight_ practically _broadcasting_ that a fairy was denning here. It took every ounce of my rapidly depleting willpower not to go after her, my nature warring with itself to protect what was mine but screaming that I needed to go to ground, immediately.

The door opened just enough to admit the small frame of the originator of my current misery, and I snatched her into my arms. Relief filled me as my skin made contact with hers. A little golden aura still clung to her as I deposited her back in our resting place. I then set about ensuring she would not disappear again, and piled as much large debris and furniture as I had available to me in front of the room's only exit.

"Jeez, Eric. You'd think I was trying to run away from you," she whispered and I wrapped myself around her once more, letting the day finally begin to claim me.

I kissed her hair. "If you must persist in acting foolishly, I must do everything in my power to counter that." My eyelids were heavy, and choosing my words carefully had become difficult.

"What are you talking about? I _told_ you before that I needed to do that!"

"Anabelle, singing loudly in Sylvan is like waving a flag and shouting that a sky fairy is in the area. That was reckless and foolish and must stop."

She looked as if I'd slapped her, and struggled to extricate herself from my heavy limbs. I only held tighter. She stared sunlight colored daggers into my eyes, furrowing her little golden brow, and setting her mouth in a petulant way, but ceased struggling.

"You're such a… vampire… God!"

She really was… so very lovely… and mine… my… gift…

"Eric?"

"Hmm."

"Before you, uh, die for the day, you gotta loosen your grip. I'm going to need to get up at some point."

I only growled in response, but complied.

I felt her fingertips tracing the lines of my face.

"You still with me?"

I grunted softly.

"How much longer?"

I shook my head once slightly to indicate it would not be long.

"Oh."

I kissed her hair again.

"I'm afraid and I don't want you to leave me yet."

I used every ounce of my remaining strength to open my eyes and meet hers.

"Is it okay if I just talk? You don't have to respond. It'll just make me feel better."

I grunted my affirmation.

"I'm really scared. I know I was confident the other night, but I felt like some part of me just took over then, and I knew what to do. I'm back to myself again, and I'm just a big ole mess of worry now."

I tried to communicate my devotion to her protection with my eyes.

"I know you'll protect me. It's not that. I really don't think anyone would try to hurt me, I'm too valuable."

I could do nothing but stare.

"I'm not saying I have doubts, I don't. I was _created_ for this, but_ just that_ is enough to send my head into a right state! Why was I given a life to begin with, and will it be taken away? Will I just wink out of existence? Or will I somehow just become a normal everyday human that can go on living a regular, mortal life? Do I even want that kind of life anymore? Where is _my_ choice?"

She paused for a moment to make sure I had not slipped into slumber. "I look for answers about what I am and why and they are just _there_. I just _know_, like Sookie made sure I'd innately have just enough to find you and complete my purpose. But what happens after is a complete mystery… I guess that's the way life is, though. We never really know what happens after."

I wanted to say so much, but was barely hanging on by a thread to my consciousness.

"I know you can't stay with me much longer. I appreciate you trying. That's how I know I made the right decision. You're all dark and vampy but you have a light of your own that wars with all that. If it comes to that, you're worth winking out of existence for."

How had I gotten so fortunate?

"I'm still reeling though. All that stupid fairy secrecy could have been avoided. They should have just told me, and I probably would have done whatever they wanted, but the Sookie in my head says she knew how they'd behave and had all this planned so I'd give myself to you instead. After all, she created me in her image to be attractive to you."

She frowned and continued, "But see, I had to love whom I gave the wish to. That's why Niall and Claude freaked when you showed. I'm the only one that has ever been made of flesh. That's kind of a big deal, right? I'm the only one that's ever been given a choice who uses me."

She smiled and nestled closer, whispering, "All in all, _this_," she nuzzled my neck, "makes it worth anything and I'm glad I'm your cluviel dor."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Still don't own these characters. Charlaine Harris owns all of them.**

**I love love love seeing the reviews about how and why these things are happening! Keep it coming! It's ****sooo hard not to give anything away! I have outlined in my notes the hows and whys and all the events leading to the creation of the Cluviel-Nan, and if you guys like, I'll be happy to post it when the story is complete as a kind of epilogue, however, I promise not to make it necessary to understand the story. All the pertinent information will be revealed... in time. **

**Nan:**

I tried to just be in the moment.

It was really hard. My quiet and simple life had been completely turned on its head in the span of a week.

I just studied the big Viking vampire next to me and tried to turn my brain off.

It didn't work.

Was I a person?

How was it possible to feel so many contradictory emotions at once? I felt like I was going crazy. My head was so full I couldn't process any of it.

So I pretended I too was a vampire and just stared at Eric and lay there while the missing sun climbed high into the sky.

I'd only been getting peeks of the thinnest rays of sunshine for the last two days. I absolutely insisted at dawn and sunset. It was a power struggle each time ending with him hovering somewhere sheltered nearby. I had sung my devotions in English until this morning when I had kinda gone on autopilot and lapsed into Sylvan. Singing a fairy prayer in English just felt wrong and didn't quite convey the message properly, but I understood the need and I was grateful for each time I saw the daylight emerge and disappear. I really needed more sunshine than I was getting, but Eric always made it impossible for me to get out while he slept. For someone like me, who'd always cried on rainy days and spent most of my waking hours at least near an airy window, it was torture.

I missed my farmhouse and I missed Louisiana.

I'm not a spoiled woman. I don't mind roughing it when I have to, and I can sleep on practically anything thanks to monthly full moon camping trips with my father and brother. I didn't even mind sleeping outside on a blanket. But I missed my familiar room with all its musty, antique smells and floral tinged breezes coming through its lace curtained windows. Windows that framed sun-dappled, moss-covered tree landscapes and invited one to come and sit near with a real book and a glass of sweet tea. Windowless basements were far less pleasant for both the nose and eyes.

I stroked Eric's cold brow and brushed behind his ears the long blonde hairs that had fallen forward.

I had no regrets.

Almost.

Maybe.

As frustrated as they made me, and as angry as I was at them both for keeping things from me and maybe wanting to use me for their own purposes, I loved Niall and Claude and I missed them too.

Why the hell didn't they just treat me like an adult and _tell_ me things? I could only assume that they had motives that were 'bigger and more important' than… well me. That hurt.

I had always believed that when you loved someone, you did your best to protect and nurture their growth without any reason other than your love. No ulterior motives, no scheming, no using. The end.

And I was wrong.

Wrong about some things. Wrong about everything. And so totally right too. Or righteous… or… something. I was indignant in any case.

If my kin never loved me and merely sought to possess me, that was wrong, and I'd been wrong about them, but I was right to leave and pursue life on my own terms. Right?

If they did love me, and thought Eric would hurt or use me in some way that would hurt me, or that if he used me I might die or disappear, then they were protecting me, and that was right. But they had a crummy way of approaching it, and keeping me in the dark was wrong. And not letting me choose my fate was wrong in either case. Right?

And if they loved me and _still_ wanted to use me... Well, then what the heck was wrong with them? Was I the only one with any sense of morality and respect? That would be worst of all. Love had to mean something. It had to be worth something. It couldn't just be ignored so you could get what you want, right?

And did _any_ of these thoughts matter?

What if I was just some genetic material wrapped around a wish and willed by the magic of my ancestor into existence? If so, did what I want matter? Was what I wanted just some kind of magical programming that drew and bound me to the mountain of man draped around me? Did I make _any_ _choices_ that began and ended with me? Did anyone? Were we all just victims of some grand predestination? Did that make it feel better, or worse?

And how had Sookie even managed this… me…? I had never laid eyes on her. As far as I had known, she had died years before my birth, and nothing in the Sookie-Book had ever mentioned that she was capable of enough magic to create a cluviel dor, let alone create one made of human girl. Magic like that... wasn't supposed to be possible - had never to my knowledge been possible before.

Was my life really my life?

What if all the things I thought were my memories and life experiences were just a collection of lies and fairy illusion?

What if I'd never really been born and had never really lived with and loved my family, but simply appeared one day and magiked everyone into remembering a history with me?

I felt like I was missing something obvious, but every time I reached for whatever it was, it dug its way deeper into my psyche, evading me.

I had to stop. This was getting me nowhere.

I heaved a sigh and attempted to extricate myself from the heavy limbs in which I was tangled.

I'd never realized how heavy arms and legs were until I tried lifting a 'sleeping' vampire's. It wasn't going to happen. I'd have to wiggle.

But it would be so much effort, and my body felt weak.

Pam had been buying me things to eat and leaving them in the rooms where we hid during the day, but she didn't really know what humans (_was_ I human? stop it, Nan!) needed to eat to stay healthy. Aside from the fact that there was little nourishment to be had from random candy bars (bit'o'honey and chocomunch? really?), potato chips, and wrapped deli meat sandwiches, I hadn't been very hungry lately. She did at least remember to get bottles of water, although that didn't sound very appealing as this basement didn't seem to have a bathroom like the others had. Guess basements in huge cities were different from the rural ones.

Great.

Still, things could have been worse. Niall could have found us and hurt my vampires. That would definitely be worse.

Suddenly I wasn't so petulant that I'd been under lock and key (or in this case debris) every day and a wave of fear and anxiety overtook me.

I didn't want anything bad to happen to anyone, and Eric had to make a decision about his wish and how he would use it. I sensed he was hesitating for more than one reason. I knew when I had seen him on the night we fled that he had been in the middle of something big. One doesn't (in my very limited experience) study building blueprints for nothing, and maybe they _were_ plans for a home he had intended to build, but that didn't seem likely.

But if Niall found us anytime soon, I knew I wouldn't hesitate. I'd just give Eric my light before anyone had the chance to... mess with... anyone else. He'd have to wish, Niall would be thwarted, and no one would get hurt. Case closed. I was determined.

At least _that_ much was clear to me.

It occurred to me that the one person left to answer any of my questions and bring me any kind of clarity, was the very fairy we were trying to evade.

That was rich.

Not that I believed he'd _actually_ give me any of the information I needed.

Or maybe, he'd think he was, and it would all just be cryptic and vague junk that would make my already too full head spin. Maybe fairies processed information differently? Indirect was direct? Yes means no, go means stop, up is down, and why is a raven like a writing desk?

Was Lewis Carroll a fairy?

I laughed aloud trying to imagine him sitting with Niall and writing Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass, believing they were passing on the very most vital information to humanity.

On second thought, maybe that wasn't far off the mark.

I debated the very serious subject at hand. To wiggle free, or not to wiggle free?

I looked again at Eric's face and felt a bit of the gloom I'd been wading through lift.

How was it that I felt I'd known him forever and would do almost anything he asked after one short week of our meeting? Goodness, had it really only been a week? Why did he look, and smell, and feel so good? Why was being near him so soothing?

I decided I didn't care to question it at the moment and snuggled in closer to his cool body.

It didn't matter that he wasn't in love with me. Nor did it matter that our time together was going to be so very short. I didn't care that, though this felt very intimate to me, we couldn't be lovers.

I was in love with him.

Feeling lighter and more at peace, I closed my eyes and tried to be dead for the day.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: These characters are the property of Charlaine Harris. But I'm seriously like their favorite aunt... maybe... sorta...almost. Well, I give cash at Christmas.**

**Eric:**

I knew when I came back into consciousness that all was not right.

Anabelle was still curled into me.

On the previous evenings when I had risen, she had been pacing near the exit like a caged animal with an expression that was a mixture of anxiety, hunger, and determination. A look that informed me she _would_ be going out. Directly. And I had better not speak a word of opposition.

She had all but threatened to stake me if I did not clear her way immediately.

She would not listen to any word of caution, nor any request for patience.

And yet that evening, there she lay for all the world like a newly made vampire, drowsy long after the sun had relinquished its grip.

I bent to inhale her scent. She smelled like Valhalla. It was Sookie with only subtle differences. Where Sookie had smelled… womanly, Anabelle had the unmistakable perfume of innocence. The scent of sunlight was more intense, and she had faint earthen notes that Sookie did not.

She opened her bleary eyes and looked at me. Her smile was not as bright, and her eyes less luminous.

"You are not wanting to whip me with silver for being slow to open the door?" I teased.

"No. I'm fine."

"The sun is setting as we speak, are you certain you wish to miss it?" I touched the tip of her nose with my lips.

"I'm still pretty tired, actually."

"Dear one, when was your last meal?" I was concerned. She needed to take better care of herself when I could not.

"I slept most of the day, I think. And I don't much like what Pam bought."

I tried to remember what human illness looked like. The only illnesses I could recall involved more seeping pustules and death, than general malaise.

I leaned back to examine her body for any sign of ailment. I could not help appreciating what I saw, and gave her a fanged smile.

Blushing, she laughed and squirmed away from me. I did not care for the distance and tried to bring her back to me, but she wriggled out of reach and walked toward the door. "_Mister_ Northman, you go on and get up right now and let me out. Oh, and next place we _squat_ had better have a bathroom, or I may change my mind about whipping you with silver."

By the time I had cleared the path to the door, Pam had risen. And had resumed her staring.

I ignored it and escorted Nan outside.

She stretched herself toward the sky and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths of the evening air. I thought for a moment she might start her singing ritual, but she stayed silent with eyes shut for some time, focusing on some internal process I could not fathom.

As little as I wanted to intrude upon her reverie, I knew we must soon begin night's tasks. "Nan," I began, reaching for her arms.

"You know, I thought I knew what big cities were like growing up in Monroe, but I was wrong. This place is so big, I feel like a bug. I mean, you look up, and just continue to see buildings where you expect the sky to be. And what happened to the stars? I don't think I like New York."

I chuckled. "Don't judge it too harshly. You are not seeing it under ideal circumstances. Perhaps one day we can return and I'll show you the more interesting aspects of the city."

She sighed and cocked her head at me. "That's a lovely thought," she was choosing her words carefully, "but I'm not sure it's likely to happen."

This brought me back to the first item of evening business. I scooped her up in my arms. She squealed and protested that she was not an infant, which I ignored. I simply craved the contact.

"We must talk now. We have much to discuss." With that I carried her back into the dimly lit basement.

"We're not leaving?" she asked a little sulkily as I set her on her feet.

"Not yet."

"Why not? This basement is the pits."

"It serves its purpose, for now."

"I wish we could just go to a hotel. I'm tired of moldy smells and concrete."

Pamela perked at this statement. "I second the human's statement." She moved to Anabelle's side to emphasize her alliance. "We should go to a hotel, Master. This one," she indicated Nan, "appears to be wilting."

I did not believe my child cared for a second about human health, but even if the statement was opportunistic, it confirmed the concerns I had developed when I rose.

"I will consider it."

Pam actually smiled at Nan. Clearly, she had found an ally, and while it pleased me that she was no longer treating Nan like a rodent, I dreaded the pairing. Their banding together would make my life difficult. Pam would ensure it. Often.

"Pamela, you need to hunt."

"And you, my Master? When did you last feed? I know you have not since I arrived in Bon Temps."

"Not necessary. You may go, but be back in one hour."

"You are getting me out of the way."

"Yes."

"You will be discussing things with the human, and not me."

"Yes."

"I will not go."

"Pamela."

"No, Eric."

"As your maker, I-"

"Eric, knock it off," Anabelle protested. "She hasn't tried to ask about anything in days. She dropped everything to run off with us, and she'll end up just as finally dead as you if things go bad. She's got a right to stay if she wants."

"I had a pony when I was a child called Nan," Pam purred.

"Uh, okay. That's real… nice, Pam."

"I think I will like you."

"I like you too."

"If you two are done joining forces against me, we will move on to business," I said impatiently before they could find anything else on which to challenge me. "First, Anabelle, you must eat. Pamela was right, you do not look as healthy. You must always take care of yourself when I rest. I will not have you ill."

"Can I please shop for food I'd actually want to eat?"

"No," I said. She huffed. "But you may tell Pam what you require and she will attain it."

"Eric, I need to get out. During the day. If I'm not looking so hot, it's because I've been imprisoned for days!"

"It is too dangerous."

"Eric, please."

"No."

_"Eric!"_

"No."

She looked heartbroken.

"Perhaps I will concede to removing to a more comfortable location."

Pam looked positively gleeful.

"With windows. You take us somewhere with windows and I won't say another word about going out during the day."

I nodded once.

"Nan, I've decided I like you very much."

"You are not helping, Pamela. Do not make me send you out after all." My irritation level was rising. I took hold of Anabelle's hand and felt immediate relief.

"Can we discuss what the hell is going on now?"

Before I had any chance to formulate what and how much I would tell my child, Nan just started in.

"I'm a Cluviel Dor. Sookie created me for Eric. I don't know how, I haven't figured lots of stuff out, but here I am just a big ol' wish in a me-shaped package. Indecisive Viking there hasn't made up his mind what he wants to wish for. Or maybe he has and has something he wants to do first, I'm waiting on plenty of info myself so I can bet you're pretty pissed off about the wait, sorry. Anyway Niall didn't want me to meet Eric and tried to take me away the first night we met. I think he wants to use me for, uh, something, and was mad when I refused to go right away. My cousin tried to tell me to stay away from Eric so I wouldn't give him the wish. As far as I know, I'm the only Cluviel Dor that's ever been made of person so we took off and we're, um, avoiding Niall so he won't try to take me. I miss anything?" She looked at me.

Pam said nothing, only stared at the other blonde woman with a blank mask.

"I think you covered the basics. I have a few facts to add." I sat and pulled Anabelle into my lap. "Niall warned me not to try and claim her. He said that Sookie should have been in her place, but he had not found her in time, and she was… tainted by… my darkness. I cannot attest to the truth or falsehood of the statement, but he… made it clear I was not to risk the same fate for Anabelle. That point is moot, however, as I have her, and she is mine." My arm tightened around her slender waist.

"So, we have a fairy problem," Pam surmised.

"When are fairies anything but problems?" Nan giggled. Pam grinned toothily at her.

I ran my fingers through silky curls, releasing a little burst of intoxicating aroma. I felt my fangs descend partially. "I have a plan for how we deal with the fairy. Moving our nesting site may facilitate it, but I want to continue to keep this location secure. I will be needing it," Nan looked confused, but Pamela was right in line with my thought process.

_Iron chains, iron chair, lemon juice, instruments_ I sent her silently. She gave me a fraction of a nod.

_When?_

_Gather them tonight when you feed._

_Oklahoma and Nevada?_

_After._

"Master, I must feed. I will return shortly."

"Very well."

"You must feed also."

"I will be fine, Pamela." I rubbed my cheek lightly against a delicate shoulder.

She turned to the woman in my lap. "Is he taking from you?"

Nan shook her head and ran her fingers through my hair, "We don't know what that will do. Something inside says no, or not yet."

"Then you must insist he seeks nourishment. It has been too long even for him. I'm sure you will find some way to coerce him." With that she walked out.

"She really looks out for you, huh?" She touched my face near my eyes with the back of her fingers and let them draw a line down my cheek.

"I am her maker."

"I never really got that relationship. Does that make you like, uh, her father? Lots of people don't like or help their parents." Her hands stroked my back aimlessly.

"Vampires are not people."

"I still don't get it, but we got stuff to do. Like finding us a place that has beds. And food. And a bathroom."

"I believe you informed me you also require windows." I kissed the place between her neck and chin and watched as her quickening pulse throbbed below. I resisted scraping the little pulse point with my sensitive fangs. I did need blood, but it was hard to have an appetite for regular humans when I held her. Or thought of her. Or imagined my fangs piercing her tender flesh.

"Windows. Definitely." She was breathless and an intoxicating shade of red.

I grinned. "I hope you are not afraid of heights."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Charlaine Harris owns all these characters. I own a dog. **

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews!**

**Finally, I have something for Nan to do other than brood. Don't get me wrong, I love a good emotional and existential crisis, but too much time in anyone's head is not enjoyable. Plus the sooner we get through the confusion stage, the sooner we get to the lemony goodness stage... ;) Not telling who gets to be in on that though.**

**Nan:**

I'd often thought it would've been exciting to live through The Great Revelation partly because I had read so many stories about vamps that I'd always been more fascinated than fearful. Human society at that time had been presented with challenges that were utterly unique in all its history. We'd previously spent our entire existence finding reasons to hurt and abuse each other, but we'd made lots of progress learning to be accepting too. Humans were forced to shift that inward-only focus and were made to deal with no longer being top dog. I'd always believed we'd just thrown away the keys to utopia in favor of just plain being narrow and not wanting to change. I'd been sad that the vampires had been mostly killed and the few surviving were forced into solitude.

It turned out, I had been grossly misinformed.

They were not gone. They were so very not gone that I was kinda… pissed.

I had been very naive the night before (shocker!) when Pam and Eric were arguing over where we should stay.

He'd insisted that we would be less easily traced in place that didn't have humans crawling all over it. To her horror (and, I admit, my own), he began contemplating materials for light altering some top floor in an abandoned building he had in mind.

Pam thought staying in human _anything_ was tantamount to suicide.

That confused me because all the places that had been built for vamps early last century had either been torn down or repurposed. I asked her if New York had any vampire friendly hotels left, and told her I was sorry for her kind, humans being so terrible to them and all.

She found that _very_ funny, and proceeded to tell me that her kind had willingly gone back into hiding. No closing the barn doors, we knew they existed and how to hurt them, but we humans were so easily misled, manipulated, or mangled that what did it matter? Did I really believe that some small groups of humans could do any real damage to a _powerful_ vampire? I was just a silly coos. (What's a coos? Much laughter from both vampires.) No, a few _young_ vampires met their final deaths, but the blood-sucking population was still larger than life and twice as rich. They'd sold their public businesses before the withdrawal from society at large, see? Why should I pity them?

Well, how was I supposed to know?

As we'd made our way through the city in the dead of night, Pam delighted in pointing out the various vampire-owned businesses, making me thoroughly sorry I'd ever opened my big mouth.

There were tons, from apartment buildings, to bars and restaurants, to dry cleaners.

I'd mumbled that they were all a bunch of secretive supernatural jerks. Both vamps had laughed again, and Pam pointed out that people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. That'd shut me right up.

Eric had of course won the battle over accommodations. He had to forbid her from bringing it up again.

We'd ended up on the roof of the tallest building I'd ever been in. It was magical. I was exhilarated already from the flight to the top. I imagined Eric looked quite the fantasy hero holding two young (okay, so technically only I was young) women to himself while gliding through the night sky. The velvety blackness lacked stars but, when I'd looked down from that height, the earth was covered in jewel-bright lights. It took my breath away. I'd danced and twirled around a bit as the other two did some breaking and entering. Too soon I'd been ushered through the door and down some stairs where I'd then been picked up (I was getting a little tired of being manhandled, but it was dark as pitch) and carried through another door and set on my feet. Candles were lit. I'd sat down and leaned against a wall as my companions were making the adjoining room light tight. I'd nodded off to the sound of ripping tape and metal sheeting.

When I woke, I knew I'd missed sunrise, but I was in total darkness. I was also trapped under a mass of cold arms and legs. Too many. I realized with a giggle that I was the filling in a blonde sandwich. A few more silent jokes (equally stupid and hysterically funny to a tired, disoriented me) about being stuck between them and I was impatient to get up.

Wiggling one arm free was a massive effort, but I used it to pull myself onto my belly and slither the rest of the way. How the heck had _that_ happened?

I crawled over to a wall and soon managed to locate the door. I hesitated before I opened it. Would that let in daylight? Was it direct sun exposure I had to worry about, or did any type of sunlight do damage? What if this door faced an eastern window?

Despair grabbed a hold of my guts. Daylight was on the other side and I wasn't going to see or feel it!

That gave way to irritation. I wanted to go over and kick the two idiots that had gotten me into this. Why couldn't they have left me where I was?

Damn it! _ Vampires were not supposed to be cuddly!_ Why did I always wake up in a vise-grip?

It dawned on me that this may not have been an accident… but Eric had promised me windows! _And a bathroom! _I really did have to fight the urge to take my frustrations out on them while they were helpless. I had been promised windows, food, and a bathroom. I just knew if I felt around the room I'd find a bag of Pam-logic from the market, maybe some candles -

Candles!

I scrambled on my hands and knees until I felt the tapered shapes and their corresponding matchbook.

Sure enough, the room had an adjoining bathroom with shower and toiletries. I riffled through the latest bag of nourishment for me (which wasn't bad this time, I wondered if she'd just glamoured someone and taken their cart) and brooded.

I would be having a word with Eric about sneaky dealings.

I asked for windows but didn't make sure to stipulate that I wanted daytime use of them. Everything I'd been promised had been delivered.

The air next to me shimmered and my heart jumped into my throat. With a soft pop, a familiar dark haired fairy was sitting next to me.

"Siobhan!"

"Hello, Nan. Will you take a walk with me? Maybe we can go for lunch?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

She smiled and shook her head, "I'm not here to take you away. I promise to bring you back here as soon as we're finished."

"Nuh-uh. I've been a fool too often lately."

"Nan, you cannot sit here in the dark forever. Have you noticed not feeling your best lately? Sky people don't last cut off from the source. If I wanted to take you, I'd just do it. Right now."

That did make sense. I only distrusted Siobhan by association. That wasn't really fair, and I had so many questions…

"Okay. We can go to lunch with provisions."

"I'm listening."

"The _instant_ I want to come back, we pop back." I fixed her with a look that said I meant business. She nodded. "No other Fae or shifter connected to the Brigants in _any_ way, be it employ, kinship, loyal oath, or _whatever_ is allowed within fifty feet of us, or we pop back immediately. And no one is allowed _anywhere_ near _here. _I'm serious. There will be consequences if these vampires are harmed in any way shape or form. You can tell Niall I said that too, since hiding from him was just a big ol' waste of time. I know what _he_ was hiding from _me_, and I know how little control he has in this."

Siobhan had lost her smile. She regarded me silently with troubled eyes for a minute, then nodded.

I glanced down at Eric and had a moment of doubt. He'd think I was an idiot. A reckless fool. He'd be so angry. He'd probably need to break something. Preferably fairy-shaped. And what if I was wrong and got taken? I couldn't be forced into anything, but I could be held against my will so that I could never see him again...

"Siobhan… I've changed my mind. Let's not go out to lunch… but maybe you could just pop us to the other room here?"

She grinned and nodded eagerly.

Have you ever had a moment in your life so sweet that the old cliché concerning clouds and choirs of angels is the only possible descriptive? Yeah, that's what the balcony and a rickety old fire escape was to me then. I exploded into song the minute I stepped out, tears streaming down my face. I had never felt such utter relief. I hated to tear myself away, but Siobhan hadn't come out with me and I realized I was standing in a Fae nightmare. Rusty cast-iron everywhere.

Handy. It would make a good retreat if I needed it.

"So, do you get your 'Nan, I know what's best for you' speech out of the way first, or can I just jump in with some questions?"

"I'll answer what I can," she offered.

I sighed. In other words, she'd pick and choose what she answered and how much of the truth I'd get.

Better than nothing.

"What the heck am I? I mean, I know what I am, but what the heck _am_ I?"

"You are the most unique being I've ever had the pleasure to know."

"Not an answer."

"You're you, Nan. The same you that you've been since you were born."

"So I was, uh, born? You know, like the traditional way. I didn't just show up one day and everyone played along, or something?"

"No, you were given life through the love of your mother and father like every other being."

It was pathetic how happy that made me.

"How much do you actually know about Sookie?"

"We never met."

"Siobhan, come on. Not an answer."

"I'm sure that you know much more than I do about her."

"If we're going to talk, you have to a least try to give me something useful. You do want me to be making the most informed decision I can, right?"

"Sookie Stackhouse Merlotte was the daughter of Corbett Stackhouse son of Fintan son of Niall, and the only part Fae to have lived and died a natural human lifespan."

Better. Closer. Warmer.

"Why?"

"Well, part Fae often find themselves attracting trouble and it can lead to premature death."

"No! Why did you say 'natural human' lifespan?"

She went silent. Just when I was about to give up and ask something else she screwed her face up. "She gave up her essential spark. Ripped it out. She didn't want to outlive her children. When Niall found out, he never went to see her again. I swear that is all I know. I don't know how it was done and I don't want to. It was crazy and dangerous and unthinkable! The spark has to have a vessel! What she did was unforgivable!"

I was a bit dazed. "How-"

"I've told you all I know on the subject."

"Who would know?"

"Sookie."

"Doesn't really help. She's dead and I can't talk to the dead."

"Sometimes they can talk to you."

"Cryptic crap. What happens if I let Eric bite me?"

She looked horrified. "It will hurt!"

"Thanks, anything else?"

"You're unique. I don't know. He's able to resist draining you, yes?"

"Yes, but the not biting is getting… it's… well…" I was blushing furiously, "I feel like I really want that type of thing to happen, but there are little warning bells that go off when I think about letting it. Like it's gotta wait. Not just because I'm a prude," my thoughts flashed on Claude and his teasing, "just that there's something important about it, and I should listen up."

"I'd never encourage you to seek out a vampire bite, Nan, but even if you won't take my council, you're giving yourself sound advice right now. If he puts you in danger that way, are you prepared to fight or run?"

"You can't run from Eric, Siobhan. And fighting seems a bit pointless too."

"I wish you could teleport. Even that is not guaranteed protection, but it would have made me feel better."

"Why isn't popping a guarantee? Don't you just pop before they bite?"

"Once a vampire grabs a fairy, its magic is contained. We can't get away from them."

"Hmph." Suddenly cuddly vampires made a whole lot more sense. "What do you know about cluviel dor?"

"They're a type of love-magic. That is their origin. They're usually just an unobtrusive token given to a lover. But they're very rare and hard to make. It requires quite a bit of time and true love. They're powerful and one time use only."

"Can it… warp time… or change the past?"

"Past events can be changed, yes."

I nodded. I just wanted to be sure it was possible.

"Does Niall hate me?"

"Anabelle, Niall is the reason I'm here."

"Well, I know that. Is this where you start the 'don't do it' portion of our talk?"

"No, I mean Niall is missing. He went missing early this morning and I was hoping to find him wherever the Viking was. I was sure he had something to do with it."

I just stood there catching flies.

"Eric doesn't have Niall. I was with him all night."

She nodded. "I trust your word more than his."

"So, y'all are gonna leave us alone now, right?"

She sighed. "I wish it were that simple. You never have anything to fear from me, but I can't guarantee anything about the others with Niall gone." She reached out and stroked my hair, then popped away.

I wished she'd thought to pop me back into the dark room so I didn't have to be alone.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: These characters belong to Charlaine Harris, not me. But darn it if they don't keep me up all night just whispering things that make me blush.**

**_CONTENT ADVISORY!_ THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M for violence and adult content!**

**(Finally, right? What good is a vampire story without violence and adult content?) **

**Eric:**

The hours just before dawn had been… eventful. Needing to go to ground had never been more frustrating, nor more dangerous for the three of us, but daytime rest is a law that no vampire can circumvent… for long.

As it was, I had Pam stay and keep a firm grip on Anabelle while I saw to business, until I could fight the compulsion to rest no longer. Moving during that early sunlight hour was dangerous and very hard. But I had reason for choosing the building I did. It had a windowless stairwell, and a direct connection in its basement to the sewers where I could travel unharmed and unlooked for any hour I wished.

I had returned to find an altogether pleasing picture awaiting. Pam and Anabelle lay facing each other, arms and legs entangled.

I was almost reticent to ruin the perfection they created, but then of course, I knew I could really only enhance the scene. Still, I mentally recorded the picture of my child and my… my…

What was she in relation to me? My tool? My gift? My opportunity? My… Mine.

She _was_ _mine _in any case, titling the relationship had little point.

I had locked the door and wrapped my limbs around both my child and my… my Anabelle, and finally let death swallow me.

When I rose again for the evening, the first thing I became aware of was the_ scent of_ _fairy_. The next that _my_ Nan was _missing_ from our grip. Not only was she missing from our arms but she was _not even in the room_ which had been locked and barred _very_ thoroughly.

_How?_

Panic is not an emotion to which I subscribe. I fought it very hard then.

Grabbing my child and shaking her then flinging her from me, and ripping the door from it's hinges was _not_ a display of that emotion.

Sending the useless door flying into a wall where it shattered, was just a way to vent frustration. Needing to mangle the fairy whose scent lingered in this place, was also _not_ due to panicking.

I _do not_ panic.

"Eric! Jeez! Overreaction much?!" came floating through the red haze that was filling my senses, making it impossible to think.

I turned to see a wide-eyed tricky little part-Fae backed into a wall, surveying the damage. I moved slowly toward her, determined to catch the little thing, and subdue it, so that it could not escape me again.

With each step forward, it moved toward the open door to the balcony. Its expression going from one of annoyance and displeasure, to one of trepidation.

_Run, Little Fae. It will make it more interesting_, I urged silently.

"Eric… Calm down…"

I was calm.

I was the essence of calm.

I was also the essence of hunger.

And cunning.

_The door is open… just try to run_.

It edged closer to the open door leading outside. The expression of anxiety was rapidly turning to terror.

_Run._

"Eric. I'm here and nothing bad happened. I stayed here. I just left the room. I didn't leave, I swear!"

Oh yes, the tricky little thing had slipped my grip. That would not happen again.

_Run, Fairy. Run from me. Run from death._

"Eric, I'm serious. Just stop."

Interesting that it believed I cared anything for its commands.

Its heartbeat was racing, filling the room with the maddening perfume of frightened Fae.

I was almost in range to grab it. Its scent was calling to me.

"ERIC! PLEASE!"

It finally made a break for freedom, but far too slowly.

It screamed as I seized it, inflaming me further, and I shoved it into the wall.

"Eric…" it whispered huskily, chest heaving with ragged breath.

Leaning so that my face was millimeters from the tender curve of its shoulder, I inhaled. My pupils dilated and fangs extended fully. The flesh quivered and begged for my bite as I scraped it. I would savor its blood that was singing to me like a siren and drain it slowly. This one was so easily caught, it had practically begged for my bite.

Arms were thrown around my neck, and insistent little lips crushed against mine. Pinning it between my body and the wall, I lifted its legs to circle my waist and rhythmically rolled my hips against its hot little center, moaning as I parted its lips with my tongue.

The taste was sweet and intoxicating.

My hands roughly traversed the curves of the warm little meal.

It began moaning into my mouth, its own hungry little tongue danced with mine and caressed my fangs teasing me into further frenzy.

Too many barriers were between me and the promise of sublime pleasure.

I ripped away the little bit of fabric covering its upper body and plunged my face into its bountiful chest, licking and nipping at the stiff little peaks beneath the lace of the brassiere. Its hands twined into my hair as it mewed soft little cries of bliss.

"Eric… oh, God… Eric..."

I tore away the lacy scrap and seized one pink nipple in my mouth.

"Eric, please…"

I licked at its neck, preparing the tender skin for my throbbing fangs.

"Eric! Eric! You have to stop! We have to stop! Stop! STOP!"

I might not have been able if its - her - _Anabelle's _skin had not started radiating an intense light.

I froze.

"Eric, I won't be able to keep it in if we don't stop right now! Put me down! Put me _down_!"

I was on a knife's edge with my dark nature, but I set her on her feet gently, and retreated to the other side of the room.

Anabelle slumped to the floor and closed her eyes, measuring her breaths while she struggled for control. I understood the feeling. Even then, I felt the battle raging inside to maintain my distance.

The radiance faded to a soft glow slowly, and finally settled into a faint aura and she looked up at me.

"That was waaay too close."

I said nothing.

"The women of your family make my master very entertaining."

Pamela had quietly witnessed the entire scene, I was sure. After all, it was very unlikely that she had been able to continue resting after I had thrown her against a wall. She was still staring at Nan when she moved to my side.

"You are a fascinating creature."

"Glad you're amused, Pam. I'll be here all week."

"Master, you must leave and feed."

I left immediately without looking back.

My child was right. I had gone without blood for too long and lost control. I could not allow that to happen again. I had also been given much to contemplate and solitude would allow me space to process. We would speak when I returned.

Hunting without killing would not be satisfying, but leaving a trail of bodies would be idiotic in the extreme. My dark nature still thundered within me. Each time I remembered I had risen to the intoxicating smell of fairy and the emptiness of my arms, I resisted the urge to destroy something.

She could have been taken from me far too easily. I needed to solve this problem. I had believed our location was secure after I had detained the largest of threats. I would not make that mistake again.

Thankfully, the business I would be attending later in the night would fulfill my need to maim and mangle.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Charlaine Harris owns all the characters with which I mess around.**

**Oh, it's gonna be a long night.**

**Nan:**

Eric just left.

He was there looking at me, and then in a blur he was gone while I was left with the wreckage.

I was also cold and naked from the waist up. Pam was eyeing me hungrily too.

Stupid, _stupid_ vampires.

"Pam, if you're done gawking, would you mind helping me find something to cover up? I'm cold," and under my breath I added, "and still all… bothered."

"I would be glad to help with that," she grinned like a shark. Somehow, I didn't think she was answering my request for clothing.

"This thing is done for," I said snatching up the mutilated remains of my bra. I wanted to cry. "He's coming back, right?"

She just laughed, and I really did start to cry. I picked up a piece of my now deceased shirt and held it to my face, wishing I could just go hide somewhere. My cheeks felt hot, and I didn't know what to do with myself.

"It's very hard for me to remember that you are not Sookie when you do that."

Startled from my wallowing, I moved the scraps from my face to my chest and eyed Pam. "Do what? Cry like a baby?"

She laughed again. "The leaking too, but I meant the way you talked to me like I am not a vampire after an incident that would make normal humans very afraid of us."

"Well, you're not just a vampire, you're you."

Her face only betrayed the tiniest bit of an unidentifiable emotion. She stood for a few moments, studying me with her stoicism, then walked into the bedroom. She emerged moments later with a fresh blouse and tissues.

"I do not wear one of those," she indicated what was once my bra, "but you may have this," and she stuffed the blouse into my hands, then pulled me to my feet and steered me into the bathroom to clean myself up.

"Do you intend to leave my master?" she asked as I was washing my tear-stained face.

"Why would I do that?"

"Sookie always ran away when Eric behaved like a vampire and punished him."

"Well, I'm not Sookie. Pam, I've lived with supes my whole life. Nothing y'all do surprises me anymore, and believe you me, I saw this coming."

"You are really remarkable."

"You keep saying that, but it doesn't take a genius to know that the fairy smell in the locked room and me gone was a recipe for disaster, but Siobhan disappeared before I could tell her to pop me back in! I didn't know what to do but wait."

"Anabelle, I would like you to keep telling me about the intruder, but I would also like to punish Eric for you."

I shook my head, "What's the point? Supes acting badly are nothing new. All y'all."

"Ignoring the fact that you just proved beyond any doubt that _you_ are, in fact, as supernatural as they come, the point, _dear_ girl, is my amusement. Eric made a stupid mistake. Oh, not in trying to make you a meal, that was very well done and very entertaining, but in refusing to hunt and letting his thirst take over. He must learn to control himself when he cannot find you. We'll be helping him."

"You just want to go out but have to babysit me."

She grinned her predatory grin again.

"You're so much more scary than he is."

Pam's idea of 'punishment' consisted of shopping and spoiling the crap out of me. After a little… housekeeping and her playing at being the master of disguise (she gave me a pair of gaudy sunglasses, red lipstick and slicked my hair into a tight bun), she took me to a boutique and every time I protested that Eric would be mad as hell that we'd left, she added another item for me to try.

I refused to let her buy everything (PAM we're _supposed_ to be in _hiding! _Where's it all gonna go? The garbage, who cares?) and put my foot down at even trying on the stupid evening gowns she kept trying to sneak in. In the end, I had enough for a couple days at a time.

As she paid (in cash and it was more money than I'd spent on all the clothes in my life combined), I saw that she had gotten supplies for them too and felt a lot better. I didn't know if the coordinating accessories she'd piled in counted as supplies per say, but I wasn't going to argue with her.

I thought we'd head back after we left. It felt like a lot of bags.

"Walking around Manhattan with parcels is less conspicuous," she informed me, "and you must have a meal. What would you like?"

"We can just visit the market. I'd be happy just to pick out my own food there."

"Nonsense, you haven't had anything hot in days, and if I recall correctly, meals were more enjoyable at higher temperature. It will also allow us to talk in a setting where humans routinely gather with each other and exhibit similar behavior."

"You mean, we'll blend in?"

"Yes, precisely."

I picked a place to eat because it was close. I scanned the room mentally before we entered, not tuning in to anyone's thoughts in particular, but looking for distinctive supernatural signatures.

Pam feigned a sigh when we were seated. "I'd forgotten how convenient that is to be able to canvas a room before entry. Your great-grandmother was terribly stingy with it most of the time, but it came in handy often enough."

I frowned. Her words brought back what Siobhan had told me earlier about Sookie's spark. "Pam, my friend that came to visit told me some things today…"

"Is it information that should wait for my master?"

"I don't know. She was real upset by it and I had to drag it out of her. But maybe you two know about it already. I only know what I read in the Sookie-Book. I didn't know her at all, so I feel like I have questions for you that would be… different from the ones I'd ask Eric."

The server came then and I ordered the first thing I looked at on the menu. Pam just said she to make it two and we were once again left to our conversation.

"So what your… friend… told you concerns _her_?" She was trying to tell me I was not being careful enough. I could've kicked myself.

I pleaded my apology with my eyes. "Yeah. And it's a big deal I think. Did she… Do you think she ever regretted giving him up?"

"Would you?" She stared at me. "You do understand that his earlier behavior is a very large part of who he is, who _we_ are. It is a part of us that we quite enjoy. Revel in. It does not go away because you wish it would or expect it to."

I didn't know what to say. Part of me was still recoiling at the fear I'd felt, but if I was going to be completely honest? Once he'd had a hold of me, I was exhilarated and oh-my-god-what-is-wrong-with-me happy. So much so that I'd started… passing him my light. If I hadn't been able to stop, all this time running would have been a big waste, he would have had to wish, and I might be star-dust. Who knows. But this was the stuff to save for the Great Fae Pillager.

"I'm not trying to scare you away. I simply cannot bear to watch it happen twice."

"What happen twice?"

Her face betrayed a hint of impatience. "I'm asking you not to decide you are too weak to love him after he loves you."

I sighed and smiled. "I can change it for him, Pam. It could all be different now. I can make it how it was supposed to be. I'm just waiting for him to ask."

She didn't speak again until two plates of meatloaf and mashed potatoes were cooling in front of us. She made a face at it and pushed it to the side.

"That looks horrid. I'm going to say this but, what is the expression you use? It's for women only."

"Girl talk?"

"Yes, that. I do not wish for change."

"Huh?"

"I believe everything worked out for the best. She weakened him. She softened him. He loved her. She abandoned him. You know the story."

"My standard version is a whoooole lot different."

"I think I'd like to see your book."

I hesitated. Sharing the Sookie-Book was okay with Eric, but Pam looked like she could spit nails and I didn't want to lose my most prized possession in a vampire fit. I'd seen enough of those for one night. Still, she might have some insight.

"Yeah okay, lets go back and I'll show you."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not own these characters. Ownership belongs to Charlaine Harris. Pam's here though. She's watching True Blood with me. She's mad that they made her older, but I told her not to kill the casting director, so...**

**Eric:**

After I had fed and confirmed the security of my prisoner, I sought Anabelle.

I have never had much use for remorse, nor was I in the habit of excusing my behavior to another. It was a curious feeling, this inclination to do so. I found I did not want her to be frightened of me. I also found that I wanted - needed to be near her, and her fear would not lend itself to its accomplishment. The longer we were parted and I could not soothe this need, the more irritable I became. I did not care for it.

When I contemplated our earlier exchange, I discovered a tangled mess of thoughts and truths that had needed sorting.

I _was_ attracted to her.

I felt resistant to act upon my attraction.

I still thought of her, in some small part, as a child. Sookie's child.

I was not certain why this bothered me.

Confusion frustrated me.

Time was growing short. Anabelle's loss of control confirmed this.

I had dark needs that required completion before I was ready to make changes.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to hide her.

Twice within hours of each other, fairies had made attempts to reclaim her.

I would kill each one of them.

I wanted and _needed_ to protect her, and it wasn't only due to her use.

She was and would be very useful.

She had once constantly reminded me of my lover, but that too was fading.

I was not in love with her, but genuinely liked her.

I would risk much to keep her. Even war.

She was _mine._ Made for _me._

Thinking this stirred… longing within me.

I no longer always thought of Sookie when it did.

I did not care for being torn.

Returning to an empty nest resulted in more damage to the building. We were not staying the day, it mattered little.

When my females did return, Pamela shot me a look of pure defiance. She was growing very attached to Nan, and protective even from her maker. I found this very amusing.

Anabelle did not find my latest modifications to the apartment amusing, however.

"You got a thing against doors, Eric? I just cleaned this place up."

She was gone and _she_ was berating _me?_

"You were not here. You left without permission and I will not excuse my actions to you." At times, I amaze myself.

Her luminous eyes flashed with anger. "I need _permission_?"

I just stared back.

The heat in her golden eyes grew. She started wagging her little index finger in my face in the same infuriating manner that Sookie once had. "_You left_. You walked the hell out when I was scared and you had acted like - well, you acted like - You went _nuts_ and then you just left after tearing up _half_ of _all_ the clothes I had in the world, _and_ demolished half of our living space, _which I cleaned up thankyouverymuch_. What the hell is wrong with you? _You_ _left me_ half naked, scared _and frustrated_ as well _so_ _I_ _don't_ need _your permission_ to take care of myself."

"Anabelle, I do not like listening to tantrums."

"Well, _bully for you_, Eric. _I _don't like taking _your_ crap either. Let's don't forget that you have been a sneaky, tricky, dirty-rotten-deal-making ass too!"

My eyebrow raised questioningly. Anger was warring with remorse. It was uncomfortable and irritating.

"Windows, Eric! Don't you think for a second what you did was lost on me! Oh, you _delivered_ what I asked for, you slippery jerk! I just didn't ask for _use_ of them and you took full advantage! Isn't that _right_?"

I could not help finding that humorous and grinned. Pamela too found this very funny.

"_STUPID_ _vampires_!" She shouted and bolted into the bathroom and locked the door. It further provoked me that she believed a door lock would keep me out if I wanted in.

"Master, you are no longer boring."

"If I were you, Pamela Ravenscroft, I would refrain from speaking to your maker at this time. You, I am sure, had enough forethought to understand that leaving without my knowledge was unacceptable."

She didn't deign to reply and strode into the bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door. It seemed she was admitted and I stood alone for some time. Only Anabelle returned.

"So, Siobhan, my tutor from Fae popped in and asked me to go to lunch. I told her no and threatened to… maybe I didn't specify what I'd do but I said no one can come near here, anyway, I was really mad at you because you locked me up again so I let her pop me out here and we talked a bit. And you know what? I'm not sorry I did that. I needed it. I feel a hundred times better because I spent the day out here. So you just have to deal with that, Eric Northman. I didn't let her take me out of the building, I stayed within fifty feet of you, damn it. I'd have asked her to put me back, but you know how fairies leave. They just decide the conversation is over and they're gone."

My face betrayed nothing of the rage that melted into amusement which faded into irritation. I was running quite the gamut.

"So then you woke up and tried to eat me…" she hesitated a moment then. "And I guess I kinda liked it." She blushed furiously but didn't falter. "So my brain kinda turned off and I started passing you my light. I can't get all blissed-out again until it's time." This time her eyes did drop from mine, "Not that I have to get all, you know, blissed! I don't! You don't have to do that, if you don't want to!" She was red enough that she was glowing by that point. "I'm pretty sure I can control it intentionally. So, moral of the story is, lighten up on me. Controlling every detail makes you freak when it doesn't go your way, and that's gonna happen sometimes." She stared at me again, wide-eyed and expectant.

"Do you have anything else you would like to tell me?"

"Lots. It was, uh, an eventful day."

"I am listening."

She proceeded to tell me Niall was missing, which was the purpose of her fairy visitor. She had been given useful information about cluviel dor, and… information about Sookie. She seemed to believe the information was very important.

"So here's the deal… Pam's reading the Sookie-Book right now to see if there's anything we missed, and I think we should all go through it a couple more times to look for clues."

"Anabelle, this sounds like it has greatly captured your interest, but it does not seem like vital information."

She looked like I had struck her. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again and looked away.

"I have many tasks that need accomplishing while we are together. What good is chasing this history? Does it change anything for you now?"

"Eric, if you found out your only purpose in life was to grant somebody's wish, and that it was this whole big thing choreographed by some fairy ancestor, how would you feel?"

I considered this. "I would probably be angry and resistant."

She smiled genuinely. "Of course you would. I'm not gonna resist, but I do have a powerful need to know why."

"You are very curious about the world."

"There's so much to find curious."

"Not the least of which, yourself."

"Amen."

"I will re-read the book."

"Thank you." She got up and headed for the bathroom to summon Pam.

"I apologize for hurting you."

She stopped in the doorway for a beat, then turned in my direction.

"I should be walking, Eric. If I wasn't so messed up inside right now, I would've. I don't know if I'm a person, or just a Cluviel Dor. I don't know if once you make your wish and go I'll even ever have existed, so I'm having a real hard time keeping my boundaries straight. I gave myself to you, and I'm not going to run away because you're a vampire and get vampirey. I know you're good at controlling yourself, but I also know you're dangerous. I'm sure that word is a euphemism and a half when it comes to you. But...you have to do better. I'm yours, so try to deserve me."

She turned on her heel and returned to her task.

After hours of pouring over Sookie's journals and notes, we were no closer to solving Nan's riddle. But she finally allowed me to hold her while she read, and I was glad.

I gently tugged the volume from her hands when she nodded off in my lap. I glanced at the page she had been studying.

"Pamela."

"Yes my master?"

"I want you to go to this address in Shreveport tomorrow night. This was a bank, as I recall. These numbers may be…" I shrugged. "They may also be nothing and you will have bank robbery added to your list of crimes, but I am sure you will not leave incriminating evidence."

_Have you found the artifact Freyda wants?_

_I expect to be in possession by tomorrow evening._

_Where will I find you?_

I thought about my loose ends and the time they required.

_As soon as I have it we leave for Oklahoma. I will call for you. Also, make arrangements for our immediate removal to a hotel of your choice. Going underground is apparently useless when you steal from fairies. I must attend to Brigant tonight._

"Eric, you cannot be serious that he is still alive."

"Other matters have been… pressing."

_Do you wish to meet your final death?_

_Pamela, you are on thin ice._

"I think you are playing a _much_ more dangerous game, master."

"I did not ask for your thoughts on the matter."

"What are you still doing here? She's asleep. Give her to me and go."

"I find I am reluctant to start a war."

_Too late, Eric. If you don't kill him, we're truly dead. I would never doubt your cunning and ingenuity, but catching him this morning was a fluke. If you kill him now, at least you will buy us time in the inevitable resulting power struggle._

I looked down at the softly snoring creature I held, and inhaled her scent. A grin stole over my face as I looked up at my child.

"You're not going to kill him."

"No."

"You have another use for him."

"Yes."

_You are going to kill us all._

"Not if I can be very clever."

"Tell me what I need to buy."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I don't own these characters, they belong exclusively to Charlaine Harris. We just hang out. Eric finally made Pam leave (she's got work to do) but now he's here watching _True Blood_ with me… He is really not amused.**

**Seriously**** though, what ****do**** the writers have against him? I can't even.**

**Mea Culpa Maxima. I neglected writing this weekend in favor of hanging out in my woods with ****The Chronicles of Amber**** (awesome series, btw), but I promise you Nan tore me a new one, and Eric kept threatening to treat me like the odoriferous wolf-mutt that I am and make me _sleep_ outside, so I relented. He's working through 100 years of rage issues coupled with too much vampire company. Also apparently, I smell.**

**However, it was a constant source of joy to get the review and follow notifications! I'm overwhelmed that anyone gave my little story a second glance, and more so that so many of you are enjoying it despite the fact that it is… out there for SVM. My sincere heartfelt thanks to you.**

**I anticipate our adventure being completed by next week. This will be the last chapter that our flaxen trio is united (sorta) for a while, and the last chapter in The Big Apple. **

**Nan:**

I spent my first day since we'd run off in vampire-sanctioned sunshine. I had my own little bedroom. With a bed. With a bathroom. With a little refrigerator full of hotel snacks. With a floor to ceiling window that overlooked the overgrown, but eerily beautiful ruins of Central Park.

If I had been a regular human, I'd never have guessed that the rooms could accommodate vampires. The windows on this floor had a special tint feature that would release a retractable opaque plasma between two panes of unbreakable glass, effectively blotting all sunlight as the UV rays hit it and turned it into a solid mass. When the sun went down, the plasma unfroze and could be removed with a voice command that was set by the user.

Apparently, my tutor coming to me was some clear indicator that we should throw caution to the wind. Maybe Eric figured if they tried anything again, he'd just take them out. Maybe he figured since this was a secret vampire hotel, security would be more reliable. In any case, he made sure I had a bottle of lemon juice on the table beside me as I sat by the window and read on the holo-mini that was a room amenity. I knew whatever I did was easily traceable with such an insecure connection, but I couldn't help doing just a tiny bit of research while I could and I didn't have vampires hissing at me that I was being reckless.

I wasn't being obvious, not really. I kept my searches varied and broad to make it look like a bored human or child messing around. Unicorns (although, I had actually seen one of those, but they didn't exist on this plane), cute cats, fairies, Halloween, candy, past alteration and the butterfly effect (oh, what? ugh, don't read anymore of that, Nan!), birthday wishes, cake, vampires, etc. My vamps would never know I had done it anyway.

I was taking a leaf from Eric's notes.

I said I wanted to read to pass the time so the mini had been allowed. I didn't say _what_ I wanted to read. _HA!_

I was ignoring the guilt and indulging in a little needed childish rebellion. Hey, I'd never really done it before. It felt… really good… exerting my will.

As a matter of fact, prior to Eric in my life, I was meek as you please. I'd always assumed that the people surrounding me were so much more powerful and capable than myself. What could I do but defer to their greater wisdom? After all, I was just a shut-in, telepathic librarian with no friends outside my family and its retinue. And they were so kind to me, humoring me with their presence, and encouraging me to satisfy my needs for a real life with works of fiction. No risks, no worries, no need to feel incomplete even though I had.

It wasn't that being with the vampires brought out the worst in me, only that I'd made a huge leap. I was still in free-fall with the whole "I am challenging your authority" thing, and I was finding I still had a lot further I could go.

And I knew that Eric wouldn't just decide I wasn't worth it after all, nor that I wasn't special enough.

I'd awoken here in the hotel. I wasn't sure how we'd gotten here, the last I remembered, I was still trying to figure out if my great-plotting-gran had left me even a whisper of a clue, but I had risen just before the sunrise to sing my Aubade and get some last minute instructions from Eric.

Apparently, I had been smuggled in. I imagined myself being poured out of some newly purchased Louis Vuitton suitcase that Pam would abandon immediately, and giggled. I was not to leave this bedroom, however (pfft, did they really think I believed I _would_ be allowed?), they weren't supposed to have a human with them. Pam was meant to be dead for the day in the room I had taken. She was in with Eric so I could have a sunny room.

To be honest, I was a little jealous thinking of Pam curled up next to him. I missed being able to just look at him, or touch him. I wondered if he too felt the separation even in his rest.

He was expecting some delivery today. I gathered this was the main reason I wasn't allowed to roam the suite, and the holo-mini was my consolation.

Eventually, I tired of my fruitless searches that pulled up some funny misrepresentations, and settled into re-reading some Elizabeth Gaskell, which only led to tears and more yearning to just touch Eric. Though I was fully aware of the sappiness of the thought, John and Margaret mirrored us. Me, the sheltered idealist getting a serious taste of reality and needing to evolve quickly, and Eric the imposing, worldly pragmatist with a living heart under the cold exterior, who acts like an ass but… I really needed to stop.

I waited until the sun had dipped low on the horizon, hidden by buildings, before I sang my childlike Serenade. In terms of comfort, today had been a holiday, but I was ready to leave the room. I was ready for Eric to be up.

"That is very pleasant to hear upon waking," said the glorious bass tones I'd been waiting to hear as the last traces of sunset dissipated, leaving only soft twilight in the sky. Still, I didn't turn to look at him (stupid, Nan, stupid! you just wanted him more than anything! what are you doing?)

"Thanks. I made it up as a little girl."

"You made it up? In Sylvan? What does it mean?"

"Yeah, weird. That's me. It's hard to translate, but it means:

I keep your light within me

Until we meet again.

My... _Cuîlcalad_... That one's hard to translate... It literally means life-light but that doesn't quite get it right... anyway...

My Life-light, I will miss you

When Day is at its end.

Please, return to me when I wake

And I'll sing to you, my friend.

Sleep soundly in a bed of clouds,

Whilst all my love I send.

It made me sad when the sun went down as a kid. I didn't understand why the sun always shone when I was in Fae, but not when I was home. I couldn't really grasp the whole separate dimension means different laws of nature concept, so when I came home, I thought it went away because it didn't like looking at that part of the world anymore. I was afraid it would like some other place better and decide to stay. I wanted to make sure it knew I loved it and would always want it to return. Siobhan helped me write it."

Eric was directly behind me now as I gazed out the window. He tentatively touched the back of my arm, but I still didn't move into him. Instead, I turned to face him.

He really was just too beautiful to be allowed.

"Your eyes are brighter. They almost cast light of their own."

"My eyes are the reason people run away from me. Too 'other,' I suppose. And that's before I have the pleasure of trying not to answer their thoughts."

He reached up and stroked my cheek with the back of a finger. "Humans are fools. They are given a gift like you with unparalleled beauty, grace, charm, and talent, and discard it for being extraordinary. I myself have never cared for mediocrity."

"You think I'm beautiful?" I smiled then. Every girl likes to hear it. Especially when we're not trying to be.

He chuckled and waggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. He reached out in earnest this time and pulled me to his chest. I had come to enjoy the silent comfort of that spot. One hand traced circles up and down my back, as if he were soothing a dejected child. I wiggled away and sighed. I didn't feel like being belittled or mollycoddled. I faced the window again. I wanted him to go… and I really wanted him to pull me to him again.

He stood quietly for a while longer before turning to go about business for the night. It felt like I was breaking inside as he was going and I called to him. I reached my hand behind me and immediately I was tucked back into his chest.

I swear, I only lifted my head to say I was sorry, but he was looking at me with those enthralling eyes all pained and lost. I must have been a great big puzzle because, next thing I knew, I had stood on my toes and pulled him down to me and just kissed like I knew what I was doing, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He stiffened momentarily, but relaxed and kissed me back with a slow intensity that was the most delicious feeling I'd ever experienced. How could a kiss be so blissfully intoxicating? It began to build as my body arched to be even closer to his, and I could feel his (_oh, good lord!_) need pressing against me. I let my tongue twirl and dance with his and explored every millimeter of his mouth, caressing his fully extended fangs. His hands traveled up and down first my back then they were in my hair, finally they came to my legs and I felt like I'd begin floating when he lifted one to circle his waist. He was kissing me like I was the only thing that existed in the world; like I was an oasis and he a man dying of thirst.

He disengaged first. I couldn't help feeling loss and a bit rejected, even if I knew it was practical (or imperative, whatever, I didn't like it), but tried not to pout.

His eyes were black pools with no hint of the jewel-bright blue as he tried to shake it off. "Not wise," he stated simply and kissed me in a much more chaste manner, though still on the lips.

I nodded reluctantly, noticing my own skin glowing a bit brighter, and disentangled myself.

He went to retrieve his package, which turned out to be small and simply wrapped in brown paper. He tore the paper and box to reveal a velvet pouch that held a robin's egg sized pendant made of amber on a simple, long gold chain. Apparently, he was satisfied with whatever it was and pocketed it.

I didn't ask. It seemed like a waste of breath, instead I went in search of Pam.

"Eric, where's Pam? I didn't hear her go out." Such a stupid statement. Thank goodness he ignored it.

"She has left on an errand in Louisiana. She will join us in Oklahoma soon."

"She left without a goodbye? I really wanted to talk to her about the Sookie-Book again."

He chuckled and gave me a cocked brow. "Dear Heart, this is not goodbye."

I sighed. I was really upset I hadn't seen Pam off. What if she got tied up with something? What if something or someone tied her up, literally? Or worse than tied her up? Or what if she simply didn't make it in time? I hated to think like that so I tried to let it go, but I still didn't like it.

"We're going to Oklahoma?"

"Yes, tonight."

I took in one long, deep breath and let it out slowly. "Basements?"

"No, we will be on a charter flight."

That was a definite mood enhancer.

"Is this part of Niall avoidance, or Northman business?" I asked.

"I believe you informed me that the prince was missing?"

"So we're not avoiding him?"

"Not any longer."

"Why not? What if he's found?"

"You do not wish to avoid ground travel and dank resting places?"

"Don't supe me, please."

"When Niall is found we will re-address the issue."

That was good enough for me.

We had boarded the jet with our meagre luggage in the overhead cubby, and were seated next to each other within the hour preparing for take off.

Something was bothering Eric. He kept looking out the window with his cool mask of calm and vamp-staring at me when he thought I wasn't looking. When I'd look up he was back to looking outside where they were loading metal crates into the cargo hold, but it made me uncomfortable, so I wanted to catch him at it. Didn't work. Sneaky vampire.

He relaxed after a few minutes as if he had completely examined the wing for gremlins and was satisfied we were safe, and gave me an inviting smile. He held up his arms in mute entreaty, and I couldn't help falling into them, his hands stroking my hair. It always felt like the most natural spot in the world.

"I love you," I blurted. Crap! I held my breath, willing the traitorous words to be glossed over. Had I actually said it before? Directly? I was panicking, but he just slid one heavily muscled arm around my shoulders, leaned me further into him, and kissed my hair. I let the air out in a little hiss of relief. I then realized I might only have days left so I didn't care anymore and mumbled, "I do, though. Deal with it, Eric Northman."

A/n: Never try to edit at 2:30am after reading until dawn the night before. I think I've updated seven times now, and I'm sure I'll catch plenty later...


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: These characters belong not to me, but Charlaine Harris. I just take them on outings and mini-breaks.**

**Once again, I'm sorry to be slow on the updates. I know I was posting a couple chapters a day until last week. This part of the story feels tricksy. I have to bring together the points I've woven in both subtly and obviously in a way that is cohesive and compelling while forwarding A LOT of movement and keeping their unique voices. It's a delicate and slightly daunting task. This is also why I'm an editor and not usually a writer. Still, I'm tickled pink to have you all on this journey with us. **

**Now Eric is telling me I am talking too much, and to stop offending his ears. He cares nothing for my hesitance.**

**Eric:**

I did not answer her. I could not return the statement truthfully. I could insult her and say I cared for her, or worse, that I liked her very much or I enjoyed her. Yet none of these things quite described the…what I was experiencing.

I was only very recently began seeing her as a woman and not a child I felt affection toward. She was, after all, older physically than Pamela, but that had been a hard concession not long ago. My body's physical desires had betrayed me often enough now that I could no longer delude myself.

I had not stopped thinking about her words to me the night before. That I should endeavor to deserve her. I stifled a growl. I had been too swept in the events of the night to pay much attention then. Now, however, it smarted. Even Pamela rarely addressed me in such a manner. I could not deny the desire to rise to the challenge presented, but was irked by the implication that I did not currently.

Sookie often spoke to me that way. I actually grinned at the thought.

All I could currently want would soon be taken care of. My prisoner was safely cocooned within an iron box down in the cargo hold and my enemies, those who had wronged me, would be taken in one fell swoop. It was almost disappointing in its simplicity. I would not need Anabelle to accomplish my goals. The self sufficiency was gratifying.

More.

I did not _want_ to need Anabelle. I was troubled by her comment about no longer existing. Did she believe that, once her purpose was served and she was no longer necessary, she would fade away? Or was it that the magic would consume her? Was this innate instinct? I would much prefer to keep her safe and as the proverbial card up my sleeve. The stability of her magic was an issue.

Perhaps she had been right that more clarity surrounding the circumstances of her making were in order.

I was nearly certain we would have time enough after my most pressing operations were complete.

By far the largest weight on my mind was the imprisoned fairy prince. Niall was a wily old bastard, and if I made one move that afforded him the slightest opportunity, I was a finally dead Viking. I had the amulet Freyda desired, or rather a very good imitation, safely stowed in my pocket, but needed to plant it on Niall before planting _him_ for her. His possession of the stone would lend it all the credibility it needed, and give Freyda false confidence. I could not lose focus. I could not relax. I was very close.

"Anabelle, after we reach our safe house in Tulsa, I will need to leave you for a time."

Silence.

"I do not want you wandering."

"Yeah, I figured."

"Are you upset?"

"Tired of the secrecy, but I know I can't make you tell me anything," she heaved a sigh and looked up from her resting place on my shoulder.

"I simply do not want to involve you in any danger. The less you know, the safer you are."

"I think I'm involved just being with you, but my opinion doesn't matter much."

"Do not be petulant, Dear Heart."

"If you were me, you'd be."

Perhaps I had spent too much time in the last century in the company of my kind. We did not share. We did not expect to be shared with. Viewing the situation from her perspective was difficult, after all, I had only spent a short time trying to put this into practice with Sookie, and even then with varying degrees of success despite a blood bond, yet I could not help trying. What was this endeavor? Sympathy. The placing of one's self in another's situation to better understand their stance. What did it elicit? Remorse? No. Only the desire for… fairness?

"I would like to assuage your feelings."

She looked at me appraisingly. "Really? Who are you and where is Eric Northman?"

"You cut me, My Darling."

"I'm sorry, Eric. It's been a long, confusing week. I want to hear whatever you are willing to share."

"I am going to kill the vampires responsible for keeping me from Sookie. I must proceed with stealth and caution to avoid repercussion and suspicion. Our laws were not broken to entrap me, and I have no legal right to vengeance, but I cannot forgive so I must do this."

"I don't get why it matters."

"You are not a vampire."

"You have plenty of options, you know."

"Anabelle, do you believe I wish to go back to Sookie?"

"Of course. She was your great love. Why wouldn't you? It's why I'm here, right?"

I was stunned. Was she really so foolish? "I do not wish to take away Sookie's happiness. I did not press my right to her then, and I will not use magic to do so now."

Her whole countenance shifted. Her eyes brightened into twin stars dancing as they met mine, and her skin took on a more intense golden aura. If I had breath, she would have stolen it. "Oh… I guess I see why you've put me off now. What are you going to do, then? I mean with me. Not the people you want to… take care of."

"I have not given much thought to that. I am very content having you with me. I feel… peaceful when you are near." I brought my cheek close to hers without touching, just soaking in the warmth that radiated from her.

"So, I get to just, what, live my life and be around you? 'Cause I'm not gonna lie, that's the best news I've ever had."

I chuckled, "Tell me, is it relief from existential crisis, or are my charms to blame?" I waggled my brows at her.

"Vanity."

"I am not vain, only self aware."

She pulled away from me slightly. "So, what happens now? I just wool gather and wait for you to finish killing people?" She grimaced.

I grinned. "Essentially. After, we will return to Bon Temps and resume our inquiries into your power."

"Bon Temps? You're not worried? There's kinda this portal to Fae nearby that Niall opened when I was little, you know."

"I am not concerned with Brigant and I am capable of protecting you from any lesser of your kin as well."

"I'm not disputing that, but that's an awfully fast shift from panicked vamp to cocky bastard."

I laughed and kissed her nose.

"Seriously, why is my grandfather not a problem?" We were both silent for a moment. "You killed him?"

"No."

She let out the breath she had been holding unconsciously. "Oh, thank God! I gotta say, as mad as I am at all fairies, I don't want them dead or hurt. Especially not because of me." She moved herself onto my lap and began playing with my hair. I took in the her intoxicating bouquet and molded my body around her. I felt… Guilt? I pushed it away, and focused on her warmth, the feeling of familiarity in her silkiness, and the sense of well being she bestowed.

Our location in Tulsa was as secure as I could make it. With Pamela still in Louisiana, I faced a new dilemma; ensuring Anabelle's safety while I enacted my plans. I had decided to call in a favor with a local lone Werewolf. He had been caught roaming without permission on Freyda's land on a full moon. I had smoothed it over without the local pack master and the queen discovering his trespass. This wolf was not the protector I would have hand picked, but the best to be had under the circumstances.

The home I brought her to was one of Freyda's; one that the queen had no knowledge of buying many years before, nor had she paid attention to the improvement expenditures when I ordered them over the last twenty. I itched to check my cache in the basement. All the time spent planning and stockpiling, it was very satisfying to see carefully laid plans coming to fruition.

I settled Anabelle into bed in a light tight bedroom as she had fallen asleep early in the trip, but I knew dawn approached and she would rouse shortly.

I expected the Were soon. I would ask her to refrain from her song that morning; he didn't need to know anything about her heritage. I would also be sure to make it clear that touching her for any reason outside imminent danger was also forbidden. She was mine.

I took the opportunity while she remained asleep to move my other guest to a more inconspicuous part of the house.

"What the heck is in there? Jeez, take it easy there, buddy! Did I startle you? I didn't know you could, you know, startle vamps."

"Anabelle, I thought you were resting."

"I woke up when you were leaving the room. Nice house. Is it safe?"

"More so than we were in Manhattan."

"So, what's in the big metal crate?"

"Tools."

She heaved a sigh. "I'm not a little girl…" she mumbled, then changed her mind, "That's right! I'm not a little girl, my life is on the line too, and all I want is to help. You really should tell me what y'all have going on!"

"Anabelle, I only wish to keep you safe and happy."

"Bless your heart, you keep saying that like it's the answer to everything, but it's really not an answer at all."

"Nan," I pinched the bridge of my nose, if vampires had been capable of headaches these Stackhouse women would surely cause them, "I told you my intentions on the plane."

"Well, can't you just satisfy my plain ol' curiosity? What tools are big and dangerous enough to need shipping in something like that?"

"The kind that require the utmost secrecy in transport."

"Oh." She looked slightly confused but the doorbell interrupted her next question.

She started to go to answer it and I chuckled as she thought the better of it, rolled her eyes, and went to sit on the sheet-covered couch instead.

The Were came in and I briefed him on his duties. Anabelle watched us, silently waiting for me to remember my manners and make proper introductions. She began to fidget, and look toward the windows. I too felt the sunrise was coming.

"Anabelle, I do not think it is wise today," I answered her shifting eyes and tapping foot. "This is Dante MacNamara. He will be keeping watch while I rest."

"Hi, Dante, I'm Nan," she smiled warmly at the wolf and extended a hand. I nearly growled. Fortunately, the Were had the sense to just nod. "Eric…"

"This house has never been inhabited, Anabelle. Going out and loudly singing to the sun at dawn is an uncommon thing for humans to do, to say the least, and neighbors may take notice. If you must, please do so quietly and inside at the window. I must rest." I strode over to her and scooped her into my arms. She remained still for only moments before wiggling away and motioning for me to retreat to safety so she could open the blacked out windows to the impending daylight.

"Wolf," I said, too low for her ears. He gave me a slight nod. "Keep her inside, and away from the crate," with that I adjourned, wishing I had tried to entice Anabelle into lying with me until I died for the day.

Tomorrow night, I would put to rest all the heaviness and pain of the last century. Tomorrow night, I would have the freedom to move forward.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I don't own these characters. They all belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**So Anabelle was making me really mad this morning. She was insistent upon having her chapter written before I went to work, before I even got my coffee (Bad! Mean Fairy!) and I have been really dreading writing this chapter. It had to happen. It's important and all kinds of shades of Sookie and her messing up because her brain got the better of her heart, but the women are closely connected in so many ways it was inevitable. Poor Eric. Anabelle has to learn though. Can you tell I didn't want her to do this? We're getting so close.**

**Thank you for hanging in there with me! Your words of encouragement are not lost on me, and I am going to ride this bad boy into the storm! **

**Nan:**

Sookie had sayings she used all the time in her journal that I don't think she always knew the meaning of. Others were antiquated, but applicable in some cases. I liked using them as a novelty most of the time, others times they came readily because they best fit the situation.

Today had 'gone to Hell in a hand basket.'

I looked at the Were seated in the pickup truck just feet from me, but feeling as if we had worlds between us.

What the hell had I done?

Dante tried giving me a reassuring smile.

It didn't work.

The fact was, I'd taken off.

I swore I wouldn't, and I tried not to. I did. I didn't go running to the Fae when Eric freaked in New York. I put up with miserable living conditions. I dealt with being kept in the dark, literally and figuratively. I had been so determined to let destiny take its course.

I was an idiot.

I was a trusting fool that had no business being involved with _any_ of these beings. All any of them wanted was to use me and one up or kill each other. At least Dante was being good to me and felt the same way about his kind, my kind (wasn't feeling too keen on claiming the fairies as my own at the moment though), and vampires.

Untrustworthy and twisted, the lot of them.

It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair. I mean, Eric had all but said he just wanted to keep me around for future use, he wasn't even going to… do what he was supposed to… go back to Sookie. So even though I'd asked him not to use me for something awful, that was probably going to be the case anyhow. What was I thinking? Had I really believed Eric's words about feeling peace with me meant _I'd_ get a happily ever after? I was such a fool. And a tool. Naive. So many things that all centered on being just plain stupid.

The things I had found out tonight… How could he be so cruel? How did he expect me to forgive?

Internally, I was at war. Part of me (the Sookie-magic part I had no doubt) was screaming that I needed to go back, that this was a disaster. The other was staunchly protesting that I still had free will, and the choice of how the wish inside me was used had to be given to someone that would do some good… or something.

I'd had an uneventful day playing cards and getting to know Dante. We ate and talked and I was so happy to have the company. He was a good man. He didn't have a pack, and didn't want one. He'd met Eric through less than ideal circumstances and basically been blackmailed into babysitting me. But he said he didn't mind being asked (nice euphemism, Dante) to stay with a pretty girl for a while. His mind was no more clear to me than the snarled red vortex that most shifter minds are, but I had an easy time reading him because he always spoke whatever he was feeling. I liked the honesty. He reminded me of Tommy, and I missed my brother terribly. I wanted to run to him and hide from the world that hated, rejected, and sought to use me up until there was nothing left. But all I had was Dante, in his beat up old truck and miles and miles of black sky leading to nowhere fast.

Eric had risen a few hours before with fire in his belly and cold steel in his eyes.

I knew he was planning on killing some vampires tonight. I was trying not to judge. It was hard to accept, but they had their own way of dealing with each other that I'd never grasp. What good was avenging wrongs and honor and whatever else when you died trying to get it? I suppose when you live forever, those things become a bigger deal. No 'life's too short' mantras for the immortal.

He had been trying to get that crate out again and into a vehicle when I decided to be nosy. I put my hand on it when he had finished loading and went back inside. Made of cold iron, the thing must have weighed a ton, but the strangest thing was that I felt magic within. Something... familiar.

"Anabelle, I will return as soon as I can," Eric had come up behind me and folded me into the me-sized nook in his body. I'd let the intoxication of him whisk the curious suspicion right out of my head. I had only wanted him to be safe. "My business may potentially take another night and I may not make it here before dawn. Do not worry. I will be fine. Do not leave unless it is imperative to do so. Please," he added with a pleading smile. I had nodded and dared to kiss him softly.

It didn't sink in until he'd left. I didn't just feel magic. It was a magical signature I knew. He had my great-great-great-great-grandfather locked up in that iron box, draining his ability to use any magic that might keep him alive, and he was going to use him and kill him.

I had confessed to Eric that I still loved Niall and didn't want him hurt, and he'd lied to me. He'd kept one of my only living relatives prisoner in the fairy equivalent of a torture chamber. For days! How sick can you get? Had all this time changed Eric from the vampire Sookie believed deserved anything he wanted? Or had she been a love-sick fool that overlooked the evil? How had I allowed myself to go along with this killing spree thing anyway? I was no better.

"He told me... the very night I gave myself to him that he was vicious and awful…" I mumbled.

I started weeping, I couldn't help it.

Dante looked uncomfortable, cleared his throat, and reached across me to the glove box and pulled out some tissue. I accepted it gratefully, but couldn't stop the tears streaming down my cheeks.

I felt helpless.

I had told Dante I wasn't safe with Eric any longer. The good man didn't question, just went for his truck and we were driving north without a destination in mind.

"Anabelle, I'm not gonna question needin' to get away from a bloodsucker. They're all bad news, anyhow, but how does a fairy end up goin' round with one anyway? How come he didn't just drain you dry?"

"I'm only a little bit Fae."

"Sure don't look it to me. You shine brighter than any I ever saw."

"It's hard to explain. I'm not a normal part-Fae. But Eric never took my blood."

"Seems like he's got a lotta control then."

"You making a case for him?"

"Nope. I'm glad we're both getting as far away from Northman as possible right now. He'd kill me for lookin' at you. He ever finds me now, I can kiss my furry ass goodbye."

My stomach dropped.

"Dante, I'm so sorry for this! I don't want you to get hurt because of me! Maybe, we ought to turn around and pretend this never happened." I was beginning to panic. I had just risked this poor man's life without even thinking about it. I was furious with myself.

"Wouldn't even if you begged. You don't seem like the kind of girl that belongs in a world of darkness. It ain't right involvin' you in this vamp shit. 'Scuse my language."

"I'm serious. You don't know the mess I'm involving you in. I have _no place_ safe to go. The fairies want me, Eric does too, and if anyone else finds out about me, well, you can just add them to the list of beaux on my dance card."

"What's a dance card?" He grinned. That did earn a small smile from me. "Cheer up, girl. Maybe the mess that vamp is makin' tonight will take care of him for ya."

I cringed. "Please, don't say that, please… I don't want him... anyone to die. It makes me sick that I didn't yell and scream and try to stop him. I don't know what was wrong with me!"

"Glamour. They do that."

"No, that doesn't work on me. I was plain being a bad person."

"Makin' mistakes is easy. Cleanin' 'em up is hard. Whatever he wanted from you he can't get now, right?"

I nodded.

"Then you're doin' all you can at this point."

I nodded again.

"You wanna tell me what spooked ya?"

"He's going to kill… someone I love."

"You wanna try to stop him?"

"I think it's too late. I felt N...his spark. It was so weak I didn't recognize who he was until it was too late. I know he's going to die anyway from the iron poisoning. I… don't… I didn't… He wouldn't have wanted me to try to fight for him and hurt myself…" At least, that's what I told myself. I still wasn't sure that Niall gave a fig for me, but I knew I could never have fought Eric and won.

"It's a fairy?"

"Yeah, I don't have human relatives left. Just my brother that I told you about."

"The shifter."

"Yeah."

"You got strange blood ties."

"You have no idea."

"How did you get tangled with Northman?"

"That's the strangest of all, and I'm not ready to tackle it tonight. I'll tell you another time if that's ok."

"Sure. As long as you ain't cryin' no more." He mumbled something more about making pretty girls cry and fell silent. I just looked out the window and tried to make sense of things.

We didn't stop driving for anything more than gas and coffee until we got to a town called Milford in Nebraska. It looked like a safe place to me. I couldn't see what humans would be doing there, let alone supes, and all the minds I scanned were full of the commotion and chatter that all normal humans had. No snarls, no haze, no silent buzzing (not that there would be at almost two in the afternoon) to indicate vampires. It was as safe as I was going to get, I told myself.

We got a motel room, but it only had one bed, so I insisted Dante rest while I took first watch, after all, he'd been up all night driving, I'd at least had the option to nap if I'd been able to shut my brain up. I still couldn't. Sleep wasn't going to take me for a long time.

The Were had been asleep for about an hour when the knock came. Ignoring it didn't make it go away. Only one person was that annoying to my knowledge.

"Cousin? You're really hard to find. I'm glad that wolf is an idiot and let you in sight of the security cameras here."

"I'm not opening the door, Claude. Go away."

"Can't. I need to talk to you."

"About what? Making _wishes_, Claude? Do you have a wish you'd like granted? Do you want to lock me away and keep me as a _possibility_ forever? Go to hell."

"Of course I have a wish I'd want you to grant me, but who wouldn't?"

"Fairy answer. Go away."

"Cousin, use logic. I could get you right now if I wanted."

"Nope, I have lemons," I lied.

"Fine, I'll talk from here, but humans are staring. We need you back home. We need your light."

"Great. So what? I just give it up and then what? Die? Crumble into dust like a dead fairy? Become nothing? Not loving my options there."

"No, of course not. You only need to live there."

I hesitated, then opened the door with the latch in place, revealing only a small portion of my beautiful black-haired cousin. He was staring expectantly.

"That's it? I just go live in Fae, and… what exactly?"

"Yes, for the most part. Nan, did you really think your family would want to harm you?"

Guilt roiled within me. I glanced back at the sleeping Dante, then opened the door to my cousin. "We're not staying here, let him sleep. Let's get food."

We walked to a nearby diner and sat in a secluded booth.

"So, what the hell is going on? For real. I can't handle any more half-truths, lies, or manipulation."

"Cousin, what do you understand about the essential spark?"

"It's the source of magic in fairies."

"It's the source of all magic, period. Any being that has magic abilities, houses some form of spark. Vampires carry it in their blood, shifters in their bones, witches tap spark found in nature, and Fae are pure vessels. We're the only race built for it specifically, which is why all variants of pure magical creature come from fairies, or fairy descent, aside from the gods."

"Ok. And?"

"Humans are not capable of housing the spark at all while still remaining human."

"Ok. I'm not completely human. Old news."

"No, you don't understand, a spark _can_ be passed to a mostly human, but the fit is terrible and it changes things."

"Like my telepathy."

"Exactly. Your body, trying to cope with excess magic found an outlet in a part of the brain humans can't yet tap. This was the case with Sookie too. You both had too much spark in a too human container."

Yikes. I swallowed and motioned for him to continue.

"Halflings are rare. Most often, they get killed on this side early because other supes find them irresistible. _Mostly human_ part Fae are even more unlikely because of the propensity of early halfling deaths. You hybrids just don't survive."

"I love being categorically lumped into a doomed-"

"Just listen! It's hard enough breaking the law to tell you this way!"

"Wait, what? Did you just say you're breaking the law?"

He nodded vigorously. "And fairy law is magically binding. This physically hurts the longer I do it."

I was an awful, nasty, mean person for all the fairy bashing I had done. "Claude, I am so-"

"Later! I have to do this!"

I nodded.

"Fae was created by Queen Titania before anyone remembers, but it was a plane called into existence by the sacrifice of her essential spark and meant to be a safe haven for our kind. Its power, having come from one whose existence was finite, is also finite and needs a refill now and then. Part Fae humans are the perfect candidates to recharge the magic, if you're willing. Your spark is too big for your body, and most of it is just wasted as the light builds up and diffuses. All you have to do is come home to Fae and live with Siobhan in the temple. You'd be a priestess! That's why she's been tutoring you all this time!"

"So, you need me to, what, keep the place alive?"

"Yes, that's what I said. Weren't you listening? You'd be Fae's source of power, but you have to understand, cousin, you house not one, but two within you. You may be closer to immortal as a result than I am. Screw wishes! You could save Fae forever, just by living and worshipping in it. It's your destiny."

"What about the wish in me? What do you know about Sookie?"

"Not much that you don't already, but I know the way you can find out."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I own nothing but my own furry behind. Charlaine Harris has all before her and sole rights to the characters. I have it on good authority that she cheats at Whist, but Pam is also a very sore loser so take that with a grain of salt.**

**Trying to make it up to you all by giving you a good chunk of story while the iron is hot.**

**Eric:**

My blood was humming with blood lust, but I had to keep myself reigned in. I was careful not to breathe even once.

The prince was hours away from death. His skin had taken on an unpleasant purple color and he could scarcely move.

"How does it feel, old man?"

I dragged his dead weight through the unnaturally manicured rose garden in which Freyda would shortly be taking her nightly walk.

"How does it feel to have had what you desire most so close, and to know that it will be ripped from you forever?"

The pathetic thing was trying to speak, but only moans escaped his lips. His eyes were alive even as his body failed. He would have killed me a thousand times if he could. I fisted a handful of his wispy white-blonde hair and ripped it from his scalp and threw it aside.

"You slipped. You came to _reason_ with me, you trusted a vampire that you had grievously wronged. Did you think I had forgiven? I do not forgive, Fairy. I do not forget. Tonight, you die."

I propped him on a stone bench, removed an iron poker from my bag, and thrust it into his thigh. He screamed and I laughed quietly. I withdrew an iron rasping file and picked up one of his limp feet.. I began to file...

"We have to make sure you stay where I leave you."

I removed the counterfeit amulet from my pocket and put it in his ragged and blood soaked coat. I then picked up his hands and withdrew the iron needles and examined his fingernails.

"Freyda has been looking for this for some time, you see it resembles an amulet that reflects a being's heart's desire." I inserted first one then another under each nail as he howled. "She hopes to bring all the kingdoms in this country to heel, one monarch at a time, but first she intends to regain control of me. I intend for her to believe she has accomplished this."

I grabbed the poker and slowly removed it, watching as the once proud prince writhed in agony. His blood was beginning to overwhelm me, but I had to ensure that it would cause the much younger Queen to lose all control. I stabbed it into the other thigh, before taking to the sky to watch from a safe perch.

Drawn by the sounds and scent of bleeding fairy, several guards were quickly closing in on Freyda's prey. I could let them devour Niall and present the amulet, but Freyda would be wary of it if she did not find it herself.

I chose to intercept.

I picked them off easily, plucking them from their blood thirst induced tunnel vision, and twisted their heads off.

I smelled her coming.

With a glee one can only know when victory is all but certain, I retreated to the rooftop once again.

She did not disappoint. Niall was obliterated in seconds, what remained of the mightiest prince the fairies had seen in hundreds of years was dust sparkling and drifting on the night breeze.

What an idiot, she was. Was she so young that she did not know that scattering fairy dust was a sure way to attract and alert other fairies of the death of their kin? No, I thought it much more likely that she was too intoxicated to for coherent thoughts. Niall's blood would be a powerful drink indeed. It was almost a shame to have wasted so much.

What ensued was not unexpected. Guards continued to be drawn by the lingering scent and the blood I had spilt. The queen and her force had a violent orgy in her rose garden. I waited hours for them to finish.

When dawn was close, the lethargy stealing into each of them brought them back to reality. Niall's clothes were searched. The amulet was found.

Now I had only to go to ground and wait for her to test its authenticity tomorrow.

The ease with which others allowed themselves to be manipulated, had always astounded me.

I rose with purpose. I had slept in the earth. I was centered.

I flew to the roof as the last dim rays faded, burning my skin slightly, but no matter. I knew I would be in the building securely before any saw me. Breaking off a metal grate, I climbed in to the ventilation system that connected to each of the sealed bedrooms. I had memorized where to go. When I found her room, I watched her stir. Like my child, she was not early to rise and quite groggy. She sat up and I saw she was already wearing the false charm.

I grinned to myself. Such greed. I wondered if the invitations had already been sent to other monarchs. She would not need much guiding.

I waited for her to bathe, then let myself into her chamber.

When she returned I swept her into my arms and called out the name I knew would seal her fate.

"Sookie!"

I kissed her and kissed. She was at first quite taken aback and confused at my sudden appearance, but all too quickly began to reciprocate. I hoped she believed she had not heard the guard announce me.

I got the odious task of fucking Freyda out of the way then pulled her close to me and looked in her eyes.

"Don't leave me again," I feigned.

"Never, my darling. We will be together forever." She fingered the ball of amber resting upon her breast. It was time.

"We must celebrate!" I informed her. "We must call together those who have mourned you!"

"Mourned me, my love? How do you mean?" but her eyes were gleaming. She wanted to show her power over me where no other had it.

"The king of Nevada and Arkansas was devastated when he lost you as well, however, my darling, he no longer controls Louisiana. You will never guess the vampire in custody of that state! Bill Compton!"

Freyda's woeful lack of knowledge about Sookie was evident in the way she just smiled and nodded. I wanted to keep her as off balance as I could and expecting her to have Sookie's memories was an excellent tool.

"Shall I send the message, my love? Or shall we run away together and never look back?" I asked and kissed her again. Though it repulsed me, I had never been so affectionate to her and she was reeling.

"No, why should we go, my love, when I have only just returned to you? I shall send the necessary invitations. Perhaps we can have him here tonight," she intoned with lust for power in her voice. She quickly added, "Would that please you… Master?" I could have laughed at the notion of Sookie calling anyone 'master,' but Freyda assumed all humans acted like sycophants.

"Very much, little one. Run along, I must bathe."

"Eric, you're filthy," she was abandoning her pretense. Testing how much she would be able to bend my will.

"I slept in the ground to get to you quickly. Are you displeased?"

"You have ruined my linens. Go wash immediately."

"As you wish, my love."

She grinned with full fangs and a dark fire in her eyes. I left her alone.

I lingered as long as possible in the shower. I wanted to scrub away all evidence of her on me. I did not want her scent to offend my senses any longer than it must. When I finished, I donned my filthy garments and hid myself once more in the ventilation shaft. My bag of weapons greeted me. Silently I selected a silver tipped stake and a silver bladed dagger, and kept them ready.

Freyda returned with De Castro as expected, but I had not expected the third monarch in her company.

Bill Fucking Compton, King of Louisiana, by purchase no less, looked very confused.

Freyda was making overtures to both vampires as if she was the woman of their very dreams (in fairness, she believed she was) and, while Felipe was responding in kind, Compton was politely trying to extricate himself from the limbs, both male and female, pulling him into the tryst.

I had no desire to kill Compton, but was unsure it was wise to leave him alive. I had not intended on witnesses. No sense in meeting true death as a punishment for a revenge I was due.

"Eric, darling! Come and join us!" she called in the direction of the wash closet.

I had to make a decision.

If I had to kill Bill, I would kill Bill.

I shot out of the vent and straight for the fornicating king and queen. In seconds I had parted Oklahoma's head from her body and buried the stake in Nevada's chest. I'd ruined her sheets again. I found this amusing. They were flaking away and reeking as I turned to the vampire that had once been my vassal.

He was crouched in a defensive posture, waiting for me to move.

He relaxed slightly when I didn't immediately kill him. He looked at me with his cool mask devoid of all emotion and spoke one word almost in the form of a question.

"Sookie."

I said nothing.

Silence reigned for some time while we regarded one another.

"Eric Northman, I killed these vampires because they were planning a coup. You were witness to Oklahoma's plan, were you not?" He flashed me a rare grin, which I returned. William Compton now had the right to claim another three states, effectively making him the most politically powerful vampire on the continent.

"I was, and will support any claim you make on this state and the others."

"You've no interest in a kingdom of your own?"

"None. I have never desired to be a king."

His grin broadened, and for a moment I could almost understand Sookie's initial attraction. He looked handsome, approachable even, despite fully extended fangs.

"Eric, I never expected you to be the author of my good fortune. I've always hated you."

At this, I actually laughed. "The feeling is mutual."

"Would you consider a post as a sheriff?"

"I am not seeking political employment of any kind at this time."

"May I ask why not?"

"Freyda started a war with the fairies last night. Niall is dead. I do not wish to be involved in the backlash given our... history."

Whatever he was expecting, it was not that. He lost his smile quickly and began to pace.

"This strengthens your claim, however and spun as retaliatory deaths it may be enough to stem the tide of anger in the Fae before it is out of control. I suggest you contact the Ancient Pythoness and Desmond Cataliades immediately to begin communications with the lesser rulers. They will be in an uproar until a new Sky Prince is crowned."

He nodded. "I take it he hasn't any successor?"

"None that I have met that will be capable of leading their people."

Bill heaved a sigh. I hated it when vampires did that out of the company of humans. Bill was notorious for such human quirks. "I wish I had a liaison. Sookie would have been perfect, we could still be near her without causing more damage."

It was my turn to grin like a lunatic. This promised to be pure gloating pleasure. "Bill, I have someone I would like you to meet."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Nope. Not mine. They belong to Charlaine Harris. We play hopscotch sometimes, though. Oh and dodgeball. Ever played dodgeball with a vampire? I always lose, and it hurts but its hilarious when I get to watch them all gang up on Bill.**

**It's all moving fast! I knew it would once I sat down and got to it, but it's still daunting! I hope you all are enjoying reading as much as I am writing! Will keep posting the chapters as I'm finished! We'll get an ending that will satisfy yet! Woot! Woot!**

**BTW for those that have asked! Siobhan is pronounced Shi-vahn.**

**Tuatha Dé Danann is Gaelic for People's Tribe of the Goddess :)**

**Nan:**

"So, your sister Claudia-"

"Claudine!"

"Right, that one that's basically just another variation on the name you all had because your parents were incredibly creative-"

"Cousin, we picked those names ourselves, and you're getting side tracked."

"You did? As a joke? Sorry, ok. So, she's a _what_?"

"An angel."

"She was the one who was Sookie's Fairy Godmother?"

"Yes."

"Do I have a Fairy Godmother?"

"Obviously."

"Who?"

"Me! Haven't I always tried to keep you out of trouble? Aren't I always there for you?"

I guffawed. It wasn't ladylike. "You're the worst Fairy Godmother ever!"

"Very nice. Maybe you're just the worst assignment in the history of Godparents, ever consider that?"

I sighed. "So, Clau-_dine_ is an angel. How does that work? You wake up and you're not a fairy anymore? You're an elf? Or a brownie? Or demon?"

"Anabelle, this seriously hurts, please don't make me repeat any more information after this. I feel like my eyes are going to explode into napalm jelly and I have a lot left to get through." Sheesh, I was thankful I wasn't bound by fairy law. I'd hate to have to speak in riddles all the time to keep from exposing the Fae to humans. "Claudine worked for years to become an angel, it was her greatest ambition, and she took on Sookie as her charge. She sacrificed her life to protect Sookie during the Portal War when Breandan attacked her after she'd been tortured by a couple of fairies named Lochlan and Neave."

"Claudine was tortured, or Sookie?" Sookie had never put that in her book. Or, wait...maybe she did but was always super vague about it? Either way, she obviously never got over it completely.

"Sookie. Claudine was pregnant at the time too. Anyway, the Powers That Be accepted Claudine's sacrifice as her final step forward and she transcended. But she still watched over Sookie. I think she helped make you."

My head was beginning to hurt too. We'd been talking for hours and now we wanted to find a way to summon an angel. My _cousin_ the angel, apparently. I had the weirdest family in history. Every time I believed my life could not get more strange or complicated…

"So how do we call her?"

"No idea."

"Best Fairy Godmother ever."

"If she were your Guardian, she would appear to you when you needed her, _much_ the way _I _do you snarky brat, only you wouldn't be able to see or feel her."

"So why hasn't she before?"

"Probably because you have me, and she may not be assigned to you. I've never cared much about the doings of angels."

"So, you don't want to be one?"

He laughed so hard at this that tears leaked down his cheeks. "And give up kinky sex, and exotic dancing, and all the rugged cowboys I can handle? Not a chance."

"But then why be my - do I have to keep calling you a Godmother?"

"Niall said to, so I did."

"I love you too, Cousin. How do we know if she's mine?"

"I renounce my guardianship, and you get into something really dangerous."

"Great plan. No flaws in that at all."

"It's the only way I can think you'd be able to get her." He shrugged.

"What about Sookie?"

"What about her?"

"Siobhan mentioned the dead can sometimes talk to us."

"What? Like through a medium? That only happens when the soul hasn't been born into a new body."

"What's the likelihood that Sookie has been just hanging around The Summerlands for the last forty years?"

"Almost nil. I'd give that up."

"Great. Back to the book, then." Oh! Good God! _I'd left the Sookie-Book!_ Tears welled in my eyes and I bit my lip to fight them. It just felt like the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Don't cry, Cousin. Try to contact her spirit if it makes you feel better, but I think you'll find most mediums are frauds anyway."

"No! I left the book with all Sookie's journals with Eric! It's ok, though. I'm ok. He probably needs it more than I do." I looked out the window and wondered if he was alright, if he'd killed those other vamps, and if he knew I was gone yet. What would he do when he found me missing? Smash things and go looking, probably, but would he hurt the way I was hurting? I hoped not. I told myself again he didn't care about me like that. He just wanted my light, right?

"Why do you get that sad-cow look on your face when you talk about that _bloodsucker_?" He spat the last word as if it tasted offensive.

"Drop it. So, what, you say a few words and go back to Fae and you're just my plain cousin and not my…"

"Godparent, that's the basic principle, yes."

"So, what are you waiting for?"

"I want to impress upon you how much you're needed in Fae. None of this stuff really matters. It doesn't change the way you're needed and it doesn't change that you don't belong with vampires."

"Why did you say Eric would steal my light?"

"Because that's what bloodsuckers do. They are the darkness, we're the light. You and Sookie. What is it about that vampire and you both? Don't you get that they're _all_ violent and vile? Why wouldn't he steal your light the instant he could?"

"Headache real bad? That answer sucked."

"If you came and lived in Fae, I'd never have this problem again!"

"Nice try. What would I do there?"

"The vessel, that's you, housing a pure light, that's an untainted spark - as in no sex, still a virgin, yada yada yada - is presented to the house of the Tuatha Dé Danann in honor of the Goddess Danu where he or she spends a lot of life in prayer. You've been doing that anyway since you were a kid. Siobhan is a priestess there too." He shrugged. Obviously it sounded like the end of the world to his sensibilities.

"I thought she was full fairy."

"She is, she's just strange and would rather pray than play," he gave another noncommittal shrug.

"Why can't full fairies maintain the plane?"

"We can, but it requires a life-sacrifice. This was the final step for angels for a long time, before we figured out the human thing. Why do you think we're even allowed to mate with you May Flies?"

"I'm still confused."

He huffed. "Pay attention! I can't take much more!" He massaged his temples and closed his eyes. "Human bodies don't _run_ on the spark so you have all kinds of crazy magic energy building up in your body that you can channel into something else. You can't use it, only give it away. I've seen you do it with plants before, you know what I'm talking about. Fairies need their spark to sustain their lives. It's not just _an_ energy source, it's _the_ energy source for us. Bigger the spark, longer the life, more powers, blah blah blah. But we should never consciously give it away because it'll deplete us and it take us a while to regain full strength, in order to power the plane _we_ have to sacrifice our lives, _you_ don't. It makes perfect sense. I don't know why you're so stupid today."

"Alright, Claude, alright. I want you to renounce me, or relinquish me, or whatever it is that you have to do."

He look into my eyes sadly. "You really won't just come?"

I broke our gaze and stared at my hands.

"Grandfather has been gone for days and we're beginning to despair his return. He went looking for you, you know, to tell you all this. So you'd make the right choice. Your people need you."

Guilt like a ton of bricks hit me. Niall was dead, and I needed to tell him, but couldn't bring myself to do it just then, and I couldn't face the sacrifice my great-grandfather had made for his people concerning me. So I avoided.

"Why was he so upset about Eric meeting me? I know you said I'm housing Sookie's spark, but if it was hers to give and I still have mine after hers is gone, what's the big deal?"

"Again, if you have both, you live forever, Fae is never in danger again. Plus he thought you'd jump right into bed with that vamp, then you're useless. Hell, I would if I could."

I blushed, "Yeah, we figured out I'm not so in control when we try that, so we don't… I suppose I would have…"

"Well, well, well, Miss Prude had a naughty minute with a vampire? Wonders never cease."

My very witty and biting reply was squelched by the pissed off Werewolf walking into the restaurant and striding purposefully to our booth.

"Hi Dante! Sorry! This is my cousin, Claude, and we lost track of time. Oh good Lord! Claude, it's already dark!"

"Dante, you gorgeous animal! I wish I had time to stay and get to know you better, but I must get back to the search for the prince. Anabelle Sookie Merlotte, I renounce guardianship of you, and pray that the gods send you a champion." With that he walked out. He didn't pop. His head must have really hurt.

I had a pair of highly upset brown eyes boring into my skull. He ran a large hand through his sandy brown hair, probably pulling a bit out.

"Look, I ain't what anyone's called a protector before, so I don't know what I should be doin' to keep you safe," I opened my mouth to interject but he raised his hand to silence me. "But, Ana, takin' off without even a word on a piece a paper?"

"Did you just call me Ana? Sorry, that was weird. But you can call me that, might be good while we're trying to move around the scans. Anyway, I know, you're right. You were probably worried sick. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

He let out a big puff of air and hailed a server. I guessed that was good enough for him.

By the time he'd finished eating and we walked back to the motel, I was barely able to keep my eyes open and slumped into the crappy chair by the window. Next thing I knew, I was being lifted into bed by a pair of strong, warm arms. I woke up just enough to see the serious, but unexpectedly sweet Werewolf scanning the street through the curtains.

Seeing him in such an alert and defensive posture made me miss Eric terribly. I felt tears threatening to come up… along with dinner.

I ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach before brushing my teeth with the travel sized brush and paste then dragging myself back to bed. I felt horrible. I'd never felt so sick, mostly because I never got sick. I couldn't remember the last time I'd even had a cold.

I just wanted Eric there to hold me while I shivered under the blankets. After a few minutes a body did settle in next to mine, but it was warm instead of the cool, and pliant instead of stony.

I tried to think about everything I'd learned today, and devise a way to get in touch with an angel instead of thinking about how miserable I felt. Thankfully, I fell asleep quickly and didn't wake until the following evening.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Charlaine Harris owns all the characters here. I don't. I do like bread though. Bread is awesome. So is cheese.**

**Bill is super mad that I was talking about food. He still has a big problem with it. You'd think after another hundred years he'd let _something_ go. Sheesh. Pam offered to let Bill go if she could dangle him out a window first. As entertaining as I'd find it, I gotta keep him in working order. He has _states_ to run people!**

**If _you_ all were supes, what would you be? I want to knooooow! We all know I'm a Were. But a lone one like our Dante, and TB Alcide. Eric's always complaining that I smell like a dog, how can we forget?**

**Eric:**

I was much more excited than I anticipated to reunite with Anabelle. Pamela had sent a message that she would join us some time tonight and had something tangible for me regarding Sookie. I knew this news would make Nan very happy. I could not wait to hold her, see her face light up when I told her I wouldn't be leaving her again. I could not wait to show her to my very unlikely companion and King should I choose to swear the oath. I could not wait to say the words. _She is mine. _

I would never tell Bill Compton, King or no, what Anabelle had within her, I was no fool, but I had had a moment of clarity that night and knew the proper wish. I knew she would be pleased with this as well. The paths inside had cleared. I had… space again.

My reunion had to wait through interviews via the holo-max room of the palace with numerous vampire councils and a particularly grueling and unpleasant interview with the Ancient Pythoness. Her head was projected to enormous proportion and her sightless eyes searched the room constantly. It was unsettling. We had not lied. Oklahoma had been planning an unsanctioned takeover, and she was killed as a direct result of acting upon the plan, but the wily old oracle suspected she was not getting the full truth.

In the end Bill was confirmed as Regent in the three new states until his official coronation, and I was thoroughly sick of seeing his simpering face. I regretted inviting him to meet Nan. I found I no longer had the patience for his company and no longer cared to share even a glimpse of my treasure. I had gone from ecstatic to surly in four hours.

Perhaps we would go to Europe, Bill Compton, fairies, and Louisiana be damned, and I could show her where I had been born as a human and where I had been molded into a strong vampire. We would have all the time in the world.

I began regretting not killing him when he renewed his offer of a position in his court. I refused again and informed him I had made the decision to travel.

"Ah, will you be traveling alone, or will your child go with you?"

"I'm sure Pamela will wish to join me if only for a few years of vacation. May I inquire why you have an interest in my progeny, Your Majesty?"

"Ah. I was hoping to tempt her to return to Area 5 as Sheriff. I'll be needing to reorganize. She was efficient."

I knew Bill was asking me to coerce her. I knew I owed him a favor, but I was not willing to use my influence over Pam to make her accept a political contract for any length of time, so I ignored his wheedling. Again, I wished to have staked him when I had had the chance.

"Well, we are finished here. Do you wish to spend the day at this palace, or do you have other accommodations?"

I looked around the prison in which I had spent the last century.

I would burn it down before I spent another second there.

"I will take my leave. Now. _Majesty_."

"Eric? Who was it that I'm supposed to have met?" I was silent and he continued. "I smell her… on you. It isn't her, is it… but…"

Half of my mind was made up to leave for Sweden that very night. I would sweep Anabelle into my arms and fly her myself if it were possible, but my pragmatism always won out.

"I am afraid the evening took longer than I was expecting, she will be asleep and is nearly impossible to rouse. Perhaps tomorrow, if time permits, Sire."

Bill nodded and dismissed me with a gesture. Instead of breaking the fingers he used, I nodded and left as quickly as dignity would permit.

Bill Compton could always be killed. Perhaps he would be soon, Bill did not strike me as strong enough to maintain control of four states, but not by my hand. For once, I had had enough death and destruction, and wanted to bury myself in the little golden skönhet awaiting my arrival.

I imagined her warm, fragrant flesh next to mine, imagined the taste of her lips, and the strange beauty of her eyes as I drove to the bolt hole as quickly as the vehicle would allow, but when I arrived it was empty.

Willing calm into myself, I tried the Were. He did not answer. Perhaps they had needed more human food? At the very least, Anabelle had not been alone. Still holding on to my serenity through sheer force of will, I searched for Pamela through our bond. She was near. I would wait only until she arrived before going to look for my missing maiden, and I would not lose control of my temper. I was my own master, and would not be shaken from the commands I issued myself.

My child arrived within the hour carrying a large envelope. I kissed her on her forehead, thanked her for her efforts, and praised her success.

"You're happy… I have not felt that from you in many, many years."

"My child, I am very happy."

"Well, make haste and summon your little source of joy so we can look at these together."

"She is out. I was awaiting your arrival before seeking her out."

"Why, Eric. This is different! Perhaps I should leave you two alone often! You're not worried?"

"She has a wolf that owes me a debt with her."

"He can be trusted?"

"I think he is sufficiently afraid, yes."

"She did not fight it?"

"No, thankfully as often as we run into the Stackhouse temper, this is not an issue on which she balks. I am sure she is quite used to having a guardian, actually. Niall was no idiot."

"He is dead." She was not asking.

"Oklahoma killed him when he appeared in her garden with a certain necklace."

"You are a devious old man."

I grinned. I had taken pleasure in killing Niall (killing fairies was always pleasurable, and the longer they bled the better), but I had respected him. He had done his best to keep this descendant of his from me, and I had not forgiven that, nor let him pass without the knowledge that it was _I_ that held all before _me_. He no longer would play a role in her life, he would no longer threaten mine. She was mine. She would always be mine. He had no power. That was thrilling to even recall. But his death marked the end of an age. Fairies may well die out without his guidance and wisdom. I thought of Lochlan and Neave and Sookie's mangled body. I was not remorseful.

"Nan?"

I shook my head, I hoped she would never have to know.

"Here I rushed back to keep you from killing each other, and you're more relaxed than I've seen in years. You had her then?"

"Pamela… no."

"Eric!" She stared hard into my face. "Why are you waiting?"

I pointed to the documents in her hand and she placed them in mine. "She is not ready. The time will come. Why is this humorous?"

She was shaking with laughter then, red tears threatening to spill while she extricated her handkerchief.

"I believe we had this very conversation once before."

"I have no doubt of it."

"So you're ready to admit it?"

"Pamela, I will send you barefooted to the Amazonian Jungle to collect the eyes of flesh eating insects if you persist. By the way, Bill Compton is now King of Oklahoma, Nevada, Arkansas, and Louisiana and intends to offer you your old fiefdom."

Her face went from petulance to horror.

"Because of Bill's last buyout/takeover I was released from my contract early and _refused _to swear an oath to that pantywaist! What on earth makes him believe I would wish to sign one with him now?"

"He admires your efficiency, and of course hopes that I will wish to once again settle in his lands in the future. If you are under contract, I am always accessible."

"I'll return to Minnesota this instant! Fucking Bill Fucking Compton!"

"Pam! Relax. How would you like to go with Anabelle and me to Europe for a few years?"

Her face lit up. "How soon can we leave?"

"I… invited him to meet her tomorrow evening."

Pam was very silent and still. "Do you plan to kill him?"

"No. Not at the moment."

"Consider it." Her voice had a slight plea in it. "He will try to take her. She looks like Sookie. He's never let her go and he's a King. A God damned powerful one at that."

"Power is relative to so many things, Pamela. Age and politics are but two factors of many. Bill only has me bested politically."

"I missed you."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "That was effusive."

"Supremely confident, kill-all-the-opposition, adventurous Eric has been away for a long time. _That_ Eric was the vampire I met upon my first rising. We're adding happy to that now. You must be in love."

I chuckled and turned the envelope over in my hand, then threw it upon a nearby table.

"Have it your way, Pamela."

"Eric!"

"What?"

"Your clothing is filthy!"

It was indeed. I instructed her to keep trying to reach the wolf while I cleansed myself of the poison that had been the last few days, the inward falling away with the outward remnants.

Refreshed, I pulled fresh clothing from the bag I shared with Anabelle.

Her garments were missing.

I checked again.

Gone.

Terror took me.

I searched all the furniture and shelves.

Nothing.

I roared loudly enough to shake the walls. Pam was by my side in an instant.

"She is gone!" I shouted and grabbed the first heavy object within reach and launched it at the wall.

Pam rummaged through the bag and extracted the shredded remnants of Anabelle's old shirt.

"Find Bill Compton! I don't _care_ if he is the ruler of this world or the next! Give that rag to him and tell him to _find her_!"

She was gone before I could throw her as well.

She couldn't have left me.

She _wouldn't_.

_She loved me. _

I wanted to tell her that I loved her. That I would...

They_ had_ to have taken her. The fairies. The fucking fairies.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I don't own these lovely characters. Charlaine Harris owns them, and I get every other weekend and holiday half-days. One day, they'll think I'm cool.**

**Remember, it's always darkest before the dawn (shake it out shake it out - oh, sorry). Anabelle's had nothing to do but brood for a while and she's more than just a pawn in supernatural games (her words) but she's got the Sookie-stupid (my words) in her DNA as far as mature adult interaction goes to contend with. I couldn't make her the perfect Sookie, as much as I wanted to, it wouldn't make sense. No one is perfect and we all mess things up royally sometimes. Sookie-stupid means she messed it up when it counted. She'll grow out of it. Sookie did eventually too.**

** Nan:**

"Ana, open you eyes for me, ok Darlin'?"

My head followed the sound blindly. I had a headache. I felt out of sorts. And hot and cold all at once. I shivered and threw the covers off and tried to sit up.

Nope.

Instead I peeked one eye at the man with the beckoning voice.

Dante.

My mouth felt like I'd swallowed a pair of wooly socks. "Whuzamattuh?"

"You been sleepin' all day. I'm worried 'bout you. You're burnin' up." I felt a hot hand on my clammy brow.

I did summon the strength to sit up then. "Aw, Dante! You let me jus' sleep?" I was woozy. "Didn't you get any at all?"

"I been too worried. I almost took ya to the hospital a couple times."

"Oh, it's not as bad as all that! I'm just never sick so it must have hit me extra hard. Maybe that burger I had last night was off."

"Yeah, maybe. I still don't like it and I wish you'd let me take ya to a doctor."

"I'll be just fine. Now you lay down and get some rest. Getting up will do me more good than anything."

He sat wearily on the bedside looking at me. He could have just run a marathon. He was beat.

"Dante, exactly how much sleep have you had in the last three days?"

"I slept when we got here," he answered defensively.

"You just lay yourself down this moment, Buster!"

He did, and because I was still tired and dizzy I did too.

"Ana?"

"Yeah?"

"Get better, ok?"

"Yeah, ok, Dante. I know we gotta move on soon."

"I don't give a damn about that. You had some scary moments while ya slept. Started glowin' and shakin'. That's when I was gonna take ya to the hospital, but I didn't think they'd know what to do with a convulsin' lit up fairy-girl."

"I'm only a little bit fairy, I told you. I have extra magic in me, but I'm too human to use it. I guess it wanted to come out a bit last night. I'll ask… I don't guess I can ask Claude now…" Who could I ask? I knew I wanted to talk to Claudine, but I still didn't have any bright ideas there. Siobhan? How could I unless I went to Fae? If I went there, I wasn't ever coming back, even if I wanted or needed to. I knew that as surely as I knew Niall was dead and Eric had killed him. I suppose I was the selfish one for not wanting to be the human equivalent of a fairy NiMHy battery. Sure, fairies had to die to save their land, but I had to _live_ a dead life, _forever_. Wasn't gonna be any 80-150 years for me in Fae. I would be there until someone blew it up or set me free or both. They had to find a better way. One that did not include me, my crazy light, or making me stay a virgin forever. That last one really got to me. If you're going to be unfair to me on an epic scale, at least let me get laid, right? Preferably with someone very tall, with long golden hair, and marble smooth white skin, arms and a chest (_oooohhhhh man_) like a Greek God, and eyes (_eeeeeep_) like sapphires that danced when he smiled, or laughed, or looked at me…

"You got real far away there."

"Yeah…"

"You're not thinkin' about the vamp, right? Didn't you say he killed your kin?"

"Yeah…"

"'Yeah,' it was the vamp, 'yeah,' he killed your kin, or 'yeah' to both?"

"'Yeah' to all three, I guess."

I felt rather than heard his low growl.

I tried to hush him, tell him he had no business making that sound over me, and that I was getting mad, but a sharp pain behind my eyes made the world go black for a second and then I had a wet washcloth on my forehead and my body felt like I'd just been beaten within an inch of my life with a plastic toy bat.

"Happened again," the Were said with a stern brow. "What happened, you remember?"

"No, I honestly thought I just closed my eyes for a second because It hurt right behind them, and then I was getting my head cooled." I put my fingers to my temples and rubbed in circular motions. Dante moves my hands away and began doing it for me. I wanted to say thanks but all I managed was a sigh. "You're a good man, Dante MacNamara. Not many would be willing to risk his life for another then take care of them while they're sick and compromising your health and safety."

"Ana, sometimes you meet a special person and just know you'd do anything they asked even if it didn't make a bit a sense. That's you. You're special, I can tell."

I sighed again. That made me think of Eric too, but it would be rude to keep going on about a man that wasn't here mopping my brow and making sure I wasn't dying.

"Aw, I feel real lucky to have met you too. I don't see too many Weres or shifters anymore. Used to be they filled out my life the way the fairies do. I felt like part of their… I dunno, pack I guess, but right before our daddy got sick, my brother moved away to New Orleans and joined a pack (on the periphery cause he's not a Were.) His girlfriend is though. I wonder if he's asked her to marry him? Anyway being around you feels really famili-"

I had another pain behind my eyes followed by the cold cloth bath for my head again.

"Those were real close together. Do you think it's gettin' worse?"

I partially shrugged one shoulder. It was all I could do.

"They happen in minutes of each other like that again, I'm callin' the ambulance, Northman be damned." He stood and walked away. I just kept my eyes shut and tried not to move. Cold liquid sloshed against my lips moments later. "You gotta drink, Darlin'. You gotta be real dehydrated."

I took a few swallows and opened my eyes. I could feel the water soaking into the least functioning areas of my brain, well sort of, not really, but I imagined that's what was going on and it felt good.

"You know, I think that was just it. I needed some water. I feel lots better already."

"Ok, maybe that'd explain the shakin', but that about all that light just shootin' out. Ana, I'm tellin' you last night you screamed light. Once in the middle of the night, and once before dawn. I thought the cops would come for sure, thinkin' we had some crazy party on in here."

He was right. I was losing control. All I could hope was that these episodes didn't hurt anyone but me. I'd never be able to live with myself if someone got burned, or blinded, or whatever light could do to hurt people.

Oh my god! If I had been with Eric and Pam, would it _kill _them? Was this light like sunlight? I tried to remember if I'd burned Eric that time he got all claimy-vamp. I didn't think so, but he took off so fast and I was in a right state.

Maybe leaving was for the best. I could've gone vampire atomic bomb anytime.

There was a knock at the door. I thought my heart was going to jump right out of my chest. I listened to the buzzing void behind the door. _Eric!_ my heart pleaded.

Dante rolled off the bed and approached the door cautiously. Did motel's count as human dwellings? Did they need an invite? I had a feeling if Eric hadn't needed one the door would've been gone by then.

"Who is it?" He grunted as if he'd been interrupted in his sleep.

"My name is William Compton, and I am a vampire."

"Ok. I'm a Were. What's your business Mr. Compton?"

Compton… Compton… William Compton… I knew it should have rung bells, or jumped up and sang on the church pews, but I couldn't wrap my hurting brain around this name.

"I am looking for a young lady named Anabelle Merlotte. I believe you were last seen with her."

"Yeah, I was hired by a vamp to watch some fangbanger," he pleaded an apology with his eyes. "But she… met someone in her family and run off. Big guy, long black hair. Looked homosexual."

"Would you mind opening the door Mr. Uh…"

"Just call me Dante. And I think we're done and you're still on that side, and I'm on this'n."

"You see, I knew her Great-Grandmother very well. I was hoping to speak with her."

Oh my God! It was _Bill_ Compton! The one who owned the creepy house across the cemetery from mine! I shot Dante the four-whites listen-to-me eyes, and let down my shields (not too hard; they were hanging by a thread at that point anyway.)

_I'm going to talk to him, think at me really hard and I'll hear you._

His own eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Guess I forgot to mention that.

_What the hell? No way! You got a death wish?_

"Look for fairies, vampire, I'm not your wolf."

_I know him!_

_I thought you only knew the two vamps you told me about!_

"I'm truly sorry to have disturbed you."

_Don't let him go yet! _

"I'd appreciate it if my location was kept a secret from Northman, I assume that's why you're here. I didn't do the job he asked, I don't expect to be paid, but I don't want no pissed off vamps lookin' to spill my blood."

"Of course, Dante. I understand."

I was waffling. Time for a decision.

"Wait! Bill! I mean Mr. Compton!"

"Anabelle?"

"Yeah, um, sorry we lied. I'm here."

"No matter, I knew you were there."

"How?" Dante asked.

A pause.

"Her scent is… unmistakeable."

"Mr. Compton?" I asked. "If we open the door, can you come in here?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"Nope." Dante answered succinctly before I even opened my mouth.

_Open it._

_No!_

_He can't come in. He'd have done it by now._

_Ana…_

"Just do it, Dante."

He put the security latches in place, I rolled my eyes,_ that_ would be effective, and opened the door. An average sized man in casually conservative clothing came slowly into view. He had a really dated haircut and sideburns and brown eyes like pools of darkness in a glowing white face. I finally knew what Bill Compton, the man that began Sookie's crazy adventures, looked like.

He inhaled in a deliberate fashion, which was a little creepy, not going to deny it, and he looked at me hungrily. Actually, I don't think he had spared a single glance at the dangerous Were standing nearly in front of him. He only had eyes for me. His eyes searched every part of my face, lingering on my eyes, then scoured the rest of me for good measure.

If this was a typical characterization of the behavior of the species, Eric was so far above the average vampire it was a joke. I often forgot Eric _was_ a vampire with his ability to blend (as much as a 6'4" Viking God of a man can anyway) in with humanity. For one thing, he never looked at strangers like he wanted to eat them, even if he did, you know, want to.

"Hello, Anabelle. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance." He smiled, and to his credit, he put the fangs away. Ok, _maybe_ I could see what the heck my great-gran was thinking. He looked almost charming then.

"Hello. The pleasure is mine. If I invite you in, do you intend to cause either me or Dante harm?"

"Of course not." He put on a wounded face before it slipped into a silky-smooth mask of nothing.

_Doesn't mean he won't take you from me, Ana._

"Will you try to take me to Eric?"

"Not unless you ask me to. Eric does not have any dominion over me."

"I thought you worked for him."

Bill Compton actually chuckled at this. "No, my dear, not for many years. I _am_ doing him a favor, he is very worried, but I am the King of Louisiana, Oklahoma, Arkansas, and Nevada."

Dante looked ready to split down the middle. He wanted to make the vamp leave, but this wasn't just any vamp apparently. "When did that happen?" he demanded.

Bill didn't even favor him with a look, he had eyes only for me. I _wished_ he would look elsewhere. I felt woozy again and wanted to lay down.

"Last night, Eric Northman helped defeat a coup that would have been my true death had they succeeded, and they did not. By our laws, their sovereignties now belong to me."

"Alright then, come in."

"Eric, what?" I asked. "He's ok then? Not hurt... He's..." I was having trouble tracking the conversation, and picking up random thoughts from the couple watching a movie next door. I felt my head hit the mattress as I got another pain behind my eyes.

Please, not with a vampire here! What if I hurt him with the light?

_Dante, take back your invita-_

My vision went black.

I came back from this one with a cool hand stoking my face and hair. As a matter of fact, my head was in a very cool lap.

I tried to sit up to fast and fell back down, but mission accomplished anyway, I knew it wasn't Eric. It was Bill. And he looked pissed. My Were looked pissed too, he was pacing the room like to wear holes in the carpet. Go figure.

Trying to talk was still out. Wooly mouth-socks had revisited.

_Whuzgoinon?_

_He wants to give you blood. _Still pacing, he shot Bill a nasty look.

_No!_

"That's what I told him," Dante said lapsing into audibility.

"Bill, thanks, but I don't need your blood. I've just been dehydrated."

"You shine," he was reverent. He continued to stroke my hair.

"Yeah. Fairy stuff, I guess."

"If you take my blood, you will heal and have more control over your magic." He turned my head slightly using my chin to make me look him in the eyes. "I thought you'd want to ease the minds of those who care for you."

"And bond with you instead of Eric?"

If a vampire could look stunned...

"Your Highness, I know all about bonding with vampires. I had a full account from Sookie in her journals."

"I simply wish for your speedy recovery," his voice was backpedaling into monotone. Coercion obviously wouldn't work. "Bonding with a human would be unwise for a vampire in my position."

Reverse psychology wasn't going to either. "Thank you, again, but I decline."

He looked disappointed now, but it melted into... determination? before settling into a cold mask of nothing.

"Hey, you didn't burn up when I did the light show thing!"

Both men just looked at me like I'd grown another head.

"I was afraid when I lost control it would hurt vamps, you know, like the sun. So fairy light isn't the same as the sun. I wonder how it works then..."

"Ana... What?"

I looked at Bill Compton. He was nice enough, but had just tried to make me his by giving me his blood when I was unconscious. I said a silent prayer of thanks for the Sookie-Book once again.

"Bill - Your Highness," I started but he cut me off.

"It's Bill. To you, I always want to just be Bill."

"Bill, thank you, but Dante and I will be moving on from here and I think it's time we left."

"Can I do anything at all for you?"

"No, Bill. Not this time. Maybe just tell Eric I'm ok and I'm sorry and that I know about Niall. It's why I left."

Bill nodded, "Anabelle, thank you for taking the time to speak with me. You've given me a gift tonight that I will never forget."

Ok... Confusing... But vampires leaving with gratitude is a good thing. Especially King vampires. So I just nodded and watched Dante close the door behind him.

He smiled at me as he turned back and nearly laughed as he came to sit next to me. "You handle bloodsuckers like I never saw before. They _listen_ to you."

"Oh, they do not. Do you know how much easier my life would be right now if they did?"

"That vamp woulda forced his blood on any other girl."

"Maybe, I don't think he was all that bad. He just misses my great-gran. He loved her."

"I think you are just about the scariest, most awe-inspiring, and prettiest gal that's ever happened to this world."

I blushed. "You're crazy. I thought I was crazy forever, but y'all are the crazy ones. I'm just me."

"What do we do now?"

"We try to summon an angel."

"How we gonna do that?"

"Well, I've gotta come close to death."

I felt like an idiot even saying it.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: They're still all Charlaine Harris's.**

**So Eric and I were chatting and I was trying to convince him that this was not the direction I wanted him to go. Hell, I know I had planned it this way, but I changed my mind and wanted him to have an epiphany that prevented bad stuff and then he and Nan could just go live happily ever after. He said, real life is not like that, and we rarely internalize lessons without going through the pain of chaos. This was the best course; stick to the plan. Dammit, I hate it when characters get all wise on me. I asked him why he can't use his wisdom to prevent ****catastrophe, and he told me even 1100 years is not enough to learn all life has to offer, and he's had little experience keeping mortal women happy, so he's learning too.**

**Pam said the only thing he ever did to keep her happy was spoil her. She's totally not unhappy about this though.**

**I told her there was more to relationships than money. She laughed and mentioned she would be happy to demonstrate how _she_ keeps women happy. I passed.**

**Eric:**

I had searched Tulsa for traces of her scent until dawn. Pamela had been on the hunt after meeting with Bill Compton at the palace as well. We met back at the bolt hole to go to ground and she debriefed me with nothing of value.

Rage had been boiling within me, only to be replaced by fear and longing at times. I would find her.

"Master, we must go to ground. We must."

"Go," I commanded, but I would not let the day take me just yet. I wanted to prepare myself for when I found my Anabelle, so I took up the documents Pamela had retrieved from the safe deposit box. It was plain manilla envelope that had not been sealed. I dumped its contents onto my lap.

I found three things:

A piece of shirt with traces of ancient blood - mine - on it.

A bullet slug.

And a letter with one word written on its envelope in bubbly school-girl script: _Eric._

I tore it open hoping for clues, not to my Anabelle's existence, I did not care at all about that then, but perhaps Sookie could offer guidance of sorts in making the fairies give back what they had stolen. Needless to say I was not at my most level-headed.

_Dear Eric,_

_We didn't part on the best terms. I was mad at you for a long time for so many things. The truth is, we're both so alike, stubborn, fiery, and always convinced we're right about everything. Our biggest differences came from how many more years you had to grow up and learn to __be right__, and not just think you were._ _You always knew what I needed. You always tried to provide. You always did it without having to be asked. You always showed me how much you loved me, even when I refused to see it._

_Still, I don't regret the way things turned out, only the way I handled them, because I hurt you. I told myself for so many years you weren't capable of getting hurt by someone like me, but I know how silly that is now. I always refused to see you as a person, except for the week you lost your memory, because you seemed like a being apart to me. You seemed too perfect and too perfectly vampire. My heart just couldn't accept that someone like you, someone so gorgeous, thoughtful, caring, genius, strong, scary, ruthless, and cruel would ever love someone as imperfect and human as myself. _

_I did love you, Eric, but I didn't ever trust you. Maybe that was my fault for the reasons I mentioned. Maybe you gave me too many reasons not to, or maybe Bill and Quinn did. Maybe I just couldn't make it in your world and I needed a quiet human life. Maybe I just really hated the woman I was becoming having to deal with supes. Maybe it was all of it together. It doesn't matter now. Sam is the best husband I could ask for, and I wouldn't change anything but how I hurt you. You deserved so much more than you got._

_I used to think it was fitting that you had to go off and marry that vampire against your will since you had taken away so much of mine in our relationship. I thought you were getting a taste of your own medicine and it would be good for you. I thought of a lot of nasty things to make myself feel better about what I had done. None of it helped and I ended up just feeling like a bad person. In truth, all I feel is sorry that you are enduring so much heartache, and I feel love for you._

_I'm not saying I'm still in love with you, that ship sailed long ago. I am in love with my children, and in love with my life. I'm saying I have love for you in a way that I need to give you something back. I need to actually take care of you back this once._

_I had my second baby last month. I named him Jamison Corbett. I am so in love with him that I stare at him while he sleeps, just to make sure he's breathing and really real. I did the same with his brother Tommy when he was born. The thing is, I remember waking up to you doing that sometimes. If the love I feel for my sons is anything like the love and devotion you gave me, then my heart breaks for you. I couldn't live without my boys. I don't ever want to have to. _

_So, the point of this letter is to tell you how sorry I am. Doesn't help a whole lot, I'm sure, but I needed to let you know that. I also am trying, well I guess I've been trying for a while now, to find a way to take care of you in return. You see, I found out a couple years ago that I'd be outliving my family, probably by a long time, and I just can't do that. I can't watch my sons grow old and leave me. I don't want any part of this magic, and I'm going to get rid of it, but I'm hoping not to waste it. I want to give you some happiness since you always made sure I would have as much as life allowed me. I'm entrusting this letter and the magic, if we can get it out, to Claudine. I was sure I'd lost her long ago, but she is altogether a different being now and helping me with everything I'm trying to put right, and I hope I can put things right for you._

_My sincerest wish is for your happiness. I want that more than anything. _

_I have learned so much from Claudine and I think what we're planning will work. Hopefully this makes sense to you since you should have the me-reincarnation with you by now and you can wish for a way to protect her that will keep you both from all the unhappiness and trials we went through. And make sure you use the wish right away! I don't know how long it'll last in her once you find her and it's active. No one has ever done anything like this before._

_I know she may be very different. She __won't__ be me, but Claudine said if it was my essence you loved, that wouldn't change very much. _

_Claudine is risking a lot to make this happen and she's going to make sure the timing works, but if something goes wrong, I hope at least this letter finds you, and you know that I loved you, and I'm sorry._

_Anyway, Eric, maybe __I'm__ being high handed now deciding who you're going to love in the future, but if you taught me anything, being high handed isn't always the worst thing to happen to another person. Sometimes the Know-It-All really is right, and you should just listen to the person who wants to see you happy._

_Love always,_

_Sookie Merlotte_

_PS I've enclosed a little mommento for you. I never stopped caring so I could never throw it away. I used to look at it and be reminded that you tricked me. After a while I looked at it and saw all the times you put your life in danger for mine. Don't let that kind of stuff happen in your lives again! Use the wish!_

For the second time that night I let loose a roar to shake the foundations.

I was given everything.

She gave me everything.

And it was lost.

Anabelle was gone.

If only I had stayed. If only I had abandoned the desire to inflict suffering, I would not be in such pain. My darkness had kept me from happiness.

I _had_ to get her back.

Anabelle was happiness. She had asked me to endeavor to deserve her and I had ignored it. I would never make that mistake again, if I could only bring her back to me.

I furiously wiped away blood tears and went to join Pamela in the dark.

Upon rising the next night I found a renewed sense of purpose within.

I had gone to rest with the letter in my hands having read and reread until I could no longer fight the day.

I handed it silently to my child and let her examine it herself. She turned away from me as she read and wiped at her face. When she regained herself she turned back and looked at me questioningly.

_We find her. _

It was all she needed and she was gone. I knew she would search all night.

As would I.

I tucked the letter into my shirt pocket, feeling better having it close to my lifeless heart.

I needed to find Bill Compton. I needed to know what if anything he was able to discover.

I took to the sky in the direction of the palace, praying fervently to my ancient Gods that I had not called upon in so many years. Let me love her. Let me prove to be equal to this gift.

I alighted outside the compound, not dismissing protocol. I wanted Bill to help, and disrespect even in my urgency would be unwise. A guard left to secure my entry, and I waited as patiently as possible.

It was not easy, I had little left.

His return brought the first aggravation of the evening. Bill was not there.

Furious, I walked away down the street to clear my head and gain control over my rampant emotions.

I was stopped just a few blocks away by a sizzle in the air followed immediately by a popping sound.

A fairy stood half a block away in front of me. This female had long dark brown hair and glowing green eyes. She wore shimmering robes that signified her importance.

I did not inhale the scent. I would not. It was too dangerous in my current state. I needed to question her.

I struggled to decide whether I should catch her or keep my distance and open communication in a non-threatening way. I wanted to threaten her. I wanted to inflict pain and rip the information I needed from her, but perhaps I had more to gain from peaceful interaction.

"Where is she?"

"She is safe."

Every fiber of my being cried out for the capture of this Fae then. They _did_ have her. I forced myself to remain still.

"I want her back, she is mine."

"I am not keeping her from you, vampire. She left of her own will."

"Lies."

"I cannot lie to you, I am a priestess. My name is Siobhan. I care deeply for Anabelle, and I've come to beg you to let her go."

"She is _mine_."

"Saying that repeatedly does not further your cause."

"I could easily kill you, Priestess."

"And yet I am here. I am taking the risk that you love Anabelle as I do and desire her safety."

I kept silent and focused on remaining rooted. My fangs were throbbing. I wanted to rip her limb from limb and drink every drop of the intoxicating blood I would spill. When the urge lulled I spoke, "What would it take to make you give her back to me?"

"Nothing you do or say will make her less necessary to my people. She is our hope and future, but I am… I love her like I would my own daughter. I wish for her happiness more than… I will take you to her if…"

My dead heart would have beat like a drum had it the ability, "Yes?"

"If you give the prince to us. We need him every bit as much as we need Nan."

"I cannot."

"Is he dead?"

"Yes."

"You killed him?"

"I did not end his life, but he would have died by my ministrations even so."

"Thank you for your honesty, Viking."

"You will not give her back." I was not asking. My control, so tenuous to begin with, had begun to slip as soon as she mentioned dealing for Niall.

"She is not mine to give," she shook her head casting her eyes in the direction of the night sky and smiled sadly. "I pity you, Vampire. You have so much pain and hatred. Beings of light do not thrive in darkness. If you wish for her to return, you must let it go…"

I no longer cared. She had refused me any hope of regaining my love. They would hold her no matter what I did. This fae's _pity_ was enough to send me over the knife's edge on which I had been so carefully balancing. While she had her focus on the stars, I grabbed her. Her startled green eyes were begging as she struggled in my grip.

"Viking! _No_! You _can't_! _You mustn't_!" They were her last words.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I own nothing.**

**Two, maybe three chapters left.**

**I feel like this chapter punched me in the gut.**

**Nan:**

"I'm takin' ya to the hosp-"

"No! Damn it! I'm fine!"

"You are not fine at all! You keep havin' the seizures! It doesn't make a damn bit of sense! You need a doctor!"

"Thank you, no. Not today. Not ever."

I was done discussing the issue. It was a non-issue. I wasn't going. No human could see me like this. My skin had taken on a permanent luminance and it got a bit brighter every time I blacked out. When I had looked in the mirror I was scared. It was bright enough that I hadn't needed to turn on the bathroom light. My eyes were almost silver and so bright I couldn't see my pupils. I'd asked Dante to run to the corner market and get me a pair of sunglasses to hide them. If I went to any hospital, they'd have me for government testing, probably forever. I just had to figure this out without a doctor.

Quite a few times right before I passed out, I caught a glimpse of something. Whatever it was horrified me. It was always hazy but gory and awful and filled with confusion, despair, and an unspeakable rage. And it was different every time. I never saw exactly the same carnage, and the last one had a new emotion mixed in… it had been the beginnings of indifference.

The first time I saw it, I didn't pay attention. Too much pain. But when the third one came I made the effort to take note. Maybe I was just going crazy. Imaginary scenes of violence had to be the product of a deranged mind, right?

I didn't share this with Dante. It scared me more than the shaking or the pain. Talking about it meant I'd have to deal with it somehow.

"I don't wanna move ya."

"We have to go, though. Too dangerous to stay in one spot too long. Dawn's almost here and we should move in the daylight while we've got it." I reached out to pat Dante's arm and a little jolt rolled off me and zapped him.

"Well, damn! Ouch! Fine then! Let's go!"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I guess no more touching people."

Dante looked at me with concern and sympathy. I couldn't handle that right then.

"Maybe you better just go. I don't know what's gonna start happening next. It could be really bad."

"No way, Ana, just stop right there."

"I'm not kidding. I'm like a time bomb."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving you alone. What kind of man do you take me for?"

"I know you're a good one, that's why I'm asking you to leave me here."

"Don't talk stupid shit."

"I think another one's coming…"

**"**Aw, Christ!"

The street was littered with body parts. They were not all human, nor were they all vampire. I could see the bodies that were flaking away, the ones that remained torn and present due to the absence of magic, and the bodies (perhaps the majority) that were turning to shining dust. My hands were bathed in blood. I felt rage, blood lust, grief, and ugh… satisfaction. And then it was gone/I was gone.

I came to in the truck with a blanket thrown over my head. It was stifling, but I didn't take it off. I was lit up like a tree at Christmas.

"Dante?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"That was a long one." I looked at the clock. It was nearly three in the afternoon!

"I'm sorry."

"God, Ana! It ain't your fault! Why apologize to me? Someone, _anyone_ should be apologizin' to _you_ for this. What the _hell_ happened to cause it?"

"I just don't know. You get zapped when you picked me up?"

Silence.

"I'm so sorry!" I started to cry.

"It's no big thing! Darlin', don't cry!"

"Would you believe my life was boring three weeks ago?" I laughed through my tears. "I was a librarian. _A librarian_!" My laugh turned into something ugly and hinted of hysteria. I took a while to just cry it out before speaking again, "Where are we?"

"Headin' back to Oklahoma. I figger the vamps know we were headin' north so I took us back south. Let 'em search around Nebraska for a while."

My traitor heart whispered that we were going back toward him. It danced with the possibility of our bodies being close. Oh, how I ached just to feel a hand on my hair, or an arm around my waist. It felt like I was starved for oxygen. It was painful.

"You're getting mighty bright under there. You havin' another?"

"No."

"It's settlin'. What were you thinkin' 'bout?"

"…Eric…"

"Y'aughtta forget you ever laid eyes on 'im."

"I can't, and I don't guess I want to either. What the hell am I doing here? I don't want to forget him, Dante! Why the hell did I leave? We need to go back. Please."

"You're not thinkin' straight."

"I am so. I'm thinking more clearly than I have in a week. I _want_ to go to Eric. I _have_ to go back to Eric." Just saying the words was pure relief, like my body knew I was going to give it what it needed. I needed Eric.

"No."

"What?"

"I won't do it, Ana! I won't take you back to that monster!"

I pulled the blanket off my head and glared at the wolf.

"Jesus! Put that back on before you cause an accident or get us pulled over!"

I ignored him. "Dante MacNamara, you just listen and you listen good. I am _not_ telling you I want to go back because I'm some victim that's been brainwashed into believing a big bad vampire is a fluffy bunny that would never hurt me. I _know_ what he is. I've _seen_ what he's capable of…"

It hit me. I had been seeing Eric… No. Not quite. I'd been seeing Eric's wake of destruction. Now, I _had _to get back to stop it.

"You have _no idea_ how well I know what he's capable of. Oh, God! Please! _Please!_ I can't let him do any more damage! I have to put it right! Only I can! Dante! _Please!_"

"Nothin' you say will make me agree."

"Dante, he's massacring my kin to try and find me! And anyone else that's in the way! We have to stop him!"

"More reason to stay the hell away! They'll take him out soon enough."

I was panicking. Panicking that he wouldn't take me. Panicking that I could be saving a lot of lives and wasn't. Panicking that at some point, yes, they were going to have to kill Eric to stop him.

"Dante!_ Please_!"

I began crying and trying to open the truck's door.

"Jesus, Ana!" He pulled over.

I threw the door open and ran. Not my brightest moment, despite the glowing skin. Strong arms grabbed me and I was thrown over the wolf's shoulder. I felt the waves of power rolling of me in currents that had to be hurting him, but he never flinched as he carried me back to the truck.

"What are you thinkin'?! Calm down! _Calm down_!"

I couldn't. I felt like I couldn't get enough air. My heart was racing. I wanted to scream and run and kick and bite and punch, anything to make him let me go so I could get back to Eric.

"Fine! God dammit! I'll take you to the bloodsucker! But I ain't stayin' to see him tear you to pieces, got it? I do this, you're on your own!"

"Fine by me. I don't care as long as you haul ass and take me back!"

We didn't speak after that, and it was just fine by me.

I felt like I'd been run over by something huge. I'd had two more episodes in the last hour back to Oklahoma and each had felt like some kind of irreparable damage had been done. I couldn't maintain my shields at all. Stopping at the fueling station was scary and disorienting. Without my shields I was assaulted and not just by the one mind in the store, I felt like I was picking up everyone for miles. I threw up in the trashcan then covered myself with the blanket, willing it to act as my wayward mental barriers. It didn't, of course.

When we were within five miles of the Tulsa city limit, I had another really bad one. I came back with blood pouring from my nose and stinging in my eyes. I was practically a spot light and no amount of blanket was hiding it completely.

Dante was standing over me on the side of the road talking to me, saying something over and over, but I couldn't make it out. I felt like an outside observer of the scene. I could even see my own slack features as the Were hugged me to his chest and rocked my body back and forth.

I wasn't alone.

"You're dying."

"Yes, I know. Can you fix me?"

"No. You were never supposed to hold on to it once he found you. It was too much for your body to house two active cores. Being away from your love is making it go haywire. It's trying to get to him."

"Pretty clear now."

"You don't have a lot of time. Nothing has gone according to our careful plan. He cannot make the wish she intended now."

"What did she want?"

"For you two to live without fear of forcible separation. They never could and it drove them apart."

I remembered the way Bill Compton had tried to give me blood. Yes, we would always have had someone trying. Likely Bill Compton. Moot point now.

"How did you do it?"

"Her love was strong enough to create a Cluviel Dor, but she didn't have the ability to control the magic. We worked for two years to accomplish it. That's twice the time it would normally take. It begins as love and intention which is transferred to the object which grants the wish. Her intention, being one half the magic, would keep it from activating until you loved him. We attached it to her essential spark which I had pulled from her body using a forbidden spell that nearly tore my own essence apart. I hid it within myself until you could be born again. Even then I delayed your re-entry for many years. If we had been discovered, I would have become Fallen. I had to hide you in here as well."

The being next to me was made of light. She had no other form that I could discern, but I imagined her touching her chest, because that's where souls live, right?

"Thank you, Claudine."

"Thanks will mean little if our efforts are wasted tonight."

"I don't know what to do. I think it's too late. I'm going to be dead soon."

"No, we still have one hope. She will be here soon. Go back now. Make it right."

I did. I opened my eyes and screamed. The pain was all consuming. I was pain and fire and nothing more. Vaguely I was aware of another presence.

"Go on! Get outta here! You vamps did this to her! Look at her! She's dyin'!"

"I do believe she was in your company last, dog. Give her to me."

Pam!

Dante was growling and the air around him shivering. In moments he had transformed into a huge grey wolf. Pam was hissing and crouching. I could do nothing. The effort to watch was exhausting. They were going to fight, and we didn't have time! I needed to tell her to call to Eric. I needed her to stop trying to kill my protector, and do something useful. They were already ripping into one another. I tried to croak something out. I tried to move. I tried to will my body to cooperate for any amount of time.

But I couldn't.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I own nothing. **

**Second to last chapter. It's hurting.**

**"Tínnu Mæthor mån lí næg," is a bit of Sylvan that appears early on in the story. It means "Night Warrior, what is your sorrow?"**

**Eric:**

Let them come.

I dispatched all who had come before, vaguely hoping one would succeed where all others failed. Their failures littered the ground around me.

I knew they would amass to destroy me.

I opened my mouth and scented the air.

Five, maybe six Fae were lurking nearby. The humans too stupid to run had all been mown down where they stood, slack-jawed and cowering. None was left in the area.

The vampires that had come to reason with me were so much ash. Bill Compton would soon send his oldest and strongest.

Let them come.

The blood of the priestess had faded the night before and I no longer felt the need to rampage. I regretted drinking her, but not her death. They had all deserved to die.

I too deserved to die.

Pondering the futility of the compulsion, I had gone to ground in a nearby basement and risen to fairies laying in wait on the street. I killed them all easily. I did not feel the wounds they inflicted, and they had been numerous. I only felt anger, and disgust, and the beginnings of indifference.

Nothing would be right again. Let me go to my final death in battle.

The first fairy emerged from the shadows holding a silver blade that glinted in the dim city light. I didn't move.

He was soon flanked by another. Then another.

"Eric." Bill Compton was behind me. "It has to stop, Eric."

"Fuck off, Bill."

I heard a chorus of snarls behind me. He was not alone. Still, I did not turn my gaze from the six creatures facing me.

"You have nowhere to go. It's time."

"Let it be so."

"Why now?"

"I have no intention of explaining myself to you, Compton."

"Eric, in all the years of our acquaintance, you have never behaved like a fool. I repeat, why now?"

I snarled and turned involuntarily. I would rip Compton's head from his shoulders.

The fairies used this as the signal to attack.

The sandy eyed leader wielding the silver blade was the first to die. He impaled me through the gut. It burned like hellfire, but I grabbed the blade and wrenched it through my core. The off-balance fae fell into my hands and I tore him in half.

I took up the silver sword at the hilt and parted the head from the nearest attacking vampire's shoulders.

I spun into the next opponent, not caring as to which species she belonged, and ripped her heart from her chest. Glittering dust spilled into the night air from her disintegrating corpse.

It seemed the others were engaging each other.

And I was the fool?

I moved from pair to pair, hoping to find a worthy opponent in one, but it seemed Bill Compton was useless. No vampires old enough to present a challenge would fight me for him.

When the last of the pathetic wastes was dispersing into ash, I stood and faced him, sword in hand.

"I _will _kill you," he vowed.

"You will try."

I moved a pace forward.

He moved one back.

Coward.

"Run away now, King Bill." I dropped the blade and slumped to the ground.

Let more come, or let the dawn take me.

"Eric, I will only come back with the means to end you."

"I suggest you stop talking about it, and make it so."

"You want to finally die?"

I remained silent.

"Is this because of Anabelle?"

I growled low in my chest.

"Why did you give up your search?"

"I believe I told you to fuck off once already."

"I just saw her last night in Milford Nebraska, you cannot tell me you have given up so easily."

He finally caught my full attention. "You did not inform me of this."

"You didn't ask before killing indiscriminately."

I did not feel the need to explain my actions, but did so, "I was under the impression she had been taken to the fairy plane."

"And killing the masses made you feel better?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but felt Pamela's pull. I was tempted to ignore it, but it accompanied feelings of danger, and intense pain.

Without another word to Bill, I took flight in search of my child.

Perhaps the fae had her to draw me out. I would answer.

I was not expecting what I found.

The half dead wolf I had hired to protect my Anabelle knelt bleeding profusely and missing an arm next to a light covered in blanket.

Pamela lay a few yards beyond in a pool of her own blood, her insides ripped out and scattered around her. I flew to her first. I would deal with the stinking animal momentarily.

"Pamela."

Her eyes bolted open and she fixed me with pleading blue chips of ice. I bit my wrist. What blood I had left, was my child's salvation. This would be a fitting end. I would live on through my progeny.

She shook her head slightly and turned it in the direction of the dying wolf.

"Master," she whispered, "Nan…"

"Pam, my child. I do not understand you. You must drink. You will not survive long if you do not."

She shook her head weakly again, and lifted a bloody hand pointing once again in the direction of the Were.

He had slumped over the light source.

If I took longer to make the connection than I would normally, I can only say it was due to my own severe blood loss.

The light was my Anabelle.

I turned back to my child and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, I understand now. But you must drink, my child."

She shook her head.

"Go," she croaked. Her eyes brooked no opposition.

I was by Nan's side in a blink, pushing the bloody body that had maimed my child off my love. He was not yet dead. I would remedy that soon enough.

I pulled away the blanket and roared.

She was nearly dead. Blood leaked from every possible exit point of her face.

I cradled her limp body to me. This was why Pam had refused me. I felt overwhelming love and grief for my child.

Her eyes met mine and I saw that they no longer had any color, they were consumed by her light.

Her mouth opened with a scream of pain, as she lifted a hand and placed it on my face. She closed her eyes, and I heard her voice in my thoughts.

_Tínnu Mæthor mån lí næg?_

Though I did not understand the words, I felt as if I had heard them before. They brought me a comfort I could not express. I pressed my hand against hers, holding it to my cheek. I stroked her hair and tried to comfort her.

"Hush now, my love, my only love. Please, don't try to move. I will heal you."

_No time nín mêl. Wish._

"I have to heal you, I cannot lose you."

_Mêlėthríl. Wish. Undo all this. Go back. _

"My love…"

_Go back. Íėst. Wish. __Íėst w_ish wishwishwishwishwishwishwishwishwish.

I felt the bloody tears trickling down my cheeks as I kissed her my blood mingling with hers on her wan cheeks.

She had never deserved this. I had spirited her away instead of listening to her wisdom. I had put my darkness before her well being. I had ignored her growing malaise. I had killed people she loved. Her life was better before I came into it. How many were now dead? How much suffering had I inflicted upon the world for my own selfishness? How else had I hurt her?

_I love you, __Tínnu Mæthor. _Wish.

"I would wish you life, my darling. I love you."

_Åìl sì. Undo it all. Go back. Please!_

The light was encapsulating us. She was choking and gasping for air. More blood leaked from her eyes and nose as I tried to position her to catch a breath.

_Eric, __nín mêl, _wish. I love you. Îm mêlėth gæruïl. Wish. _Íėst..._

"Anabelle, I am sorry. I…"

_Doesn't matter. Gwædh mêl. Only love. Now, ____nín mêl_. Wish! Bite! _Íėst!_

I sank my fangs into her beautiful shining neck. The flesh parted like the ripest bit of fruit and her essence filled me.

As her unbelievably sweet, hot blood flowed into my greedy mouth, I was floating on waves indescribable euphoria. I released her neck and searched for her lips, but my arms were empty. The light was all that I was left.

I felt grief threaten to overwhelm me, but remained focused.

I wished.

I let that one desire fill my being so that no other thought could mar it.

I would make things right for her.

I would not allow my darkness to taint her ever again.

I would walk away as I had with Sookie. I only ever destroyed these women.

She would be safe and happy.

No death, no pain, no destruction.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I own nothing.**

**If we shadows have offended, think but this and all is mended.**

**Eric:**

I was staring at Sookie Merlotte's headstone.

I was no longer bloody, nor weakened. The clothing I was wearing was of finest silk, and I felt windblown, and lethargic.

It was nearly dawn.

I touched the leafy plant I remembered and felt a warmth pass into my fingertips.

Was this a memory? It did not appear so, and I was sure I was not dreaming.

The Cluviel Dor had deposited me in front of Sookie's grave on the night I had first seen…

A sweet melody floated toward me and I turned to find Anabelle walking in my direction, carrying her little bundle of gardening tools.

I ached at the sight of her. Her lovely blonde waves cascading down her back. The wayward strands falling into her face. Her smooth tanned skin taught over impossibly lovely features.

I knew her golden eyes were cast down to her little feet, but I wished she would turn them up to me just once more before I said goodbye forever.

My skin prickled as the sky lightened to a dusky pink. I would soon burn. I raced away toward the Compton house, I did not have time to dig.

I chuckled as I settled into the space below the floor. I was 'squatting' once again. I would still make Compton an offer of this house, but perhaps I would burn it down as Pamela suggested. It would prevent Bill from returning and keep him from discovering the treasure just a mile from his ancestral home.

Yes, that seemed wise.

I would have to inform my child when I rose that we would no longer be seeking revenge on Oklahoma and Nevada.

Could I tell her I'd already had it, but reversed time to right it all?

It would be amusing, but unwise. I would tell her I no longer required the satisfaction. It was not a lie. My only desire was to go far from here quickly.

We would be leaving Anabelle Sookie Merlotte to her own life now. Perhaps she would spend her days in the eternal sunshine she had spoken of, and never again know the sorrow of the setting sun.

She would be cared for by the Prince of the Sky, and exalted by her people as the magnificent princess I knew her to be.

The image of her bloodied and dying face floated to the forefront of my mind.

Yes. This was best.

I let the day take me.

I called to my child the next night. I did not expect her to finish procuring the schematics for Freyda's compound until tomorrow evening, but it did not matter any longer. I would look on her unmarred face and body, and embrace her tonight. I wanted to banish the nagging fear for her safety as soon as possible.

Everything I loved would have been taken from me that night.

I would never allow that again.

Pamela and I would go to Europe as I had planned to do with Nan. She would be surprised, pleased with, and possibly suspicious of the notion, though she would not question my motives. Even vampires did not always feel the need to look a gift horse in the mouth.

I went once more to Sookie's resting place and sat in stillness for a time. It briefly crossed my mind that I should like to have the package from the safe deposit once again, but was unsure whether it would still be there. I could not guess how different events would be. I vowed to check before we departed.

I would not regret anything I left here, I knew this as surely as I know when dawn approaches, with the exception of the golden beauty living in the little farmhouse east of me.

My legs carried me to said farmhouse before I knew what I was about. Warm light spilled from each of its aged windows. A little golden head bobbed from the kitchen into the living room. I smiled. If I had had breath, it would have caught.

For the second time, on exactly the same day in time - though technically weeks apart - I found myself knocking at the back door and retreating to the shelter of the trees. At least this time it had been deliberate.

I wanted to see her face one last time.

It would be enough.

I would see her whole.

It would be enough.

It had to be.

She opened the door and looked up with eyes of familiar grey-blue. It was over. She was no longer a danger to herself. She carried no burdens of ancestral pain, nor guilt, nor love. She could be her own.

She looked around, scanning the tree line intently. I moved deeper into the shadows. I could not let her see me. I knew she was looking for her flamboyant cousin. I was amused at her determination. Instead of bellowing into the night, she approached the woods, still searching.

A passing breeze picked up her scent and brought me the finest gift I could have asked for. Her perfume would be with me forever in memory.

"Eric?"

I froze.

"Eric Northman, is that you out there?"

This was not Sookie. I knew this. I had been not an hour before this looking, myself, at her gravesite. This was my Anabelle, with Sookie's eyes, and no supposed knowledge of my existence. Perhaps she had been reading her Sookie-Book and made a highly unlikely, completely coincidental guess?

Looking dejected, she turned her back to me and walked slowly back to her house. When she reached the bottom stair of her porch, she paused. "I love you." It was said so low only a vampire could have heard.

I was behind her and folding her into my arms in an instant, all my resolve be damned.

She wept and wiggled in my arms to face me. She threw her arms around my neck and crushed her deliciously soft lips to mine.

I swept her into my arms and sat upon the stairs as I kissed her. I kissed her and kissed her and kissed her until she pulled away from me, gasping for breath. Then I kissed her neck and shoulders and delicious little clavicles and arms and hands and each joint on each finger.

She giggled and it sounded like divine music.

"How?" I asked between kisses.

She laughed and grinned at me. "We had an angel on our side."

"I have never been a Christian, Anabelle."

She laughed again and I let the matter drop. I had _much better_ plans for her lips than speech.

"Anabelle, invite me in." I rubbed my cheek against her shoulder and ran my fingers through her hair, wafting tiny explosions of her fragrance in my direction.

"Hmmm….."

I growled. Tinkling laughter again, I'd never tire of making her do that.

"Well, you have been a very bad vampire, and bad vamps are usually sent to bed with no supper."

I kissed her where her neck joined her shoulder then ran my fangs over it so lightly she shivered.

"Anabelle, invite me in."

More giggling. "Mr. Northman…" I growled again. "Won't you please come in?"

Without further ado, I threw her over my shoulder and heard peals of laughter as I carried her into the house in which I had last set foot over a century before.

Nothing inside looked the same but a few shabby furniture items, the hearth and the aged wooden floors.

She had a fire burning and I set her down before it. I plucked the pillows from the couch and picked up an impossibly shabby and hideous quilt.

"It's too hot for that!" she scolded. "Come back to me already!"

I tossed the quilt from me and was kissing her belly before she could blink. Her hands wound into my hair as I move slowly upward.

"Eric."

"Mmm?"

I nipped lightly at the bottom of her breast and she shivered.

"What happens now?"

I kissed the insistent little triangle poking up through the shirt-fabric separating us.

"Shall I show you, my love? Or would you like me to describe the ways I wish to make love to you? I plan many."

She moaned and leaned her head back.

"Oh, God! I mean, nothing has changed, but everything has. I'm still supposed to go be a priestess and keep the light in Fae."

"You what?" I drew back slightly to look at her beautiful blue eyes. I would always remember the way they had once shone like sunlight on water, but these eyes meant she faced no danger and I would cherish every look.

"Oh, yeah. You weren't with me then, were you? You know, I'm sorry I left, right? I know it was the worst thing I-"

I put my finger to her lips.

"It never happened, my love."

"Yeah, but-"

"Anabelle, we can only learn from our mistakes. We are fortunate that we did no lasting damage. We can only move forward armed with greater wisdom now."

"I love you."

I kissed her lips softly.

"And I you. Tell me about the light in Fae."

I let my hands wander around her body as she spoke of meeting her cousin while her guard slept (I did my best to check my temper at this) and his plea for her to return to the fading plane. She told me of the importance of human-fae hybrids and their inability to use the essential spark and the use of such beings to sustain the magic of the land.

"So I'd have to go and live there and pray like always and stay a _virgin_ my_ whole life_. It would have been _forever_ if Niall had been able to whisk me away when we first met. Being immortal would have been awful then."

"What is your…expectancy now?"

"You mean how long am I gonna live?" She giggled. "A very long time. Not nearly as long as you, but a very long time nevertheless."

I re-buried my face in her neck, busying my lips and tongue and teeth.

"So, Niall's still going to expect I go and do this."

I pulled back and grinned at her. She reached up and touched one of my throbbing fangs.

"Do you wish to go and spend your life in prayer, Lover?"

"Nope. Not really. No."

"Then we must see to it that when he comes for you, you will not be a virgin."

She giggled, but it was short-lived.

"You cannot just tell the prince about your wishes?"

She fidgeted uncomfortably and looked away from me. I turned her face back to me by guiding her chin with my finger.

"You are worried he will forsake you? What is this look?"

"Something like that. I don't like it when people are mad at me, but I'm also determined to stay… with you."

I kissed her hard then. I pulled her body against my own and felt her heart beating like a drum. She moaned into my mouth. I moved down her chin to her throat and the delicious hollow at its base. Tiny beads of moisture were gathered there and I licked them greedily.

"Why do you want to stay with me, Anabelle. Tell me."

"Eric…"

I kissed a trail down to the valley between her heavenly breasts.

"Tell me, Lover, and I will make it so."

She moaned again as I moved a hand between her legs caressing the inside of her thighs very lightly.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you to make me yours."

I let my hand move the rest of the way to her center, teasing her wetness through the fabric of her panties.

"Is that all you want, my love?"

She groaned and threw her head back again. I withdrew my hand and she whimpered softly.

"Anabelle, look at me."

She raised her head and met my eyes.

"Is that all you want? To be mine?"

She shook her head and leaned forward to kiss me as she whispered, "I want you to be mine too."

I was lost.

I spent the next few hours gently exploring every inch of my lover's body, so utterly right and familiar, yet all of it new and uncharted.

We eventually moved to the comfort of her old four-poster bed in the bedroom where I had so many happy memories and together we made many more.

She was mine, as I was hers.

I did not care where we went. I would not care what we did. So long as she was mine, I would always be home.

**A/N: I won't tell you about the tears I shed writing this chapter, you know it was bittersweet. Our lovers have many more adventures in their long lives together, but this isn't that story.**

**I was tempted to include Pam's arrival in Bon Temps that night, but as she went to the Compton house and was forgotten temporarily by her maker, it didn't fit.**

**What I will say is that you have my sincere gratitude for your encouragement and support. As I said, I've never written fanfic before and haven't seen any of my own work to completion in many years. Thank you for being my co-pilots as I navigated the unfamiliar skies.**


End file.
